Jasmine's Day Off
by Supertails19
Summary: Jasmine is lonely from a recent break up and decides to find somebody to make the pain go away. Will she unknowingly cause more pain or will she find true love?
1. Jasmine's Day Off-Credits

**Jasmine's Day Off-Credits**

Most of the credit for this story goes to Veronica Vera the author of my favorite comic Bittersweet Candy Bowl and to Oliver Bareham, the person who edits the pages and maintains the BCB site. They make a great team.

This story is currently incomplete, but I'll do my best to have it finished in a week or so.

It is also kind of violent and if you get squeamish while reading about stories with violence then avoid reading any further.

I created this story to be able to experiment with fight scenes and hospital scenes, so don't be surprised if there is a surgery or more in this story.

The story is meant to be read half drama/serious and half comedy/lighthearted. Loaded with surprises, tears, and I guess love/hate relationships or something similar to that.

Comments are welcome because I apparently like talking to people.

No prologue this time, just read and enjoy/hate/ignore this story.

Oh, I have to warn you about chapter 15, do not read that chapter yet. If you do, then don't ask me to post chapter 16 right away. I can't do that since it seems weird to me... then again so does most of the stuff I typed for this story. I'll shut up now.

Edit 4/14: I forgot to mention that there are no fan characters in this story... I just try to give the characters somewhat creative names and forget to mention who I imagined them as. Doctor: Older version of Mike? Surgeon: Older version of Paulo? Neurologist: Older version of Lucy? I put question marks because it is up for interpretation. I just imagined them as being those 3 characters as I was playing along... oh and the Cop was supposed to be Roger, but I don't know enough about him to imagine how he sounds or acts.

Edit 4/16: I messed up and posted chapter 9 from my first story and put it in here... might make everything more confusing if you don't read a whole chapter from a story so hopefully I fixed it. Sorry for anybody that made it that far. As a consolation prize have 3 more chapters. Hey look we finally get into that surgery part. Yay?

Edit 4/17: Here have 5 more chapters. I hope you enjoy them. Now we get to the part that made me think of the Doctor as an older version of Mike and the Neurologist as the older version of Lucy. You'll find out more about who they are dating later. Also, I thought I would be done by 4/20, but that is not looking like a possibility. I have 2 huge projects to work on for school this week. Sorry.

Edit 4/26: Sorry for disappearing for over a week, but I want to make sure I don't disappoint my parents with my grades. Here have 5 more chapters and I'll try to get close to an ending soon(I have no idea when or how, since I added so much more than I expected, but it will hopefully be soon).

Edit 5/15: Well I don't deserve forgiveness for this so I'll just get on with it. Enjoy the 15 or so chapters I just put up while I enjoy finally being done with college... for this semester anyways. I'll still have to work 5 days a week, but I will be able to post more often. I decided on not having a premature ending... I'll just have to forget about those due dates I had. Radiologist: Older version of Sue? Paula is the child of the Surgeon(older Paulo) and the Neurologist(older Lucy). Mitch is the child of the Doctor(older Mike) and the Model(older version of Sandy). I still have some more of the story left, but I'm still deciding whether I should go that route or pick a different path. *sigh* I'll probably disappoint somebody no matter what I do.

Edit 5/20: ... I really don't know what to say about these next few chapters... umm, some of the people I have shown, liked it but it is kind of sexual and I'm normally not comfy with reading those kinds of stories. You can skip Jasmine's Day Off-Chapters 48-52 and go straight to the current page if you want... I would not mind one bit. The neurologist kind of explains what happened in a(poorly planned) sentence, that the doctor does not believe since he doesn't remember a single thing from the previous night. As far as he's concerned it is just another attempt at a prank. click the down arrow and go to 53 if you want to skip some chapters I worked hard on. Just do what makes this experience more enjoyable.

Edit 5/22: Here have 8 more chapters and 2 new(somewhat important) characters an older version of Jessica as a Female cop and an older version of David as the Male cop that happens to be her partner. You can already tell these chapters are going to be interesting.

Edit 6/3: Six more chapters for now. I now I should have put up more, but I need to make sure it all flows properly and these weird scenes are throwing me off. Here's a little heads up: These chapters made me feel uncomfortable when I typed them so there is no need for you to read them if you start feeling uncomfortable.


	2. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 1

**Jasmine's Day off-Chapter 1**

*alarm rings*

Jasmine: *yawn* "Yes time to get ready for another day. I think I'll brush my teeth and start my day with a nice warm bath."

*about half an hour of getting ready which included eating breakfast*

Jasmine: *sigh* "First day off without anyone to spend it with. My family is out of town and… no I'm not going to think about him. I'll go for a walk maybe that will help me forget."

*Jasmine walks out and sees a mysterious figure walking by*

Jasmine: "Hey I remember that guy. Where have I seen him before? I'll go talk to him, that should help me forget. *tries following the mysterious figure*

?: "Quit following me I'm not in the mood." *keeps walking*

Jasmine: "Yeah well take a look and tell me this is how I wanted to spend my day off."

?: "Let me guess boy trouble? If that's the case then turn around because I'm not interested in becoming your stupid rebound."

Jasmine: "You wouldn't qualify to be my stupid rebound. You failed at being stupid the moment you started having an intelligent conversation with me."

?: "You must have low standards when it comes to intelligent conversation then. You're that freshman that hangs around with that sophomore idiot."

Jasmine: "And you are the idiot that can't tell when a girl is trying to forget somebody. Now can you quit talking about Paulo?"

?: "Depends… can you quit following me already?"

Jasmine: "No, not until you tell me who you are and then help me forget about him."

?: "I thought I already told you I don't want to become your stupid rebound!"

Jasmine: "I'm not asking you to be my rebound, I just want to talk with you for a while. I'm not here to hurt you so you don't need to be afraid. Can you stop running already?"

?: "I'm not running."

Jasmine: "Oh really? Then why do I have to run to keep up with you? … I know I'm hot but that is no reason to pant when I'm talking."

?: *panting with an ominous smile*

Jasmine: "Not going to talk, eh? Fine then I'll just follow you until you are too tired to run away."

?: "You do realize I'm leading you straight into a trap. Do you still want to follow me?"

Jasmine: "You need to try better than that if you want me to stop following you."

?: *thinking to self* "Damn this brat is persistent, she didn't fall for it even when so many have already been fooled by that lie." *makes a quick turn*

Jasmine: *follows easily* "Ha you have to try better than that if you want to lose a member of the Softball team. If you think I can't run fast and make quick turns then you are sadly mistaken."

?: *makes another turn* "Damn it."

Jasmine: "Ha, nowhere to run to now. So what do you plan on doing now?"

?: "First I'm going to tell you to wipe that smug grin off your pretty face. Next I'm-"

Jasmine: "Oh so you think I'm pretty?"

?: "Of course who wouldn't think you are pretty annoying?"

Jasmine: "Looks like somebody is trying to get smacked."

?: "Well I was trying to get away from you and go home, but since you seem to have better ideas how about we try things your way and then you can leave. Deal?"

Jasmine: "Why the sudden cooperation?"

?: "Because I realized where we are and we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Jasmine: "Can you at least tell me your name before you go?"

Alejandro: "Gussie? What are you doing here? Oh and you brought a girl for us to play with how thoughtful of you." *smirk*

Jasmine: "Gussie? Really? Wait hold on I have to get it out of my system. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha."

Augustus: "My name is Augustus and Jasmine is the name of a kind of tea so I wouldn't be laughing if I was you… are you done yet?"

Jasmine: *takes deep breath* "Yeah I think I'm done now… so who is this creep?"

Augustus: "He is my boss."

Alejandro: "And from now on your master."


	3. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 2

**Jasmine's Day off-Chapter 2**

Jasmine: "Well Augustus that does explain why you look so angry right now… wait what?"

Augustus: "No it is because… damn it why did you have to follow me and not some other guy?"

Alejandro: "You better not be ignoring me Gussie. You know what happened to the last guy that ignored me. Maybe you need a reminder."

Augustus: "Jasmine run."

Jasmine: "Not without you."

Augustus: "Run if you value your life."

Jasmine: *grabs Augustus' hand* "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Augustus: "Why do you have to think you are invincible?"

Jasmine: "Because I have somebody I want to protect."

Alejandro: "Should have away when you had the chance. Any last words?"

Jasmine: "Yeah, we are not afraid of you creep!"

?: "You need to watch your mouth girlie. How about we put that mouth of yours to good use?"

Augustus: "If you want to lay a finger on this idiot you will have to go through me first, got that Tobi?"

Jasmine: "Hey! I'm not an idiot."

Augustus: "We can argue about that later. For now we need to focus on surviving."

Jasmine: "We can take these 2 morons without any problems and you know it."

Tobi: "Aww, Gussie look she thinks she can fight us and win. Heh, I always enjoy playing with the feisty ones. You brought us a nice catch. Nice job Gussie… now quit the act and let us get started."

Augustus: "I'm not acting. You can get out of my way or get beat down."

Alejandro: "Looks like you are the only one that is going to get beat down. Hahahaha it's 2 against one Gus. You won't survive against the both of us."

Augustus: "I'm not alone anymore and I actually have a reason to fight back now."

Alejandro: "Heh, you sure about that. Maybe you should take a look around you."

Augustus: *looks around* "Where did she go? Jasmine?"

Alejandro: "Looks like she was smart enough to leave. So do you still want to fight back?"

Augustus: "…"

Alejandro: "What's wrong cat got your tong-"

Jasmine: *leaps down from ledge and lands on Alejandro's head* "Eat cement loser! Hah, I'm not so easy to forget now that I'm stomping on your thick skull." *stomps head repeatedly* "Wow that was awesome, right?" *walks away and comes back to give Alejandro one last stomp, then goes to Augustus' side* "So what do you want to do about the idiot that is cornered? Should we teach him a lesson, scare him a bit, or make him run home to his mommy?"

Augustus: *blinks and rubs eyes* "Well if you are going to let me chose what to do for once then how about something I will really enjoy. All of the above sounds nice."

Jasmine: "Ooh, good choice. Look Tobi is already shaking, good boy. Who's a good boy you are yes you are."

Augustus: "What are you doing?"

Jasmine: "Just trying to humiliate the little moron who is about to get his butt whooped. Isn't that right Tobi? Come on now… roll over and beg for mercy, Tobi."

Tobi: "I-I'm not doing a thing you say you crazy bi-" *kicked hard*

Jasmine: "Watch your tone when you are talking to your master."

Augustus: "Okay you can quit the psycho act now Tobi already looks like he is about to cry."

Jasmine: "Aww, but I was just about to make him crack." *pouts* "You're no fun Gussie."

Alejandro: "Yeah why do you have to be such a spoil sport Gus? You should let the little girlie have some fun. Let me show her a good time or face the consequences."

Jasmine: *starts walking closer to Alejandro* "Let me handle handsome over here."

Alejandro: "That's right, get your sweet tail over here."

Jasmine: "Let me give you some sugar." *does a sweep kick and knocks Alejandro to the ground* "You really think I would go out with a creep like you? Think again you perverted psycho!" *starts kicking Alejandro repeatedly*

Alejandro: *grabs onto Jasmine's leg, lifts her up and slams her head first to the ground* "Don't think of me as a weakling you can easily beat girlie. You'll be surprised to find I'm tougher than I look and I already looked tough enough to begin with. Hahahahaha."


	4. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 3

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 3**

Augustus: "You are going to regret that."

Alejandro: *stands up* "Who is going to make me? The idiot with a concussion or the idiot that is going to wish he had a concussion?"

Jasmine: *shakily gets up* "H-how about both of us… ugh we are gonna send you to your momma."

Alejandro: "Heh, you and what army?"

Jasmine: "Say hello to my left army and my right army."

Augustus: "Put your arms down. You are in no condition to fight. Don't you dare try to go to sleep either."  
Jasmine: "Right going to bed with a concussion is a bad thing especially if the bed is in a dump like this. I'll just close my eyes for a minute."

Augustus: "No I can't deal with keeping you up and keeping you alive."

Jasmine: "Then let me play with Tobi for a bit."

Augustus: "You mean that coward in the corner… sure knock yourself out."

Jasmine: "Nah, I'm just gonna knock him out and make sure he feels it in the morning."

Augustus: "If you need me just yell." *thinking to self* "You beautiful psycho."

Alejandro: "You done staring at that piece of jailbait yet?"

Augustus: "We both know you want to tap that even though you will never get the chance." *smirks*

Alejandro: "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face and then I'm going to teach that little girl what a real man feels like." *closes eyes and puts on a smug look* "I'll be doing some slamming tonight in more ways than one. Hahahah-"

Augustus: *Augustus runs towards Alejandro, jumps, then kicks Alejandro in the face, and then slamming Alejandro's head to the cement* "Seems to me like you are getting slammed the most tonight. If you talk about that girl like that again I will teach you another lesson. Do I make myself clear?"

Alejandro: "Heh, crystal." *grabs onto Augustus' leg, lifts him up and then slams Augustus to the ground.* "I'm done playing with you, Gus, it's time I finish this. Get up. I want to see you on your feet before I make you beg on your knees."

Augustus: *unsteadily gets up* "If you are trying to give me a headache then just keep talking. Ugh my head."

Alejandro: "Don't worry, if you do a good enough time begging I will make sure she takes good care of your head. First I need to teach you a lesson on how to respect your superiors."

Augustus: "Respect this!" *Augustus runs towards Alejandro, dodges a punch, and then gives Alejandro a powerful uppercut* "Don't worry, there's more-"

Jasmine: "Hey! Let go!"

Augustus: *turns around* "Jasmine! What's wrong?"

Jasmine: "Tobias or whatever his name is tried to fight back by grabbing my butt. I kicked him, but I think I broke him."

Tobi: *groans in pain* "…ugh you little bi-" *kicked in the face*

Jasmine: "Okay now he is asleep back to the awesome battle. You can do it Auggie!"

Augustus: "Auggie? How hard did you hit your head?"

Alejandro: *while Augustus isn't looking, Alejandro runs at full speed and punches Augustus in the gut hard* "Should have been paying more attention to me."

Augustus: *grabs stomach and falls to his knees* "Ugh, n-not man enough to f-fight fair?"

Alejandro: "This fight stopped being fair the moment it became 2 on one. In other words, it was never fair." *grabs on to Augustus' ears* "This little move I learned from Blue Eyes." *simultaneously brings Augustus' head down and lifts knee to hit Augustus square in the chin, then grabs Augustus' neck* "I hope you enjoy this next part. I added it myself and I think you already know it. *lifts Augustus up by his neck and while using forward momentum he then proceeds to slam Augustus' head against the cement floor with full force* "Looks like I'll need to get some more lackeys to do my bidding… now to claim my prize… damn it where'd she go!? Oh well, I guess I'll have to enjoy tearing you to shreds instead. Say good night!"


	5. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 4

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 4**

Jasmine: *falls down and lands on Alejandro's head again. This time slamming him face first on the cement* "Foot say hello to the back of Alejandro's skull… and say hello as many times you like." *stomps repeatedly and the gives Alejandro a kick to make sure he is not moving* "Okay I think that is good enough payback… for now." *goes over to Augustus and gives him a light shove* "Hey Auggie, wakey wakey."

Augustus: *no response*

Jasmine: "Ha that is a nice joke but seriously get up... I said get up!" *slaps Augustus' face and after it turns Jasmine notices something* "What's this red stuff?" *licks the red stuff* "Bleh! It tastes like… b-blood?" *just realized since the concussion has slowed response time* "NO! You can't die like this and definitely not in this dump!" *tries carrying Augustus* "Ugh why do you have to be so heavy and why does my head have to be hurting at a time like this? Umm, what should I do? Come on think. Uhh, pulse! Yeah check pulse." *tries listening for Augustus' heartbeat* "Well that's good. The heartbeat was faint but now it stopped… Wait that isn't good." *starts panicking* "WhatdoIdo WhatdoIdo WHAT DO I DO?" *slaps self* "Cool it. I am better than this I know exactly what to do. Get ready Auggie because I haven't done this with anybody yet."

Jasmine: *gives Augustus a kiss and proceeds to do CPR on him* "If you think..." *breathes air into Augustus and then continues with the chest compressions* "that I'm going to…" *repeat* "let you die…" *repeats* "then you are mistaken!" *repeats* "Come on, please be alive…" *repeats then stops and starts crying into Augustus' chest* "No! What did I do wrong? I did what I learned in class. Why!? I never even got a chance to tell Augustus that I love him."

Augustus: "I love you too my little angel, since I'm in heaven is it alright if I get a kiss, before they kick me out?"

Jasmine: "You're alive!" *hugs then awkwardly lets him go* "I mean I'm glad to see you are safe." *blushes*

Augustus: "Back to your normal prudish self, heh… I'm glad to see you are safe too and thanks for releasing me from your death hug. Why didn't you use that on Alejandro?"

Jasmine: "I thought it would be better to have an aerial advantage over our opponents."

Augustus: "You are so adorable when you talk like that." *smiles*

Jasmine: "You are being nice and sincere with me, you are calling me an angel, you think I sound adorable and you are smiling right now… well since you have never act like that I'm going to say Alejandro did a lot more damage than I thought."

Augustus: "I like how you completely ignored the fact that I said I love you. Heh, looks like somebody's afraid of commitment." *gets up and nearly falls*

Jasmine: "I got you Auggie. Come on lean on me that way I won't have to carry you after you trip and knock yourself out."

Augustus: "Quit calling me that. Don't worry I'm used to walking around with a headache."

Jasmine: "What I'm not allowed to give my new boyfriend a nickname? Also, don't you dare call a concussion a headache, it would be like me saying I like you… that would be an understatement."

Augustus: "It might be from the concussion or I'm too tired to think properly, but what are you talking about?"

Jasmine: "Maybe this will clear everything up." *Jasmine leans in and kisses Augustus* "Better?"

Augustus: *sighs happily* "Whoever decides to wake me up from this heavenly dream better run like their life depends on it."

Jasmine: "Hey, no killing anyone unless they corner you in an alley. If that happens then go wild and kick some butt. Now come on we need to get both of our heads checked." *starts walking while holding on to Augustus' side* "So how did it feel like getting slammed by another dude?"

Augustus: "Can we talk about how nice your hair smells?" *sniffs Jasmine's hair*

Jasmine: "Okay the concussion clearly had side effects on both of us. How about we wait and see if we still feel the same about each other after the doctors take a look at our heads. Also, can you tell me where the hospital is already?"

Augustus: "You plan on walking us to the hospital?"

Jasmine: "Uhh, yeah."

Augustus: "Heh. Smart, beautiful, and you can tell jokes. Now I know I'm dreaming."


	6. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 5

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 5**

Jasmine: "I'm not joking. We are getting you to a hospital. I'm not going to let you slip into a coma the next time you try and fall asleep."

Augustus: "Same goes for you little miss tea. I'm not the only one that could-"

Jasmine: *slaps Augustus' face* "Maybe that will wake you up." *pouts*

Augustus: "What so all of a sudden I'm not allowed to give my new girlfriend a nickname?" *smirks*

Jasmine: "Shut up and keep walking. I know you can come up with a name better than little miss tea."

Augustus: "Oh really? How about Jasmati?"

Jasmine: "Really? First tea, now rice? What's next?"

Augustus: "How about some music? Want me to try playing Jazz?"

Jasmine: "Hurr-hurr… you are on thin ice Auggie. Keep this up and I'm going to slap you again. First and only warning the next one better be good."

Augustus: "Okay, but don't slap me too hard my head is hurting me right now. I'll stop and I'll think of a good name this time… how about Jazzie?"

Jasmine: *stops in her tracks, turns around and slaps Augustus harder than she intended* "NO! Don't call me that! EVER!"

Augustus: *head lands on the ground* "…"

Jasmine: "Oh no what have I done? Auggie get up." *tries helping him sit-up but is then pushed away*

Augustus: *groans* "Get away. I should have known this was too good to be true… it always is." *gets up but is too disoriented by the hit to stay up* "Damn it."

Jasmine: "Please let me help you? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that."

Augustus: "Bullshit! Just go you have done enough."

Jasmine: "Oh come on! Can't you give me a chance to explain myself?"

Augustus: "Sorry, I already escaped from an abusive relationship filled with lies and pain… I don't need to get into another one just like it."

Jasmine: "… No, I-I'm not like that-"

Augustus: "Then explain why you decided to hit me so hard when you know I have a concussion!? Seriously everything is starting to spin now and I'm still bleeding."

Jasmine: "Well then hold still." *rips off some of her t-shirt and then proceeds to wrap it around Augustus' head to cover the wound* "It's only temporary, but at least it will stop you from bleeding so much." *sits next to Augustus* "Listen I just overreacted to hearing that nickname… it's what Paulo always called me."

Augustus: "Thanks that's better. You're not over him… are you?"

Jasmine: *with tears in her eyes* "I thought I was but… no you wouldn't understand you have no idea what it feels like to love somebody so much and to her that they love another more than they will ever love you."

Augustus: *hugs Jasmine* "If you think that I don't know what it is like then you don't know me very well."

Jasmine: "Then tell me. Who was the girl that broke your heart?"

Augustus: "There is only one girl you need to hear about… her name is Daisy. She is my light in the darkness. Unfortunately, she can't see her own inner beauty and she absolutely adores Green Eyes."

Jasmine: "Green Eyes? You mean Mike?"

Augustus: *growls* "Back when I first met Daisy, that idiot barely acknowledges that she exists while she was constantly wanting to get noticed by him." *sigh* "I tried showing her how pointless going after him would be, but in the end she would rather hope for a chance to be with him than ever be with me. I even feel sorry for Abraham… he is only fooling himself."

Jasmine: "Oh! So Blue Eyes is Lucy. I get it now… wait but I also have green eyes like Mike. Huh."

Augustus: "I'm pouring my heart out Jasmine and you're ignoring me? Well, I should have expected as much."

Jasmine: "No I was definitely paying attention. Daisy is still in love with Mike and unless she learns to let go of what she can't have, Daisy will end up alone. That's the last thing you want right?"

Augustus: "Right. How do I make her see that her affection for green eyes will not be reciprocated and that she will ultimately push away Abraham if she keeps this crush?"

Jasmine: "You don't. Just make sure you are there for her when everything comes crumbling down… Thanks for being here for me and for staying by my side." *smiles*


	7. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 6

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 6**

Augustus: "I think I should be the one saying thanks for sticking to me like glue. You could have left me behind like everyone else in my life or you could have taken advantage of my moment of weakness. Yet here you are still willing to listen to me."

Jasmine: *hugs* "I know I can't be your Daisy, but if you give me a chance I can be the best freshman girlfriend you ever had."

Augustus: "As long as you are fine with me being the shadiest guy you will ever meet then you have yourself a slightly bloodied boyfriend."

Jasmine: "Ha! You had me when you decided to come back to this dump instead of staying in heaven… just for me. You are a crazy one I'll give you that."

Augustus: "Heh, says the angel that dropped out of the sky twice to save my ass."

Jasmine: "Hey watch the language… how did you know about the second time?"

Augustus: "Even with a concussion it isn't hard to see what you did to Alejandro back there."

Jasmine: *looks back into alley* "Uhh where did they go?"

Augustus: "What are you talking about those idiots are still back there-" *looks back into alley and sees nothing but trash* "What? Tobi was right there in the corner and Alejandro was right there near the spot where he nearly killed me. So where the hell are they?!"

Jasmine: "Augustus let's get out of here, now!"

Alejandro: "Too late! Ready for round 2 and this time we brought party favors." *takes out a metal pipe and uses it to crush a nearby trash can* "Gus, that will be your spine unless you tell that girlie to walk over here."

Tobi: "Don't worry Gussie… we won't hurt her…" *takes out knife* "much."

Alejandro: *glares at Tobi* "No. We'll just play with her for a day and let her leave…" *looks back to Augustus with a smirk* "As long as you both cooperate."

Jasmine: "Hmm, the way I see it that I knocked you out twice already and taught the bad boy some manners just as many times. I'm pretty sure this is Round 3 and that you are about to get your butts whooped again. Explain to me why we should surrender again because giving up when we are about to win seems pointless."

Alejandro: "I haven't had a girl this feisty and hot near me since Blue Eyes. Now I'm definitely not letting you get away." *licks lips*

Jasmine: "Ugh, Auggie let's teach this sick freak some manners."

Augustus: "No, I'll handle him you deal with moron with a toy. Oh, just one more thing. I love you angel."

Jasmine: "I love you too, Auggie." *kisses Augustus on the cheek then runs into the shadows*

Alejandro: "Huh, so that's how she did it. Hiding in the shadows and coming out when no one expects her to. That sneaky bi-"

Augustus: *starts hitting Alejandro with multiple punches* "I'm your opponent not her. Now Fight!"

Alejandro: "That's why you were never good in physical fights. You always try to fight fair and you would rather use your words instead."

Augustus: "Seems to me you enjoy talking just as much as I do."

Alejandro: "That's because I enjoy playing with my prey before I end them." *sprints towards Augustus and throws a left-handed punch and as Augustus dodges to the right he is hit hard by the pipe as Alejandro swings it with no mercy* "This is just the beginning." *sinister grin as he lifts the lead pipe into the air and proceeds to swing it downward*

Augustus: *closes his eyes* "I'm sorry Jasmine."


	8. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 7

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 7**

Jasmine: *jumps down from a ledge and lands on Alejandro* "What do you have to be sorry about? The plan worked perfectly."

Augustus: "What plan? How did you know when to jump down?"

Jasmine: "I waited and listened until you were in position, then I jumped down and landed on this…" *stomps on Alejandro's head* "sick pervert. Now if you'll excuse me I have to use this pipe to make his pain go away."

Augustus: "Watch out!" *shoves Jasmine out of the way*

Jasmine: "Hey what was that for?" *sees Tobi standing where Jasmine was just standing and in horror watches Augustus fall backwards with a knife in his chest* "NO!" *grabs pipe and slams it into the side of Tobi's head, sending him to the ground and hits him again to make sure he stays knocked out, then does the same to Alejandro and goes to Augustus* "Auggie don't you dare die on me now. We have only known each other for a little while… there is so much we still need to do. Please don't leave me!"

Augustus: "Jeez, could you tone it down a little? You really are an emotional wreck with that concussion. I heard that concussions make people more emotional and sometimes very irritable. Well, don't worry concussion buddy… I'm only having trouble breathing from that hit earlier… and my vision is getting a little blurry but it will be better after I get some shut eye. Now can you do both of us a favor and take it easy?"

Jasmine: "But, but what about the knife in your chest? What about your chest? Y-you are clearly having trouble breathing."

Augustus: *pulls off knife and shows it to Jasmine* "You mean this toy? *cough* "My chest hurts because that pipe just broke one of my ribs."

Jasmine: "You jerk!" *lightly shoves Augustus* "If it was just a toy, then why did you have to push me so hard... Auggie? You are not looking to great right now we need to go."

Augustus: *wheeze* "I pushed you away because there was a chance that one of those 2 idiots might have noticed it was a toy and replaced it with another poison tipped knife." *shallow breaths* "I wasn't going to take a chance with your life." *falls back but is caught by Jasmine*

Jasmine: "Something is wrong. Do you think there is any chance that broken rib of yours might have punctured your lung?"

Augustus: "Let's not wait and find out. Come on help me up."

Jasmine: "Auggie you are in no condition to move around."

Augustus: "My vision only went dark for a few seconds… I'll be fine as long as you don't let me fall asleep over here." *tries getting up*

Jasmine: "…fine. Just help me get you to a hospital already." *helps Augustus up and starts walking with him, while letting him take the lead* "Think you can tell me where you are headed?"

Augustus: "To the nearest place I know that has a med kit… my home."

Jasmine: "Oh goodie, I get to go to your home on our first date. You sure know how to make a girl feel special." *Jasmine is not amused*

Augustus: "Wait, are you really being sarcastic right now or are you being serious?"

Jasmine: "Oh wow! The king of sarcasm can't tell if I'm being sarcastic or not, what a shocker."

Augustus: "No need to be a bitch about it Jasmine… this isn't about me is it? Start talking or I stop walking."

Jasmine: "Yeah right. You are definitely going to stop walking and stay here in the middle of nowhere to die, totally."

Augustus: *stops walking*

Jasmine: "Okay I was just joking now move your butt." *tries pushing Augustus to make him start moving but fails* "Oh come on why do you have to be so stubborn."

Augustus: "Because the last person that wasn't open and honest with me left behind a scar… I'm not ready to suffer more pain. I would rather end it here than go into a relationship where you are keeping secrets from me."

Jasmine: "Last time I checked I wasn't the only one keeping secrets."

Augustus: "That's because my secrets don't make me turn into a temperamental bitch without warning. I just want answers and if you can't give them to me, then there is no reason for me to answer any of your questions. If we can't trust each other then why the hell are we still together."

Jasmine: "Because we love each other! Isn't that right? You do love me don't you?"

Augustus: "I do but if you can't even tell me what is bothering you right now, then what future can we have together? Please just be honest with me. Is this about him again?"


	9. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 8

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 8**

Jasmine: "Yeah, Paulo and I used to go almost everywhere… almost."

Augustus: "Well of course he wouldn't invite you to his house… you think he wanted you to see how poor he was? He wanted to keep you around, not scare you off. I don't have a choice, because as you pointed out we are essentially in the middle of nowhere… well at least nowhere good. We'll be dead if we stick around here for much longer."

Jasmine: "Then what are we waiting for let's move." *grabs onto Augustus' side and they both start moving* "I'm sorry for getting upset at you earlier… it wasn't right for me to get mad at you for doing something he never did."

Augustus: "You're an odd one Jasmine… although I'm not seeing anything wrong with having an angel with quirks. Adding qualities that make you seem more real helps remind me that this is not some twisted fantasy."

Jasmine: "Weird I thought you would be into having a twisted fantasy." *stick out tongue*

Augustus: *sticks out his tongue and presses it against hers then continues walking like nothing happened* "That will teach you to stick your tongue out at me, sweetie."

Jasmine: *shocked* "…Hmm, not as bad as I thought it would be. I have seen people doing that before, but I always thought of it as sinful."

Augustus: "Get used to feeling sinful around here. This place is filled with people that consider what we just did as foreplay. Don't ask what they do for the main event."

Jasmine: "Well now you have me curious. You have to tell me more about it… as soon as you are healed of course."

Augustus: "If you are lucky I might even show you."

Jasmine: "I think you mean if you are lucky, then you will be able to show me."

Augustus: "Wait so you would actually let me show you?"

Jasmine: "Maybe if you somehow survive long enough to show me what you are talking about."

Augustus: "Well now I have another reason to survive… not that I needed it since I already have you."

Jasmine: "Quit it you are going to make me blush."

Augustus: "We're here. Let's go in, if we are lucky enough my parents are in driving condition. *enters house and looks around* "Perfect, just perfect."

Jasmine: "How is this perfect they are both passed out with alcoholic drinks all around… oh right you were being sarcastic… so what do we do now?"

Augustus: "You are going to hate me for my plan but we don't exactly have a lot of options." *grabs car keys, gets in the car and turns it on*

Jasmine: "You are not seriously going to drive in your condition… are you?"

Augustus: "If you trust me then get in… if not then go home."

Jasmine: "Ha! Like I'm going to walk all the way to my house and leave you behind, Auggie you should know better than that." *gets in car and puts on seatbelt* "Aren't you going to put on your seatbelt?"

Augustus: "If I crash I'm dead no matter what I do. So what's the point?" *shifts into Drive and speeds away towards a hospital*

Jasmine: *a few minutes later* "Hey! If you are going to keep swerving I'm going to have to ask you to pull over."

Augustus: "Over my dead body. Besides I'm not swerving the damned lines keep moving and… oh shit they are getting blurry." *the car starts veering towards an oncoming truck* "Any last words sweetie?"

Jasmine: "Quit playing around!"

Augustus: *turns away from the truck* "Was that exhilarating enough for you?" *smirks*

Jasmine: "If the doctor doesn't kill you, I will push you down the stairs and call it an accident."

Augustus: "Ha, you are adorable when you are making that face."

Jasmine: "How about you quit looking at me and pay attention to the road already."

Augustus: "You're no fun."

Jasmine: "And you are insane… hey if you need to take a moment to rest up then I could try driving for a bit you know."

Augustus: "I want to get there in as few pieces as possible. So no thanks. Besides we are almost there. Umm, any last words you want to say?"

Jasmine: "I love you, but you need to start making sense soon or else I'll have to hug you."


	10. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 9

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 9**

Augustus: "Even your threats are adorable. That would definitely be a nice way to die… being hugged to death by an angel." *sigh* "Too bad I have to settle for crashing. Don't give me that look I'm hitting the breaks and nothing is happening."

Jasmine: "So! That doesn't mean you have to crash you psycho!"

Augustus: "Why not? It would be worth it to see the look on your face."

Jasmine: "You let the car slow to a stop or I'm going to fulfill my fantasy by putting my hands around your throat and squeezing the life out of you!"

Augustus: "Whatever you say Jazzie."

Jasmine: "Keep pushing my buttons and we'll see how long it will take for you to recover. In fact you may never leave the hospital at this rate."

Augustus: "You mad?"

Jasmine: "What was your first clue Sherlock? Seriously I'm beginning to think you enjoy trolling people. The hospital is right there… how are we going to explain all of this to the doctors?" *opens door, tucks in arms, and jumps out*

Augustus: "Elementary, my dear wat…" *just noticed Jasmine is gone* "Son of a bitch… either she is crazier than I am or my concussion is giving me some messed up hallucinations. Well if you can't beat them, join them." *opens doors and jumps out of the moving car*

Jasmine: "Ugh, that was stupid but at least the hospital is in front of me." *hears car crash of in the distance and starts running towards it* "Augustus!" *trips and falls on her hands and knees*

Augustus: "Fuck! Why did you have to kick me so hard?" *notices a pole falling down from the corner of his eyes, instinctively pushes Jasmine away and dodges back*

Jasmine: "Oww, can you quit shoving me already. You-" *opens eyes and notices a telephone pole right where she was standing* "Oh… uhh thanks, but you didn't have to push so hard."

Augustus: "I wanted to make sure you could still run when you are playing softball. Anyways you didn't have to run to me like that."

Jasmine: "Well sorry for worrying about you." *grabs onto Augustus and helps him up* "Come on let's bring you to a doctor… you look like you are about to pass out."

Augustus: "Oh don't worry I'm perfectly fine right now. I feel like I'm going to faint but I'm fine."

Jasmine: "Just shut up and walk you big baby." *starts limping with Augustus towards the hospital*

Augustus: "Why are you limping?"

Jasmine: "I tripped over something really hard and heavy."

Augustus: "You mean my rock hard abs?"

Jasmine: "I can and will drop you and walk to the hospital on my own if you don't keep your mouth closed while I let out some steam." *opens door to hospital*

Augustus: "Hey nurse can we get some help? My girlfriend is having one of her moods again."

Jasmine: "Congrats, you are on your own for the next few days." *walks towards nearest doctor*

Augustus: "Great… might as well follow her." *takes a few wobbly steps before falling down* "Damn it why am I so disoriented… can I get some help?"

?: "Sure let me help you up okay." *helps Augustus to his feet and starts walking him to the nearest empty room* "Nice to see you again Auggie. If you don't mind can you tell me what happened?"

Augustus: "I…is that really you, Daisy? I-I'm not just imagining you am I? How is this even possible? Why are you here of all places? Why now and what did I do to deserve your kindness? Wait I don't, not after what I did last time." *turns away while holding back tears* "What can I do to ever earn your forgiveness?"

Daisy: "You don't have to do anything, you already have my forgiveness." *smiles* "Now put away those tears and tell me what happened." *Augustus sits on the bed, Daisy grabs some supplies to start cleaning up his wounds, and Augustus tells Daisy as much of the story as he can while avoiding some details* "Well I'm glad you are okay. Why was Jasmine so mad at you? Well actually hold that thought I'm going to grab a doctor to check on your concussion and to prescribe you some Tylenol for the pain."

Augustus: "Why Tylenol and not some Aspirin?

Daisy: "You need it for the pain and if you take a look at the medicine cabinet you'll notice there is plenty of Tylenol in this hospital."

Augustus: "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder, but I have no reason to complain… I had a chance to talk to Daisy." *gleeful sigh*

Jasmine: "Well it didn't take you long to move on. For once I'd like to not be treated like a silver trophy." *tears start flowing down her face*


	11. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 10

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 10**

Augustus: "Ha! More like diamond."

Jasmine: "R-really? Am I that valuable to you- wait your being sarcastic again. You know what I'm done." *walks away*

Augustus: "Wait, I'm not being sarcastic."

Jasmine: "Say it to somebody who cares." *slams the door shut*

Augustus: "Huh, and she calls me stubborn." *gets out of the bed and uses the wall to keep himself up, then walks towards the door* "This girl is going to be the death of me." *opens door and walks out still using the wall to stay up* "Jasmine, wait!"

Daisy: "What are you doing? You need to be in the bed right now." *concerned look in her eyes*

Augustus: "I'm sorry but I need to talk to her." *continues walking towards Jasmine who is now waiting with an irritated look on her face* "Jasmine I-"

Jasmine: "You have 5 minutes to make a case… if you screw up, then you will never see me again. Begin."

Augustus: "All I have done so far is piss you off… I'm clearly not good enough for you or anyone at this point. Maybe someday I'll be what you consider an okay boyfriend, but for now I can't be what you need." *walks away but forgets to grab onto the wall and falls down*

Jasmine: *helps Augustus up* "Quit whining so much. I'm willing to give you a chance if you are willing to try. I really don't want to be alone right now."

Augustus: "If we can't make it work then I'll be more than happy to set you on a date with the moron that keeps following me around and calls me One-winged angel or any other of his weird nicknames for me. He's probably a better fit for you anyways."

Jasmine: "Okay, wipe away that depressing look you have on your face. Also, you can't possibly be taking about David?"

Augustus: "Yeah the special needs kid."

Jasmine: "Uhh, David is not special needs. Hey! What makes you think he is a better fit for me?"

Augustus: "He may be a moron, but he sure does enjoy following me around. Sound familiar?"

Jasmine: "Well what if I decided I wasn't going to follow you anymore? What do you say to that?"

Augustus: "About time you took the hint."

Jasmine: "Jeez that was a low blow." *tears start forming in her eyes* "I know you were being sarcastic, but why did you have to say that?"

Augustus: "Well is there anything I can do to make those tears disappear, my overemotional angel?" *smirk*

Jasmine: "Hmm, I know something that could cheer me up immensely. Sing to me or I'll start crying."

Augustus: *smirk turns into a frown* "You have got to be kidding me. Talking to me like I'm a singer, hah you're a crazy angel aren't you."

Jasmine: *starts to actually cry, not fake tears like she intended at first, but actual tears* "W-why do you have to be so mean?" *sobbing now*

Augustus: "Okay okay. I'll sing for you just give me a moment to think something up."

Jasmine: "Okay." *sniffling and wiping away tears* "It better be good and not some stupid line from a song you heard today."

Augustus: *sighs and takes a breath*

"You make me feel like new

If only you could understand

That when I'm near you

I want to hold your hand.

…

I want to take you to the seas

Let your kiss bring me to my knees

I want to feel your touch

Because I love you so much

…

You make me so much stronger

I can hide it no longer

You're the only one for me

This is what I see."

Jasmine: "HAHAHAHAHA that was so lame." *deep breath* "HAHAHA did you just come up with that corny song on the spot?" *falls to floor still laughing*

Daisy: "Hey don't be mean! I thought it was amazing Auggie." *hug Augustus* "It is so sweet and caring of you to sing to her, even if she didn't appreciate it. She is lucky to have a boyfriend like you. I wonder if I can get Abbey to come up with a romantic song like that too." *lets go of hug and sees Augustus start to fall backwards, but catches him and lays him on the floor* "Auggie! Jasmine something is wrong… I'm going to get a doctor." *gets up, runs to find a doctor, and comes back and hears something unusual*


	12. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 11

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 11**

Jasmine: *sobbing* "I'm so sorry… I was just joking about your song… I didn't mean to break your heart… it was just so beautiful that I didn't know how to react… I'm sorry."

Augustus: "If I knew I could get you wet by singing you a song, I would have done it much sooner." *smirks*

Jasmine: "I'm so glad you are okay… wait did you just make some perverted innuendo?"

Augustus: "I have no idea about what you are talking about. I'm surprised the hospital wasn't well prepared. So how long did that black out last?"

Jasmine: "Uhh, the hospital didn't black out. You passed out."

Augustus: "You will need to try harder than that to fool me, angel."

Daisy: "Umm, you did pass out for a couple of minutes. The doctor here will carry you to your bed and check out on your concussion. I'll be back to check up on you in a while, but for now do what the doctor says."

Augustus: "Okay." *turns and looks to see Jasmine walking away* "Hey Jasmine! Can I talk to you for a bit while the doctor checks on me?"

Jasmine: *wipes away some tears while having her back turned* "Sure, just give me a moment." *thinking to self* "Cool it Jasmine there is no need to get upset… so what if he instantly believes everything Daisy says, but doesn't listen to me. It doesn't matter… why did that have to sound like such a lie?" *sighs and then walks into the room and closes the door*

Augustus: *while the doctor is performing some tests* "So what's wrong now, my little angel?"

Jasmine: "Nothing, nothing is wrong at all. All's fine on this lovely day."

Doctor: "Now this just hurts to watch so I'm going to stop you from embarrassing yourself any further. You need to be honest with this boy Jasmine. As for you Augustus, you need to try and make it easier for her to be honest with you. That means less sarcasm and more talking."

Augustus: "We have done plenty of talking, but not enough time to say everything that needs to be said…" *sighs* "I guess I'll start. Jasmine, I will do my best to be a good and faithful boyfriend for you. I'll even stop talking to Daisy if it upsets you so much… I was hoping I could talk to one of the few girls I consider a friend, but if it makes you cry again like it did in the hallway just now, then I'll just ask her to stay away from me. I'll also try to watch what I say."

Jasmine: "You don't have to change who you are for me… I guess I have been extra moody lately, but I'm not entirely sure why. Anyways I haven't been much of a good girlfriend at all, but if you are willing to give me another chance I'll do my best to be the best girlfriend you ever had. You'll have to be patient with me though."

Augustus: "Not a problem, especially since sex is going to be a hassle anytime soon. Hahaha." *wheeze* "Hey doc? Any chance you can take a look at my chest? I'm having trouble breathing."

Jasmine: "… wow, you look pitiful right now. So, how did you hurt your chest?"

Doctor: "Judging by the smug look you have on your face and his angered expression, I'll take a guess and say you had something to do with it."

Augustus: "She just added insult to injury by kicking me when I was down." *smirk*

Jasmine: "That is a lie and you know it. I tripped over you. That is how I got this lame limp."

Augustus: "Sure sure, whatever you say angel."

Doctor: "What happened to not making her mad anymore?"

Augustus: "I just wanted you to see something… take a look at her eyes. You see the pupils? They are irregular and it seems to become more noticeable when she is pissed. I think it might be part of her concussion."

Doctor: "She didn't mention anything about a concussion when I was checking up on her… well actually it makes sense that she would hide info from me considering her rebellious nature."


	13. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 12

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 12**

Jasmine: "I'm not rebellious!"

Doctor: "Let's see: 1) Jasmine you have this boy over here, as a boyfriend and he doesn't strike me as the type of boy your parents would even want you hanging around. 2) You both came here covered with injuries and you haven't even been dating long. 3) You 2 seem to be the most dysfunctional couple I have seen since my son met up with a khao manee. 4) Augustus here is hurt bad whatever "accident" you caused, it did a lot of damage… maybe you would be better off finding some boy you actually love and not some bad boy crush. These are just my thoughts on what I have seen. I have no idea what the rest of your relationship has been like nor do I need to know. I just want to make sure you 2 don't end up here again, got it?"

Jasmine: "… I didn't even think about what my parents would say. Uhh, I don't think going home in a cast on our first day is going to help anything. Umm, Auggie? What do you think about everything the Doctor sa-" *looks back to the doctor, wide-eyed* "Wait you mentioned something about your son and a khao manee. Does your son wear a scarf?"

Doctor: "Yes, a green scarf… why do you ask? Do you know my son? Hold still, Augustus I still need to finish up wrapping your new bandages around your head."

Jasmine: "A green scarf? Uhh, sorry the boy I was thinking of wore a blue scarf."

Augustus: "Heh, at first I was doubtful of the connection, but now there is no doubt in my mind. You're quick to judge, pretentious, and self-righteous. You definitely remind me of the moron Jasmine is talking about. Now that you are done replacing my bandages I would like to see you get out." *points to the door* "See that door? Don't let it hit you on the way out."

Doctor: "Fine. Before I leave I have to say something… this relationship you have won't work out if you keep all those secrets hidden from her." *walks out and closes door*

Jasmine: "Why did you do that? He was only trying to help."

Augustus: "By lecturing us on our relationship? That is not the kind of help I need. The last thing I need right now is to be told the only good thing I have in my life is doomed to fail. We both care about each other, isn't that enough reason to stay together?"

Jasmine: "Not if all we do is keep secrets from each other. At least the doctor got that part right."

Augustus: "All he did was put doubt in our minds… we shouldn't pay attention to what he says."

Jasmine: "Here are the facts: We are both injured and there is no way my parents are going to believe that you had nothing to do with it. The fact that I'm limping because I tripped over you might be enough for them to kick you out before you get a single word in to defend yourself. We both have concussions so they are going to assume we were not of sound mind when we decided to become a couple… they would kind of be right. You currently have nowhere to go since somebody decided to crash their parent's car… my parents are going to find some way to turn that against you as well. They might even call you crazy… huh that would be debatable. I-I don't even know what to say about your past if they ask me about that either. Please tell me you at least go to a Christian church?"

Augustus: "So that's it you are just going to give up?" *silence* "Prayer hasn't done me much good. Otherwise I wouldn't have to work for Alejandro just to make enough for my family to survive… I'm not the perfect boyfriend I get that, but if they can't even give me a chance to prove myself then maybe their opinions don't matter as much. Everything I have done today has been for you. All that matters is what you think. So what do you think?"

Jasmine: "I think we need to find a place for you to stay in case my parents don't agree with my idea to let you stay as a guest. Hopefully they will actually say yes, but even then we will need a hideout… one where we can talk in private. Mua~mua Hahaha."


	14. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 13

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 13**

Augustus: "As long as I can get some sleep without having to worry about my life."

Jasmine: "… You're serious right now? When was the last time you got a decent night's sleep?"

Augustus: "Let's just say that living in my kid of neighborhood has its disadvantages. I'll be getting some sleep soon, but first…" *gets up, uses wall to stay balanced and walks over to the medicine cabinet* "Time to make the pain go away. Uhh, let's see… Tylenol that's the one."

Daisy: "You're not supposed to take any medication unless the doctor prescribes it. You have no idea what dose you need to take. Put them back."

Augustus: "You said I should take Tylenol and as far as I'm concerned you are the best doctor in this room right now." *grabs a cup and fills it with water*

Jasmine: "Auggie be smart about this… we don't want you to overdose or anything like that. Just put the bottle down and I will go get a doctor to help us figure this out."

Augustus: "That sounds like a good idea." *takes 8 pills, tosses them in his mouth and chugs the water* "But I think mine was better. Since when has anyone overdosed on Tylenol?"

Jasmine and Daisy: *they both bury their faces in their hands*

Daisy: "Since those were 8 500 milligram pills you just swallowed. Not just one or 2, but 8."

Jasmine: "What makes you think taking 8 pills is a good idea?!"

Augustus: "I have seen adults do it before and they always talk to me about how amazing they feel afterwards. How bad can it be anyways? It's just some pain medication."

Jasmine: "You big wuss, you couldn't even deal with some pain for a few minutes. Now you are probably going to overdose."

Daisy: "Actually he'll just have some Liver failure… Uhh, I'll go get the cute doctor." *runs out of the room*

Jasmine: "… I have a question for you Auggie. Are you trying to get yourself killed? First you ran yourself into a corner in some dark alley, getting surrounded right away is never smart. Next while I'm kicking butt and taking names, you are taking a beating like a punching bag. Then you drive a car in the most reckless way possible, the part where we both jumped out wasn't the best move either. Finally you not only told your doctor to take a hike, but you also grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and pretty much swallowed a handful of them. *looks to the side* Are you trying to send me a message? Am I really that bad of a girlfriend? Or if you really hate life that much then I could walk you back to the alley and you could let that pervert put you down. I can't do it since it is against my beliefs." *looks back at Augustus* "Auggie are you even listening to me?"

Augustus: *stares at Jasmine with drowsy eyes and a big grin* "You have pretty eyes… they go great with your pretty smile, even when it is upside down. Hey pretty girl can I have a hug?"

Jasmine:*blushes* "O-kay." *nervously hugs Augustus but soon feels his hands moving towards places they shouldn't* "Auggie, if you don't bring your arms back up I'll- eep! That's it!" *breaks the hug, grabs Augustus' right hand, brings it to his back, pushes him until he is lying face first on the ground, puts her knee on his free hand, then whispers to his ear* "If you try touching me down there again without my permission again. You. Will. Regret it. Do I make myself clear pretty boy?"

Augustus: *light snoring*

Jasmine: "Wow, those pills work quick don't they… well actually it has been a long day. Why am I talking to myself?" *gets up and turns around*

Augustus: *SNEAK ATTACK: Augustus opens his eyes, gets up quickly and quietly then pounces on Jasmine* "Hah, Gotcha!"

Jasmine: "I don't think so!" *grabs Augustus by his shoulders and prepares to kick him into the air when suddenly the door opens*

Daisy: "We are back… w-what?!"

Jasmine: "This is not what it looks like."

Doctor: "Oh? So you don't have Augustus on top of you, he doesn't have his hands on your breasts, it doesn't look like you are in the missionary position, and you aren't holding him by his shoulders."

Augustus: "That is exactly what it looks like and you are not allowed to see what happens next." *sticks out tongue at the doctor*


	15. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 14

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 14**

Jasmine: *pushes Augustus into the air and tosses him to the side, Augustus hits the ground hard* "And a good night to you, Auggie. I hope you enjoy being unconscious."

Daisy: "W-why were you fighting with Auggie?"

Doctor: "Fighting? That is what you think your friends were doing? Actually forget I even asked. Jasmine you know he still has a broken rib or maybe even 2. What makes you think 'fighting' him now would resolve? He just swallowed a bunch of pills and you think it is wise to make him be active and then toss him to the ground like that? Ugh, that's it." *goes over to the phone and asks the nurse to bring a police officer to the room*

Jasmine: "WHAT?! Why do you want the nurse to bring a police officer here?"

Doctor: "Look, I'll be honest with you here… you seem like a nice girl and everything and I'm sure he treats you very well, but you cannot be in a relationship if you are just going to hurt each other. Sorry kiddo."

Jasmine: "Please don't take him away from me. Please… I promise to be good to him."

Doctor: "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Jasmine: "Come on Augustus, don't you have anything to say about this?" *tears start flowing down her cheeks*

Daisy: "You knocked him out remember?"

Augustus: "Nah, I just shut my eyes for a little bit, but my ears heard everything."

Daisy: "Well do you have anything to say?"

Augustus: "Nope."

Doctor: "Well then there is no point in prolonging this any further. The police officer will be here soon."

Augustus: *notices Jasmine trying to wipe away her tears* "Yo Doctor Douchebag!"

Doctor: "That is not my name!"

Augustus: "That's funny since you just replied. Anyways you see that girl right there?" *points to Jasmine* "The one that is crying her eyes out?" *puts arm around the doctor's neck* "You can make those tears stop. Why don't you be a good doctor for the first time today and stop her from crying… or is that too difficult for you?"

Doctor: "I see what you are trying to do, but I just need to know why do you care?"

Augustus: "Because I love her… do you really need to know more?"

Doctor: "I really don't think it is a good idea for you to stay with somebody so harmful to you or vice versa."

Augustus: *looks over to Jasmine and then looks back at the doctor with a skeptical look* "We are talking about the same angel, right? The same angel that saved me when she fell from the sky and knocked out that idiot… wait you think she did this to me?"

Doctor: "She didn't?"

Augustus: "I would laugh so loudly right now if I didn't have a broken rib. Call off your attack dog, we were both cornered in an alley and she saved me by climbing up and dropping out of the sky… she's my little angel and if you try taking her away from me I'll show you how much of a devil I can be today." *big grin with angry eyes* "Hurry up and tell the cop to go away and maybe you won't have to stay. Hey that rhymed… you're still here? Go you're being timed."

Doctor: "Umm, we still have to report a crime. You were cornered and attacked… there is no way I'm going to ignore this."

Augustus: "Well this isn't good… maybe this is a good time to hide."

Jasmine: "Why do you need to hide?"

Doctor: "Don't tell me you are wanted."

Augustus: "Nope. I'm a witness."


	16. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 15

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 15**

Doctor: "… I have to call B.S. on that."

Jasmine: "If you think about where he lives, then Auggie being a witness actually does make sense. What doesn't make sense is why you are avoiding the cops if you are a witness to a crime."

Augustus: "Uhh, a crime is an understatement… several crimes, now that seems more legit. Anyways the last thing I need is a corrupt cop finding me and putting an end to the only chance 10 kids have of freedom."

Doctor: "10 kids? Now I know you are making this up."

Jasmine: "You will need to explain how your witnessed 10 different crimes."

Augustus: "It was actually the same crime repeated over and over again, but the cops all assumed that the nearby group of kids, were the ones responsible. It didn't help that those kids ran from the scene of the crime, but what were they supposed to do when they see a gruesome site like that? Just stay there and watch?"

Doctor: "Say I believed you… what crime could have been so gruesome that it scared off a group of kids and made the cops jump to faulty conclusions?"

Augustus: "Do I have to repeat myself? Crimes! As in plural form of the word crime. I witnessed what happened… and I was supposed to join in, but it sounded shady to me so I decided to watch how it started from the shadows. I-I shouldn't have just stood there… I should have done something… anything but just staring from the shadows while it happened." *body starts trembling* "T-there w-was so much blood and no movement… I'm so sorry I didn't realize I was walking into a cult. Please don't leave me Jasmine I just didn't know what to do when that psycho started slashing away at the others… I'm so sorry."

Jasmine: "Shh, there there." *hugs Augustus and rubs his back to make him relax* "Everything will be fine. I had no idea you had to go through something like that."

Augustus: "No one knows except the 10 kids that showed up at the last second… they were lucky to be late, but unlucky since the cops chased them down first and noticed the crime scene after there was no one around to take the blame for the gruesome murders… no one except those kids. Had the cops checked the alley first they would have caught their criminal, instead they chased after some scared and innocent kids."

Jasmine: "Why didn't you tell anyone about this? Why hide it? Those kids will have their lives ruined if you don't go with the cops and tell them what happened!"

Augustus: "Because I was so mad about what happened that I followed the psycho all the way home… I saw the murder weapon be clean up and with that my proof that any of this happened. I was so angry that night that I decided to sneak inside."

Jasmine: "You did what?! Are you insane? Breaking and entering is illegal, now how is a jury going to be unbiased with you. Come on, you hid in the shadows, chased after a criminal and your first thought after all of that was to break into their home? You just can't help making bad decisions can you?"

Augustus: "Uhh, I didn't even get to the part that would piss you off and you already look angry. So for the sake of my already poor health, I'll shut up now."

Cop: "No keep going it was just getting interesting."

Augustus: *trembling* "Crap… w-who let you in?"

Daisy: "Uhh I heard you were attacked and I didn't feel like keeping this one a secret just like when it happened to Mikie, Susie, Paulo, Lucy and I. So this time I got a nice police officer to help out today." *sincere and innocent smile, oblivious to the damage she has done* "Umm, did I do something wrong?"

Jasmine: "Auggie, why do you look so scared? It's not like this is the psycho you were talking about."

Augustus: "Oh no, Daisy just brought in a cop that is happy to be hearing all of this and is not showing a bit of concern for the beat up witness to a major crime. Absolutely nothing wrong with that."

Jasmine: "No need to be so sarcastic Auggie." *pouts*

Augustus: "And you completely missed the point. Great, just great."

Doctor: "Now who is being judgmental? This police officer just wants some answers he is not going to hurt-" *falls down and there is a knife in his back* "Guh!"

Jasmine: *takes knife out and holds it up towards the cop who has shut the door and locked it already* "S-Stay back!" *knife shakes as Jasmine's hands start shaking* "I-I won't let you hurt anybody else."

Cop: *takes out gun and points it at her* "You were saying?"

Jasmine: *backs away and drops the knife to the ground, she closes her eyes and then she hears a gunshot*


	17. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 16

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 16**

Augustus: *standing in front of Jasmine, coughs up blood* "Y-you got what you came for. You have your revenge. Now just leave, before you do something you'll regret like taking the life of an innocent girl." *stumbles to the ground*

Cop: "Fine, enjoy your last moments and be happy I'm not like you." *starts walking away, but is stopped*

Augustus: "Hey if it means anything to you, she told me she didn't enjoy doing what she did… she was just following orders." *passes out*

Cop: "Following orders from whom?! Who told her to create a cult and kill almost all of the members?! Was it that guy that told me to frame those kids or else I'll be forced to watch her die?! Damn it wake up you piece of shit!"

Doctor: *gets up and sucker punches the crooked cop, knocking him out* "You're the piece of shit for doing all of this." *goes over to the phone* "Nurse, page a surgical team over to this room and call the police but make sure to get the Feds over here. *hangs up the phone, grabs some gauze, and presses it to Augustus' chest to try and stop the bleeding* "Don't you dare give up dumbass. You have a sweet beautiful girl over here and for some reason I will never understand, she loves you. If you give up on life you will give up on her. Is that what you want?!"

Augustus: *wakes up* "Okay you don't have to yell… ugh what did I miss?"

Doctor: "Jasmine he is up, is there anything you want to say to this idiot right now?"

Jasmine: "He is not an idiot… he just likes to make the stupidest decisions." *wipes away some tears* "Please don't die I want to have a chance to properly thank you for saving my life." *blushes* "Maybe I can reward you with something more than finding you a new place to stay. What do you think Auggie?"

Augustus: "Now I have a reason to haunt this hospital if the doctors here decide to fuck up. Doctor I have no reason to trust you, but Daisy seems to like you… can you watch over here and don't let her anywhere near the operating table or wherever I'm going. Oh and don't worry about drugging me… the Tylenol made it so that I can't feel any physical pain. So as soon as the good doctors get here, have them start doing their professional job."

Doctor: "Are you implying that I am a hack?"

Augustus: "No. I am implying that you would kill me the moment you press a scalpel anywhere near my chest."

Surgeon: "I'm here which one is the patient?"

Doctor: "Which one? Just what exactly do you see?"

Surgeon: "I see a teenage boy that looks high and is bleeding, a doctor that is dripping blood from behind, and a teenage girl that is bleeding from her ear. You said there was one patient not 3. So who do I start on first?"

Jasmine: "First, I am not bleeding at all. Second, the moron on the floor is your patient. Third, the doctor with a hole in his back needs to call another surgeon and a nurse to help out in case anything goes wrong. Finally, Daisy you need to go and stay with Abbey for a little bit… he probably went back to his room." *check outside of the room and sees a tired out Abbey sleeping against the wall* "Daisy there is only a certain amount of abuse a person's heart can take… don't mess with Abbey's heart any further or he might not be around for much longer. I know Abbey is incredibly loyal to you and he has shown how dedicated he is… do you think that maybe it is a good time to move on from your crush with Mike and give Abbey the affection he deserves. Or is that too much to ask from you?"

Daisy: *sees Abbey sleeping against the wall* "He waited out here this entire time?" *hugs Abbey* "Thank you for being so patient with me… I'll try to be a better girlfriend from now on."

Abbey: *drowsily* "Whatever makes you happy Daisy… I won't mind." *yawn*

Daisy: *giggles* "Come on sleepyhead let's go find a bed for you to sleep in."

Abbey: "I would rather find one for you to sleep in. You are a princess and need to be treated as such."

Daisy: "Eeee! I love that idea… but I'm not the patient here you are." *turns to Jasmine* "I guess you are a patient too, now that the head injury you had earlier has not healed on its own."

Abbey: "Why is there blood dripping out of Jasmine's ear?"


	18. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 17

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 17**

Jasmine: "I'm not bleeding! So stop saying that I am!"

Augustus: *looks at the Surgeon* "I've got this." *looks at Jasmine and yells* "Check your other ear angel!" *coughs up more blood, this time darker* "Well that doesn't look good." *licks some of his own blood* "Huh, I expected it to taste awful, but it has a bittersweet taste to it. Hey doctor. What do you think that means?"

Jasmine: "It means you don't have time to be acting like some drunken idiot now shut up and do as you are told."

Augustus: *pats Jasmine on the head with his clean hand* "Silly angel, you are not a doctor yet, so your opinion doesn't matter."

Jasmine: *slaps Augustus hard then walks away steaming*

Surgeon: *wide-eyed* "At least I understand why this kid got shot. He doesn't know when to shut up."

Doctor: "Or when to show respect to people that could easily hurt him right now."

Jasmine: "Do you 2 have anything to say or are you going to get back to fixing this idiot up?" *glares*

Doctor and Surgeon: "Whatever you say miss." *both put on a nervous smile and then get back to prepping for surgery, then they walk and talk while they try save Augustus' life*

Surgeon: "Why are you getting prepped?"

Doctor: "I'm going to help. Besides, I know about the boy's injuries and he is a witness to a major crime… better to be safe than sorry, right?"

Surgeon: "Right! Uhh how sorry will we be if we accidently kill him anyways? Not that I'm planning on it I just want to know… for motivation."

Doctor: "I'll be blunt for a moment. You kill him, she kills you. That girl grabbed a knife out of my back and tried to threaten a cop, just to protect her boyfriend. Jasmine is one crazy chick."

Surgeon: "Sounds like a perfect match for this little psycho right here. Look at this, he is smiling even after getting smacked so hard by that girl. Wait do you think he likes abuse?"

Doctor: "It would not surprise me, but what would is if we manage to fix him up completely. Augustus has a broken rib that might be pressing against his lungs, a concussion that comes with a cracked skull, and a gunshot wound in the chest. It's a miracle he is even breathing right now. How are we going to fix this?"

Surgeon: "By getting started. We need to use anesthesia on him even if he said he doesn't need it."

Doctor: "The kid took 8 500 milligram pills of Tylenol and that is already enough to cause serious damage to his liver… do you really think he needs more drugs in his system?"

Surgeon: "This kid really is a maniac… now I feel sorry for the girl that has to call him a boyfriend."

Doctor: "So did I at one point, but now I see they are meant to be."

Surgeon: "Dude did you just rhyme?"

Doctor: "Uhh, I guess I did."

Surgeon: "Lame! Okay what made you change your mind?"

Doctor: "The way he got out of the bed and moved in front of her to take a bullet… that definitely convinced me. Augustus is crazily in love with Jasmine. Let's make sure they could see each other again."

Surgeon: "Is that a tear in your eye?"

Doctor: "Yeah I guess these two remind me of when I was younger and in love."

Surgeon: "You are such a pansy." *grins* "Maybe after I'm done with this surgery I'll pay a visit to your wife if you don't love her anymore."

Doctor: "I can and will knock you out and call up another surgeon."

Surgeon: "Yeah right, don't make me laugh I have a busy schedule today. Let's get this over with."


	19. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 18

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 18**

Doctor and Surgeon: *the bullet has been located along with any fragments, the surgeon starts making surgical incisions and the doctor helps by cleaning the openings regularly and helping the surgeon whenever necessary, the surgeon starts removing each bullet fragment and placing them in a container until all of them are removed… luckily there was not a lot of internal bleeding, wherever there was any bleeding the surgeon and doctor would close the wound, finally they close all the incisions and put stitches on each spot*

Doctor: "Phew, I'm glad that is over now. So do you want to watch a movie or something to celebrate?"

Surgeon: "Nope."

Doctor: "Oh… okay."

Surgeon: "We can watch a movie later, but we aren't even close to being done. Did you forget we still have 2 more surgeries on this one patient and you aren't looking too great right now… wait where the hell did that puddle of blood come from?"

Doctor: *notices puddle of blood below him* "Whoops I was so worried about all of the wounds this kid has that I forgot about my own wound." *nervous chuckle*

Surgeon: "I noticed you dripping blood when I first showed up, but I figured a good doctor like you would have done something about it already. So what is all this blood from? Some cut you didn't properly bandage."

Doctor: "I got stabbed."

Surgeon: "I'm sorry, but I think I need you to repeat that."

Doctor: "Look." *turns around and shows the stab wound in his back* "It wasn't deep nor did it hit any vital organs. So what is next? Maybe some brain surgery for this crazy kid?"

Surgeon: "You are the one that needs brain surgery if this seems like the perfect time to make jokes. The hell is wrong with you?"

Doctor: "I think you forgot to say the 'what' in that last line."

Surgeon: "You are bleeding from your back and correcting my grammar is a higher priority than getting some help? Well at least I know why you seem so eager to help others. You're insane and you don't really care what happens to you as long as you can put a smile on another person's face."

Doctor: "So are we going to check up on this kid's broken rib or are we going to keep wasting more time?"

Surgeon: "I'll heal this kid's rib on my own. I need you to do something for me."

Doctor: "If you want me to get you a date, then you'll have to wait."

Surgeon: "This can't wait, I need you to go and find the hospital's top neurologist. She is the only one that can handle whatever problem that Jasmine girl has with her brain."

Doctor: "Dude that is messed up. Just because she likes Augustus does not mean she has some neurological problem."

Surgeon: "You're right, but the fact is that she is bleeding out of her ear and hasn't noticed at all. That doesn't seem odd to you? I'm thinking she has traumatic brain injury, or TBI."

Doctor: "That should be obvious by now… I can see why you want me to get a Neurologist."

Surgeon: "Shut up and do what you do best. Run! Make sure you find her before she leaves or we are gonna be in trouble, Ya pansy!"

Doctor: "Just make sure you don't kill anyone while I'm gone." *runs out the operating room and searches the hospital*

Surgeon: *focuses on healing Augustus' rib or at least alleviating the pressure that is against his chest while the doctor is searching for the only neurologist in the hospital today* "Why did we have to be so short staffed today of all days? I could have sent somebody that wasn't stabbed in the back to go run around searching for that neurologist."

Doctor: *running though the hallways* "Might be helpful if I knew where her office was." *stops at directory* "Well at least I'm heading in the right direction, if only I was at the top floor instead of the bottom floor." *sigh* "I better get running." *speeds off towards other end of the hospital and starts running up the stairs, but feels a sharp pain in his back* "Come on, I can't let a little pain stop me from saving a little girls life… and possible her boyfriend's life as well." *runs some more until he bumps into somebody near the top floor* "Guh! Sorry I just need to find a neurologist before she leaves."

Neurologist: "Well you just ran into her. Can you tell me why you are in such a hurry to have your eyes poked out?"

Doctor: *nervously* "Uhh, there is a girl that desperately needs your help… umm, it might be nice if you helped her out and maybe checked on her boyfriend too?"

Neurologist: *starts walking down the steps* "No. I'm already clocked out. I just came back to grab a few things. Next time you want to ask something from me make sure you have something to offer and tell me instead of asking. I despise spineless wimps like you. Enjoy having yet another lonely night."


	20. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 19

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 19**

Doctor: *struggles to get up* "W-Wait!" *stumbles down a flight of stairs, but is caught by the neurologist before he hits the floor*

Neurologist: *notices something warm on her hand which is currently on the doctor's stab wound* "Is that blood I'm feeling right now?" *looks at the red liquid on the palm of her hand* "This better be from a patient."

Doctor: "Nope. It's definitely mine."

Neurologist: "Why are you running upstairs when all of the emergency rooms are downstairs?" *irritated sigh* "Don't tell me I have to check on your brain again."

Doctor: "starts limping downstairs* "We don't have time for this. A teenage girl is going to end up with brain damage if you don't check on her."

Neurologist: "Not my problem. Find somebody else."

Doctor: "There is nobody else!" *grabs her arm* "I'm not asking I'm telling you. Either you promise to save this girl's life and the life of her idiot boyfriend or… or you'll have to fight me."

Neurologist: *starts laughing uncontrollably* "What? You are seriously threatening me? Ha, just look at yourself. You are in pain and you can barely stand. The only good qualities you'd have in a fight are your speed and precision."

Doctor: "Quit laughing I can still beat you if I wanted to." *holds onto wall for support*

Neurologist: *Still laughing* "I'll stop laughing when you show you're able to back up that tough talk. Ha, you need a wall to help you stay up and you are against hitting girls. Just how do you expect to win?"

Doctor: "… Like this!" *grabs onto the neurologist and holds her in a tight hug*

Neurologist: *stops laughing and starts blushing* "W-what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Doctor: "Defeating you with love. Like you said I don't really like hitting women. Now giving people hugs is a different story." *smiles*

Neurologist: *struggles to escape tight hug* "Damn it let me go you ass!"

Doctor: "Nope."

Neurologist: "You must really want to lose your job if you are willing to sexually assault me in the staircase." *smirk*

Doctor: "Nope."

Neurologist: "Well if you want to keep your job then you should know why it is a bad idea to hug me from the front."

Doctor: "Nope."

Neurologist: "Let me give you a hint: The last person that touched my breasts without my permission, kind of like the way you are doing it right now, yeah they ended up staying in this hospital for a few months. Do you want that?"

Doctor: "Nope."

Neurologist: "Then let me go you piece of shit!"

Doctor: "Nope."

Neurologist: "Quit saying nope!"

Doctor: "Nope."

Neurologist: *seething with rage* "Let me go and I promise to only hurt you a little. I'll just break a few bones and I won't kill you."

Doctor: "Nope."

Neurologist: "Get your stupid feet off of my feet and I can kick your sorry ass down the stairs."

Doctor: "Nope." *snickers*

Neurologist: "What's so funny asshole? You like the idea of a woman dominating you?

Doctor: "I like the idea of you thinking I'm just going to let go before you promise to save that girl and her boyfriend. Think about it, I run up to the top floor of this building knowing I had a stab wound in my back, just so I could get you to help. Do you really think I'm leaving empty handed?"

Neurologist: "Of course not, you'll be leaving with a black eye soon enough and an ass-whooping. You'll be lucky if you can even walk when I'm through with you, but I'll help out this girl and her boyfriend. Get this through your thick skull: I'm not doing it for you! I was going to help her anyways and that is why I started walking downstairs. I received a phone call… some nice girl was asking me to check up on her friend. I think Daisy was her name and she wanted me to check up on Jasmine. Take a look at the medical supplies that are in my bag."

Doctor: "Okay." *releases the Neurologist and opens bag* "Oh I see the medical suppli-"

Neurologist: *puts the doctor in a sleeper hold* "Remember what I asked you to say last time you pissed me off? Say it or go to sleep!"

Doctor: *barely able to breathe* "All… hail… the… queen." *on the verge of passing out*

Neurologist: *releases the doctor* "Now who is the best doctor in this place?"

Doctor: "We both know I'm the best with medicine and you are the best with brains."

Neurologist: "No I am the best and don't you dare forget it."

Doctor: "But I can't help it you are so easy to forget."

Neurologist: *grabs the doctor, pins him to the wall, and prepares to punch him*

Doctor: *flinches and closes eyes*


	21. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 20

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 20**

Neurologist: *looks at the doctor then releases him* "You're not even worth getting upset over anymore." *sigh* "We need to hurry if we want to save Jasmine and that stupid boyfriend of hers." *picks up the doctor and carries him bridal style*

Doctor: *shocked* "W-what are you doing?"

Neurologist: "Shut up and enjoy this moment. I know you'll be dreaming about it for the next few months." *starts walking down the stairs as fast as she can while making sure not to trip and fall*

Doctor: *Blushes* "Umm, thanks." *looks away*

Neurologist: "So how is life with a girl you almost never see?" *smirk*

Doctor: "I still see her for a while before she goes to her modeling job. Umm, how is life treating you and that surgeon boyfriend you have?"

Neurologist: "Like I'll ever tell you who he is." *pant* "He actually makes me happy. You probably wish you could do the same."

Doctor: "Are you trying to get me to say nope on purpose or are you trying to be hopeful?"

Neurologist: "You're one to talk Mr. 'I hope I can see her soon' seriously how pathetic are you?"

Doctor: "Yeah I'm the pathetic one. Wait we are here."

Neurologist: *runs past the room Augustus is in* "We are going straight to Jasmine."

Doctor: "Uhh, she only has a bloody ear… Augustus has a bloody head. Does this have anything to do with me pissing you off?"

Neurologist: "Augustus has a way to alleviate the pressure if the damaged areas in his brain begin to swell. Jasmine does not… I want to save 2 more lives before I go home not just one more. Now tell me how your boy is doing."

Doctor: "He's doing fine and he's kind of getting along with that khao manee girl of yours."

Neurologist: "What are you talking about they get along fine."

Doctor: "He has been coming home with bruises that are worse than the ones you gave me when we were younger!"

Neurologist: "Not my fault that korat boy of yours is more of a wimp than you are."

Doctor: "You know that I could whoop your butt the moment I forget you're a girl and trust me that happens often."

Neurologist: *stops running and drops the doctor on the floor* "We are here, come on and get off your ass you lazy bum."

Doctor: *gets up like normal* "Hey I'm all better now! I can run again yay!"

Neurologist: "You're welcome… touch me and I'll kick you so hard that you won't be having kids ever again."

Doctor: "Not even with you?" *innocent look*

Neurologist: *blushes then kicks him regularly in the shin* "You are lucky I didn't go full force."

Doctor: *grabs shin* "Still hurts. Can you just help Jasmine already? Hey… why are you just standing there?" *looks into the room and does not like what he sees* "A-are we too late?"

Neurologist: "Jasmine has blood coming out of her ears and her nose. So what the hell do you think?"

Doctor: *fearfully* "N-no! We… we can't give up. We have to try something… anything! Please don't give up."

Neurologist: "Heh, me giving up? I thought you knew me better than that. Come on you are helping me."

Doctor: "Why me?!

Neurologist: "Everyone else has either gone home or is busy keeping somebody alive. You don't fall into either category and I fall into both. I say I need some help, you will follow orders got it?"

Doctor: "I don't have to listen to you… I'm only going to do what you say because we have to save this girl."

Neurologist and Doctor: *both of them carefully pick up Jasmine, put her on the table, get prepped while talking*

Neurologist: "I'm surprised you even care. Especially with the way you act around me."

Doctor: "Don't worry if we manage to save her I'll buy you something to eat or do whatever you like for a day. Deal?"

Neurologist: "What do you get out of this deal?"

Doctor: "You leave me alone and just help with whatever I need you to help me with and as an added bonus I'll still get to eat out with an old friend. This only works if we save her and time is kind of important."

Neurologist: "I'll agree to this if you do whatever I say for a day. Do you accept these terms?"

Doctor: "I accept, now can you just save her already?"

Neurologist: "Consider her saved… and you better consider yourself my new toy." *smirk*

Doctor: "What makes you think I won't enjoy it?" *devilish smile*

Neurologist: *blushes* "Q-quit trying to act like him and give me that drill."

Doctor: *all confidence fades away* "Drill?"

Neurologist: "Yes the drill we are going to use to alleviate the pressure in her skull. Pass it too me."

Doctor: "O-Okay." *shakily hands her the drill*

Neurologist: *talking to the unconscious Jasmine* "Now hold still for me." *starts up drill and pushes it against Jasmine's skull, but then she hears a sound* "Uh-oh."


	22. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 21

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 21**

Jasmine: "Is he going to be okay?"

Doctor: *groans* "Where am I? What happened?"

Jasmine: "You are here in this white room with me. How are you feeling buddy?"

Doctor: *looks around and then gets up startled* "No! This can't be… she promised… I… you… we can't be dead! There is no way she is the best at what she does and she promised you would be safe… this has to be a lie… some messed up dream… I-"

Jasmine: *slaps him hard* "Did that feel real?"

Doctor: *rubs face and tears start forming* "But why? You were so young… you weren't ready to go to heaven yet."

Neurologist: "What makes you think you are in heaven?" *start walking towards Jasmine*

Doctor: *fearfully* "We are in hell? No, this must have been because I screwed up." *starts crying* "Don't worry Jasmine. I'll save you from this demon." *stands in front of Jasmine, arms spread apart and knees shaking*

Neurologist: *pushes the doctor aside* "Move away wimp." *to Jasmine, sweetly* "Are you feeling better sweetie? Do you want a lollipop?"

Jasmine: "Yeah I think I'm fine now, but if I can I would like to stay here for a while… I felt fine before I ended up on the floor bleeding from my nose and ears. Better to be safe than sorry. Also, I may not be a little kid anymore, but who can deny a free lollipop from a kind doctor like you?"

Doctor: *wide-eyed* "Kind? You wouldn't think that way if you followed us around for a day."

Neurologist: "Well if you could convince her to follow us around the hospital tomorrow then I'll make sure to treat you nice."

Doctor: "Jasmine I'll give you $100 if you follow us for a day. Pretty please?"

Jasmine: *takes money* "Easiest $100 I have ever made, but first I have to ask where is Augustus?"

Doctor and Neurologist: *look at each and run towards Augustus' room*

Doctor: "Hold on." *stops the neurologist, picks her up and speedily runs towards Augustus' room*

Neurologist: "What did I tell you about touching me?"

Doctor: "Save the speech for later when you are making me your bitch. Right now you have to save his life."

Neurologist: *grabs the drill* "When I'm done drilling you, you'll wish I-" *hears thud*

Doctor: *groans* "Not again… why is it so dark in here?" *the lights suddenly turn on, the room and the doctor are covered in Augustus' dark red blood* "AAAAAHHHHH!" *runs towards door and tries to open it, but is locked* "Somebody help! Please open this door." *hears ominous laughter, and starts clawing at the door* "HELP!" *hears a crack, the doctor curls up, and then silence*

Jasmine: "What a terrible ending that was."

Augustus: "Yeah couldn't the author come up with something better?"

Jasmine: "The loser probably didn't think this story was going to be good anyways and gave it minimal effort near the end."

Augustus: "Such a shame since the kid actually showed some potential in the first story."

Jasmine: "Can you believe the editor wants the author to write 7 stories?"

Augustus: "7 books? Are they high?" *closes book and puts it away*

Jasmine: "Oh come on it wasn't that bad Auggie."

Augustus: "Let's agree to disagree. Anyways what did you think of that neurologist?"

Jasmine: "Almost psychotic, but incredibly nice when she wants to be. What did you think of the surgeon?"

Augustus: "He was skilled with his hands and I guess I can trust him with my life. Anyone else would have quit or done a half-assed job, but he didn't stop until he was certain I would leave this hospital in one piece. He has definitely earned my respect."

Jasmine: "… Aren't you going to ask me about the doctor?"

Augustus: "Who gives a fuck about that moron?"

Jasmine: "Says the moron that was cornered by me, beaten to a pulp by a dude I beat up 3 times, drove a car into a pole, swallowed 8 500 milligram pills of Tylenol and fell in love with me."

Augustus: *puts arm around Jasmine's shoulder* "I guess that last one is the smartest think I have done all day." *smirk* "What would you say if I got on my knees and proposed to you as soon as I have a ring to offer you?"

Jasmine: "That sounds so corny, Auggie… and that's why I love you. You always know when to cheer me up."

Augustus: "I think you loving me had something to do with that concussion, but I figured asking you would be work a shot."

Jasmine: "Wait, you were being serious? Uhh, I-I'll have to give it some thought but wow this is amazing. You are not being sarcastic are you?"

Augustus: "I'm being serious. I want to know if a girl like you could ever want to marry a guy like me. You can be a bit of a bitch sometime, but you are smart, beautiful, and for some reason you seem to love me. I figured since Daisy has Abbey and Paulo is chasing after Lucy..." *looks down* "Maybe we could try to find happiness with each other."


	23. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 22

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 22**

Jasmine: *sigh* "You are still high off of those pills aren't you?"

Augustus: "Yep, the hot neurologist back there gave me some pills and I swallowed them."

Jasmine: "Aww, you sounded so amazing Auggie… why did you have to look drugged up when you said it?"

Neurologist: "This idiot was supposed to take one pill every 6 hours and he swallowed four of them. He can't help looking drugged up and won't be making any rational decisions anytime soon. Sorry, but you'll have to wait a little longer if you want a tear inducing confession from him."

Augustus: "I think I'll take a nap maybe I'll feel better afterwards." *lies down and goes to sleep*

Jasmine: *with tears in her eyes* "Maybe he only ever loved me because we weren't exactly making smart decisions when we met... maybe I'm only fooling myself and he'll be gone after he is back to normal. I haven't been acting like myself either so how would I know if he even likes the real me?"

Neurologist: *starts rubbing Jasmine's back* "Hey, wipe those tears away. I'm sure he'll still be around for you after the effects of all the drugs wear off. Hey, I'm sure you are a really nice girl especially if the real you isn't an overemotional prude like I have seen."

Jasmine: *wipes away tears and puts on a smile on her face* "I'll ignore that last part. Thanks… that feels kind of good."

Neurologist: "That's because we all like to feel safe and what better way to feel safe than with a friend right by your side. Also, I had practice comforting others."

Jasmine: "Why are you always so sweet to me and never to the doctor?"

Neurologist: "We used to be close when we were young, but things happen and it is best for us to just forget and move on."

Jasmine: "No. Go back into that room, wake him up and resolve whatever issues you have to resolve. I want to see you 2 walk out of there as friends."

Neurologist: "I don't have to do what you tell me to do." *glares at Jasmine*

Jasmine: *tears form in her eyes* "Why can't you just be friends with him?"

Neurologist: *goes from softly speaking to yelling* "He doesn't want to be friends! Now drop it or else!"

Augustus: *wakes up* "Hey quit screaming I'm trying to sleep!" *notices Jasmine is crying and goes over to her* "What the hell did you do to Jasmine?!"

Neurologist: "Why don't you be a good friend and ask her?"

Jasmine: *with tears flowing down her face* "What do you know about being a good friend?! You… you were nice to me, but the moment I started asking questions you act like that? All I wanted was for you to go into that other room and be friendly to the guy who is terrified and alone in a room you covered with fake blood just to scare him."

Augustus: "Uhh, actually I think she used my blood."

Neurologist: "Yep, I used real blood for added effect."

Jasmine: "Wow, you say it like that is something to be proud of. You are about as good at being a friend as I am at being a girlfriend." *looks away* "Come on Auggie, let's go check up on the doctor and give him some company… it's a little bit too cold with the company we are around now."

Neurologist: *grabs onto Jasmine's arm* "Take it back."

Jasmine: "Only if you can prove you are capable of being a nice person again." *wince* "A good way to prove you are a good person would be by loosening the grip on my arm… please?"

Neurologist: *loosens grip, but still holds on* "Tell me why you love him. Do you even have a reason to love him? After all the trouble he put you through… why not just give up on him and find somebody better?"

Jasmine: "Auggie hasn't given up on me, so why should I give up on him? Why go look for somebody better when I have somebody close to me that I love? Unless he does something to hurt my feelings, I won't be leaving him anytime soon… and I know he won't leave me." *blushes and looks away*

Neurologist: *sighs and lets go of Jasmine's arm* "Fine' I'll try and be friendly with that jerk in the other room while you 2 get some bed rest. Do me a favor though, please don't put so much faith on this one boy… I don't want you to make the same mistake I did." *sigh* "Don't let this dumbass break your heart."


	24. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 23

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 23**

Augustus: "Hey hottie, watch your language."

Jasmine: "Hah, like you're any better. You better be careful, you are getting close to being slapped."

Augustus: "Bitch, we both know I'm hot and I'd be perfectly fine with slapping that hottie's ass." *punched by neurologist*

Jasmine: *shocked*

Neurologist: "What I wasn't going to let him talk like that in front of us."

Jasmine: "Why did you hit him so hard?"

Neurologist: "Quit complaining… the jerk probably enjoyed it. Besides, if the jerk wants to act like an idiot, then he'll be treated like an idiot."

Augustus: *groans* "That one actually hurt… I couldn't feel a drill in my head, but I felt that punch. Bitch, do I look like a punching bag?"

Neurologist: "No but you are definitely acting like it. Keep talking to me like that and we'll see what happens next."

Augustus: *smirks* "If you like my voice that much you are more than welcome to enjoy more of it on this bed with me."

Jasmine: "What?! Are you insane? Ugh, forget that I even asked. I'll just sit in this bed over here and just watch her knock you out."

Augustus: "Bitch, please. We both know she wants me." *grabs on to neurologist and brings her close*

Neurologist: "Jasmine, I am three seconds away from teaching this asshole some manners. Either you get him to control himself and keep it in his dreams or I'll make sure he doesn't leave this hospital for years."

Augustus: *starts bringing the neurologist in for the kiss* "If you let me I can make all your wildest dreams come true."

Neurologist: *uses her hand to grab onto Augustus' face, then sweetly says* "Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy this too." *shoves his face against the pillow sideways, uses other hand to grab onto both of Augustus' hands and sits on his recently healed ribcage* "I'll make my dream come true without your help." *leans over and licks his neck* "All I need is a little blood from my patient." *tries to take a bit but Augustus struggles* "What's this? My prey wants to make this fun for me? How nice of you, but being nice now won't stop me from taking your blood." *starts biting his neck*

Augustus: *blushes*

Jasmine: "Aah! What are you doing?! Get away from him!" *tries to get out of the bed and falls down hard*

Neurologist: *stops biting Augustus* "Calm down I was just trying to prove a point. Boys are so easy to play with and none of them are ever faithful. I'm making this point now so you won't be disappointed in the future. It is bound to happen with this idiot eventually, Jasmine." *notices Jasmine on the floor* "What are you doing moron? Get up already." *walks over to Jasmine and tries lightly shoving her* "Shit."

Doctor: *wakes up in a red puddle, soaked in dark red blood* "Ugh, I shouldn't be surprised that she did something like that. Putting me in a room covered with fake blood, pretending to be a demon and giving me a few punches as well… she went too far by talking that way about my family."

Neurologist: "First of all the blood is real dumbass-"

Doctor: "Guh! Then why did you pour a bucket full of it all over me?!"

Neurologist: *picks up the doctor and carries him back to Jasmine* "As you can see I have a little issue on my hand which is far more important than answering any of your questions."

Doctor: *places ear on her chest* "What did you do? She was walking around and talking before I passed out and now she is barely breathing."

Neurologist: "Don't sugarcoat it you fainted the moment I mentioned I was going to go after your son next and gave you a lick right on your ear."

Doctor: "Well duh! That is the most disgusting-"

Augustus: *angry* "You 2 assholes better save her life or start running!"

Neurologist: "You think I'm scared of you coward. I don't see you coming to her rescue. Some lame knight in shining armor you turned out to be. You're absolutely pathetic."

Augustus: *pounces on the neurologist and prepares to punch her, she shows no fear*

Neurologist: "Go ahead, punch me. Like that will make her feel any better. It'll just prove how much of a mindless idiot you are right now." *she gives an indifferent look as she watches a fist come down and hits her forehead*


	25. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 24

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 24**

Doctor: "How did you know he wouldn't knock you out? How did you know he would slow down his punch?"

Neurologist: "I didn't. He just doesn't look like the type that would hit a girl. I was right, this jerk may act tough, but he still has a heart."

Augustus: "Please, just tell me what I have to do to save Jasmine? I-I'll do anything."

Neurologist: *pushes Augustus off* "Getting off the one who is going to help save her life is a good start. Finding a surgeon is another good way to help."

Augustus: *worried* "S-she needs more surgery? How bad are her injuries?"

Doctor: *slaps Augustus* "She is dying and your stupid questions are holding us up, so do all of us a favor and leave!"

Augustus: *tries to say something, but sees Jasmine barely breathing and decides it is better to do what he is told* "Please save her." *leaves the room to go find some help*

Neurologist: "Since when did you have a backbone?"

Doctor: *looks to neurologist with mild annoyance* "Please tell me you have a plan."

Neurologist: *grabs a needle, fills it to 20 cc and sticks it in Jasmine*

Jasmine: *wakes up, groggily* "Ow, my head hurts." *notices needle* "Any particular reason why my legs went numb and why is there a needle in my arm?" *gasps, then grabs onto the neurologist by the neck* "You! What did you do to Auggie you-"

Doctor: "She saved his life and yours. I think that deserves some gratitude… even though I don't agree with her methods."

Jasmine: *releases the neurologist's neck* "Thanks for saving our lives, but seriously why were you kissing my boyfriend on his neck?"

Neurologist: "I bit him to check his blood because it would be bad if his blood still matched the blood in the other room, I went for the neck to freak him out a little since I needed to increase his blood flow, and then I whispered that if he ever wants you to do something like that to him, he would have to behave around other girls. I'm not as evil as I act."

Doctor: "I just wish you were good at being nice instead of putting on that act."

Jasmine: "Well I still think she is a nice person, but I wish she would show it more often."

Neurologist: "I wish you would quit trying to die so I could go home already, but we don't have a genie do we now? Oh, I think I can start making some of my other wishes come true though." *looks at the doctor mischievously* "I saved her ass twice! So now you will be my bitch for the next 2 days."

Doctor: "What!? I only agreed to one day."

Neurologist: "Tough luck. You will be my friend for the next 2 days."

Doctor and Jasmine: *dumbfounded* "What?"

Neurologist: *facepalm* "I actually have to explain what friend means to both of you?"

Jasmine: "No, you just caught us by surprise."

Doctor: "I was expecting to be tied up, tortured, and then forced to become your servant."

Neurologist: "Do you want me to? I could make that happen."

Doctor: "No! Umm, that won't be necessary. Uhh, what is the first thing you want to do as friends?"

Neurologist: "You mentioned something about dinner earlier… that sounds like a good way to start."

Jasmine: *tilts head* "Why do you both look so nervous all of a sudden?"

Neurologist: "Do you have a problem with that?"

Doctor: "We haven't been on a date with each other for years and it has been longer since we have been nice to each other."

Jasmine: "Yeah, I have a problem with letting you 2 go on a date together… without somebody to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Neurologist: "Something is guaranteed to go wrong anyways. You really think you can stop us if we said no to your plan of tagging along?"

Doctor: "Come on, it would be nice to have somebody take pictures on our date." *puts arms around the neurologist's shoulders for a hug* "It sounds like a nice idea... right?"

Neurologist: *blushing into his chest and decides to hug him as well* "Shut up and let me enjoy this." *contented sigh*

Jasmine: "I'll go find a camera." * takes off covers*

Neurologist: *sweetly says* "Move and I'll finish you off myself. Got it?"

Jasmine: *scared* "Umm, I'll just be here in this bed freaking out now." *hides under covers*

Doctor: "You didn't have to scare her."

Neurologist: *whispers* "Scaring her is better than having her find out."


	26. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 25

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 25**

Doctor: *whispers* "Find out what? D-does it have anything to do with Jasmine's legs being numb?"

Neurologist: "… Jasmine? I need to do some tests real quick."

Jasmine: *closes eyes and puts on a smug look* "I thought the plan was for you to go on your date and for me to take picture of you smooching with the doctor... Mua~mua Haha-" *mouth is covered up by the neurologists hand*

Neurologist: *angrily* "Listen here you little brat." *points to the doctor* "You see that guy over there? You better answer because I am not in the mood to play around with you." *removes hand from Jasmine's mouth*

Jasmine: *scared* "Y-yeah?"

Neurologist: *sweetly* "I actually have a chance to become friends with him for the first time in years. I decided that saving your life is more important. So, I would appreciate it if you could kindly cut the bullshit and take this seriously."

Surgeon: *walks in while carrying Augustus* "Which one of you told this moron to find me?"

Neurologist: *thinking to self* "Why the hell did it have to be him?"

Doctor: "She did. We need your help."

Jasmine: *fearful* "W-what happened to him? Why is Auggie dripping blood?!"

Surgeon: *places Augustus on a nearby bed* "He ran into the Intensive Care Unit yelling that he needed a surgeon, then when he saw me, he ran full speed in my direction and spilled blood all over himself… the blood was for a transfusion I was doing, so I got pissed and shoved a needle full of sedatives into his arm. He won't be waking up anytime soon."

Jasmine: "You monster! How could you pump more drugs into him? Do you have any idea how drugged up he already is?!"

Surgeon: "I put him to sleep because he was yelling at me to save a girl named Jasmine and he refused to kindly shut the fuck up like I asked him too, so he got to enjoy some powerful muscle relaxant and then silently doze off. I got back to saving a patient he nearly killed and I got her number as a thank you from her hot sister." *looks at the doctor and neurologist, then grins* "Did somebody get laid or am I dreaming because I never thought I would see my best friend blushing next to my-"

Neurologist: *yelling* "Shut the hell up and listen!" *points to Jasmine* "We need to do tests on this girl before we can even think of releasing her… either you shut up and help out or I will make life at home miserable for you got it."

Surgeon: "You wouldn't be able to resist m-"

Neurologist: "Do you really want to try my patience?" *glares*

Surgeon: *confidence disappears* "No sweetie."

Doctor: "Any particular reason why he just called you sweetie?"

Neurologist: *looks away from doctor* "You going to stand there and ask questions or are you going to bring Jasmine to the MRI machine?"

Surgeon: "Come on pansy lets go."

Doctor: "Quit calling me that already… since when have you turned into a coward?"

Surgeon: "Since… shut the hell up and help me already."

Doctor and Surgeon: *carefully bring Jasmine over to the MRI machine in the neurologist's main medical room*

Augustus: *struggling to stand* "Where are you taking her? What is going on?"

Neurologist: "How are you even able to stand? With all the drugs in your system you should have been out like a light."

Augustus: "The surgeon only stuck me with a needle that was halfway filled..." *dozes off*

Neurologist: *tilts head* "Did this dumbass really fall asleep while talking to me?" *walks over to Augustus and gives him a light slap* "Wake up moron!"

Augustus: *startled* "I'm up! Oh, Hi! How is Jasmine doing? Was the surgery successful? Where is she?"

Neurologist: "You sound so high and pathetic right now." *walks over to a nearby desk and takes out $50, then walks back to Augustus* "Here, go buy Jasmine some flowers and chocolates… make sure to take a shower first." *shoves Augustus out into the empty hallway* "Now get the hell out of here and don't come back for 5 hours. If you are lucky we can all go on a double date." *slams the door shut behind Augustus and locks it*

Augustus: *blinks* "What kind of mind altering drugs did the surgeon give me that could make all of this seem normal?" *shrugs* "Meh, I'll just go do what the hottie told me to do. Hey! Does anybody know where to find a shower? …oh right, we are the only ones on this floor right now. Well that just means there is no one to stop me from finding a shower on my own." *goes off to find a shower and get ready for his 'date' with Jasmine*


	27. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 26

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 26**

Neurologist: *walks into her medical room, but can't help looking back*

Doctor: "I know something is on your mind… is there any way you can tell us about it?"

Neurologist: *turns towards Jasmine* "You ready?"

Doctor: *disappointed sigh* "I didn't think so."

Jasmine: *trembling nervously* "Oh sure. I'm perfectly fine right now. Let's go do this already."

Surgeon: "Sorry cutie, but your words do not match the way your body moves. Better luck next time."

Doctor: "Is there anything we can do to calm you down?"

Jasmine: *still trembling* "Yeah tell me what this big scary looking machine is going to do?"

Neurologist: "MRI stands for Magnetic Resonance Imaging. This machine over here uses radio waves and magnets to scan your body and take images. I will then use the scanned images to figure out what is wrong with you and these idiots will help keep you company by talking to you. There is absolutely zero reason for you to have a panic attack."

Surgeon: "So don't worry you big baby, we'll protect you from the big bad metal monster." *starts laughing*

Doctor: "You could try being more sensitive. Can't you see she is scared and you aren't helping at all." *to Jasmine* "We are right here and no matter what happens you won't be alone."

Jasmine: *puts her hand on the doctor's shoulder* "I like that you are being very sweet to me, but you are not my type. Sorry for breaking your heart."

Surgeon: *starts laughing and grabs his sides* "Hahaha, rejected by a high school brat. How does it feel, pansy? Haha-"

Neurologist: *slaps the surgeon* "Probably the same way it felt when you got rejected. You lousy jerk." *walks over to Jasmine and grabs her shoulders, and angrily says* "I don't like hurting little girls, but if you move around while the MRI machine is scanning you, then we will get a bunch of useless scans and end up wasting more time. You think that machine is scary?" *points to the MRI machine* "That machine over there is going to help us find out what is wrong with you and we will do our best to make sure you get to see your boyfriend again. If you don't want him, I'll take him… do I make myself clear?"

Jasmine: *quietly* "Yes."

Neurologist: "I said: Do I make myself clear?!" *tightens grip*

Jasmine: *starts shaking* "Yes! I-I'll be good." *closes eyes* "Please don't hurt me. I was only scared because my legs felt numb earlier, but that won't really matter if my arms are broken too."

Neurologist: *realizes what she has done, loosen her grip, and brings Jasmine in for a hug* "I won't hurt you… I just want you to get better so I can send you home. I want you and that moron to be happy together and I won't take no for an answer. If you can't be brave for us, then be brave for him."

Doctor: "Just to be clear I wasn't asking her out on a date."

Surgeon: *puts arm around the doctor's shoulders* "Sorry buddy, but no one gives a rat's ass about your fantasies of going out with high school girls."

Doctor: "Hey! I don't have fantasies of-"

Radiologist: "Shut up and kiss him already! We all know you want to!"

Surgeon: *removes arm from the doctor's shoulders* "Shut the hell up and get the fuck out. Actually babe, you can stay and give these hugging hotties some love." *turns to the doctor* "You can give us some privacy. I'll be showing them my kind of healing." *wink*

Doctor: *blushing* "Ugh, you are absolutely disgusting! Why do you have to be such a perverted pig?"

Surgeon: "Takes one to know one, pedo."

Doctor: "I'm not a pedo. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Surgeon: "I actually get the girls instead of just fantasizing about them. Also, I heard no argument about you being a perverted pig." *smirk*

Doctor: "That's it I'm going to-"

Radiologist: "Just grab his ass, kiss him passionately, and show him how much you love him already!"

Doctor: "I'm not gay! What do I have to do to prove that I'm not gay?!"

Radiologist: "There is nothing wrong with being gay. Just ask my closet lesbian friend over here." *points to the neurologist*

Jasmine: *calms down* "Okay, I'm pretty sure I can handle being brave… this isn't the first time I decided to be brave for him, you know. Also, who is that girl over there that's calling you a lesbian?" *points to radiologist*


	28. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 27

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 27**

Neurologist: *releases the hug and starts walking to another room, behind glass* "It won't be the last time either, I can promise you that much." *whispers* "She is the closest thing I have to a friend right now… ever since my break-up with a certain jerk."

Jasmine: "Oh, am I sensing some bitterness from you?"

Neurologist: "You'll be feeling a slap from me if you don't shut up."

Jasmine: "Ooh, definitely some bitterness. Who was it? Who was the one you decided to be brave for?"

Neurologist: "Your mom, now lie on your back and hold still you little runt."

Doctor: "Hey that is not how you talk to patients."

Surgeon: "What's that? Do you want her to get you some digits?"

Doctor: "No, I don't want a high school girl's phone number."

Surgeon: "That is because you are a fag. Deal with it."

Doctor: "You are a terrible excuse for a-"

Neurologist: *shocks everyone in the room by waking over to the doctor and giving him a kiss, then looks over to the surgeon* "So I heard you mentioning somebody being gay? I'm sure you could find somebody special to spend your lonely nights with because we're done. You'll find some divorce papers on your desk that will put an end to our loveless marriage."

Surgeon: *devastated expression* "Buh? It's not loveless I-I love you very much. Come on you know that is true babe. Don't you?"

Neurologist: "I can't say the same about you. It didn't help that I kept hearing about all these girls you go out with and the fact you have the number of a blood transfusion patient's sister, just confirms everything I have heard."

Surgeon: "But I wasn't cheating on you."

Neurologist: "Even if I believed that, it doesn't change all the sneaking around behind my back. I'll be sure to find you a nice boyfriend that could heal your broken heart. Oh, by the way, you were never more than a crush to me."

Jasmine: "Ooh, a fatal blow to the surgeon's ego has been successfully delivered by the reigning champ: The Neurologist and the crowd goes wild." *makes sounds of audience going wild* "So between the runner-up from this year(surgeon) and the runner-up from the past(doctor), who would you marry first if you had a do-over on life? Who out of these two lovely jerks do you consider the number one guy in your life?"

Neurologist: *angrily* "If you know what is good for you then you will shut up and lie on your back, Jasmine."

Jasmine: *lies on her back* "You know I won't stop asking until I get a truthful answer. What is it going to hurt to tell me who the number one guy in your life was?"

Neurologist: *starts up the MRI machine* "More than it hurts your mother when she has to listen to your constant questions. Now seriously, shut up or I will stop the MRI and tape your mouth shut."

Surgeon: "Hey kid! She isn't kidding about doing that… I'll pay you $20 to start thrashing around and calling her names!" *tearfully* "I need a good pick me up right now."

Doctor: "Don't do it! He doesn't have any money with him!" *looks to Paulo* Aww, does somebody need a hug? I'm here for you if you have a change of heart."

Jasmine: "Why are you yelling? I can hear just fine and no I don't want a hug from a pedo."

Doctor: "I wasn't talking to you Jasmine, I was talking to one of my friends who is hurting right now. I just want to make the pain go away."

Jasmine: "If you are trying to make a case that you are not gay, then you are failing miserably."

Surgeon: *gives the doctor a tight hug* "Thanks, but if you hurt her…" *starts hugging the doctor tighter than the doctor would like* "I'll be the one crushing you, got it?" *releases the doctor and goes to a corner, with tears flowing down his face*

Jasmine: "The gayness level is over…" *notices that somebody left the room* "Hey, did the neurologist just leave? I heard footsteps and a door open and close."

Neurologist: *thinking to self * "Where is that damn tape?" *hears knocking and walks over to the door* "Who the hell is knocking at this time of night?" *opens door and sees a gun pointed at her head*


	29. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 28

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 28**

Alejandro: "Remember me Blue Eyes? I sure do remember you." *strokes her hair with his free hand*

Neurologist: "Yeah, I remember chipping your tooth, scratching your face up, and kicking your ass back when I was still in 8th grade. Does any of that sound familiar you little bitch?"

Alejandro: "Still as feisty and sexy as ever. How about I teach you some manners… better yet how about we put that mouth of yours to good use?"

Neurologist: "How about I kick you between the legs so you can remember the good old times of me putting you on your knees?"

Alejandro: "Forget what happens when you don't do as you are told, girlie?" *closes eyes and shakes his head* "Guess I'll have to show you."

Neurologist: *kicks the gun out of his hand* "Did you forget what happens when you underestimate me?!" *sprints at him and does a spin kick*

Alejandro: "Oh, Fuuu-" *takes a powerful kick to the face and decides that now would be a good time to run for his life*

Doctor: *walks in* "Umm, something is wrong with Jasmine could you-"

Neurologist: "That was the guy that tried to rape me in 8th grade... end him!"

Doctor: "He's dead!" *starts sprinting* "I'm not letting you get away asshole!"

Neurologist: "Bring back what is left of him!" *calms herself and then goes to the other room to check on Jasmine* "What is wrong with her now?"

Surgeon: "We are not talking anymore. Go talk to your new fiancée or whatever you are calling him."

Neurologist: "You know that creep with the scar on his face from that alley? Yeah, he was stupid enough to point a gun at me and not put a bullet in my skull."

Surgeon: "Where the hell is this bastard I'll kill him for trying to kill you!"

Radiologist: "What happened to 'we are not talking anymore' or did you just forget, Romeo?"

Surgeon: "Shut up. I don't care if she isn't my girl anymore, if somebody threatens her they will have to deal with me."

Neurologist: "He is probably dealing with getting his head stomped on… that is what he did to him when we were in that alley. You probably don't remember since you were busy crying like a baby in the corner because of your stupid phobia."

Surgeon: "Okay first, I was a kid that got surrounded in a park by dogs… how am I not going to be scared of barking after being attacked by a dog that was bigger than me? Second, I'm not the one that is scared to go near a pool or any big enough body of water. If you want to talk about a stupid phobia, let's talk about that one. Third, What the Fuck! You let the pansy, who nearly got killed by that bastard, go after him? I thought you were in love with him or something? Fourth, if that pansy dies can we get back together… please?"

Radiologist: "A little girl's life is in danger and you two are more worried about some silly drama? Can you 2 drop the drama for one minute and focus?"

Neurologist: *walks over to Jasmine* "She is just sleeping. She clearly had a long day and needs some rest. I'll go check if Jasmine had any unusual brain activity." *Checks the scans from the MRI machine* "This day just can't get any worse can it? If he tells me that creep got away, I will choke somebody."

Surgeon: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Neurologist: "Well, I can't choke the patient or her boyfriend, the Bittersweet Hospital is nearly empty, I'm not going to choke my best friend or the boy I had a crush on since before I even knew what a crush was… that leaves the guy I just divorced."

Radiologist: "Why do you have to choke anyone at all?"

Neurologist: "I was told by my psychiatrist that it is not a good idea to hold onto my anger and that I need to release it in a more constructive way. Choking somebody that pissed me off seems pretty damn constructive."

Surgeon: "I always knew you were crazy for me babe, but not this kind of crazy."

Neurologist: "Call me crazy again… go ahead and make my day."

Surgeon: "You are a fucking lunatic that needs to be put into a mental hospital. Did you think that sounded hot enough babe?"

Neurologist: "Not as hot as this." *pushes the surgeon against the wall, lowers his defenses with a kiss, then eases her hands around his neck and starts choking him* "Does this excite you as much as it excites me?"

Surgeon: *doesn't even make an attempt to do anything* "I'm s-sorry." *passes out*


	30. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 29

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 29**

Neurologist: *releases the surgeon* "Oh don't look at me like that, he is still breathing."

Radiologist: "Thank goodness. How about I teach you how to shoot a gun and you shoot targets in the gun range? Does that sound like a better idea? Certainly sounds better than nearly choking somebody to death."

Doctor: *walks-in carrying Alejandro* "Let me show you what happens when you put a gun in her hands." *hands the neurologist the gun that was dropped by Alejandro earlier* "Here, I even have a target for you." *drops an unconscious Alejandro in front of her*

Neurologist: *grabs gun, but her hands start shaking* "Come on just aim and click… he deserves it right? D-Damn it, I can't." *drops gun and starts trembling*

Radiologist: "What the hell just happened?"

Doctor: "I guess the idea of killing somebody else is just too much for her to handle… no matter how much he deserves it. She is perfectly fine with beating somebody to a bloody pulp though… just not with weapons or the use of drowning."

Radiologist: "If you know so much then why don't you marry her?"

Doctor: "I want to wait until the time is right and we both just got out of a marriage… it won't be easy for us to get married so quickly after we just finished divorcing people we have been with for years."

Neurologist: "S-She's gone? You mean she is finally out of your life? I… This isn't some sick joke as payback for earlier… is it? I can have a chance to be with you?"

Doctor: "Yes. I can give you a chance if you are willing to forgive me and give me chance to be more than a-"

Neurologist: *kisses the doctor* "I think I can handle having you as a boyfriend. You'll have to earn forgiveness from me though." *wink*

Doctor: *blushes* "As long as I don't end up like them." *points to the surgeon and Alejandro*

Neurologist: *pouts* "You're no fun… I'll try not to rough you up like I used to back in the day."

Radiologist: "Eww… you used to rough him up in the back? Did it happen when I saw you press the doctor against the wall? That would explain why you want the doctor to say you are the best. You 2 are butt buddies… it all makes sense now."

Neurologist: "You're dead!" *starts running towards the radiologist*

Doctor: "Running for your life seems like a good idea."

Radiologist: *already started running* "Don't have to tell me twice. Boy, she clearly can't take a joke... even a lame one. Well, have a good night lovers, yikes." *dodges a stapler, then runs away to avoid severe injury*

Doctor: "How do you think that other kid is doing?"

Neurologist: *pants* "Who… the fuck… cares?"

Doctor: *crosses arms* "I do… I care. What do you say about that?"

Neurologist: "… Say that first part again."

Doctor: *tilts head* "I do… I care."

Neurologist: *sigh* "Doesn't mean as much as I thought it would… still a lot better than what I was expecting out of you."

Doctor: "… You are acting weird on purpose aren't you?"

Neurologist: "Want me to kick your ass again? I could go back to normal again if you really want me to… think about that before you go opening that silly mouth of yours. Got it?"

Doctor: *shrugs* "Well since this is clearly some dream you can go ahead and do whatever you want. I won't stop you."

Neurologist: *smirks* "Hmm, how often do you dream of me?"

Doctor: "Most of the recent dreams are actually nightmares where you are constantly chasing me until I'm eventually cornered. How about you? Do you have any dreams with me in them… or am I not worth dreaming about?" *prepares for what he thinks is an obvious answer*

Neurologist: "I definitely dream of you… idiot. I didn't think you wasted any time thinking about me, though. Anything sweet hiding with those nightmares or do you really just see me as some sort of monster?"

Doctor: "I don't think of you as a monster anymore. I used to for a while, but now I know that you are just sad and lonely. I actually did have a few good dreams of you… umm, I can't tell you though."

Neurologist: "Oh come on! If you can't be honest to me in a dream, then what makes you think you can be honest to me in real life? Out with it already… can't be worse than what you already said."

Doctor: "… This is one really weird dream, but sure why not? Before I as you anything at all, I need to ask you a question..." *looks away* "Umm, if I said that I loved you… what would you say back? I know you are not real, but if you were what would you say?"

Neurologist: *hugs him and blushes* "It's not like I love you… I just don't want to be without you anymore."


	31. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 30

**Jasmine's Day Off Chapter 30**

Doctor: "Can you please let go already?"

Neurologist: "No! I won't let go. I already let you slip away once and I won't let you leave again!"

Doctor: "Uhh, you're hurting me right now can you please loosen your grip at least?"

Neurologist: *releases the hug* "Why the fuck did you not get that stab wound closed?"

Doctor: "No I'm pretty sure the surgeon fixed me up a while ago."

Neurologist: "With a bandage? That's it." *picks up the doctor and carries him to a bed* "I'll make this quick. But first I'll have to put you to sleep." *grabs a drill and uses it in the air right in front of the doctor*

Doctor: *faints and then wakes up the next morning* "Ugh, why is my body aching?" *notices the neurologist cuddled up next to him… then notice that he isn't wearing any clothes right now and neither is she* "…This must be the weirdest dream I have had in a long time. Hopefully I'll wake up soon." *can't help notice her cute body*

Neurologist: *yawns and then stretches* "Good you're awake honey. What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

Doctor: *blushes* "You."

Neurologist: "What?"

Doctor: "Umm, you look beautiful today sweetie." *thinking to self* "This is just a dream, might as well just play along and not do anything stupid… or else it could turn into a nightmare."

Neurologist: "Why thank you honey. How was your day at the hospital?"

Doctor: *wide-eyed* "It was good. How was your day?"

Neurologist: "I saved a few lives today. The most interesting ones were a nice young couple. A hardheaded boy and an overemotional girl… sound familiar to you? Maybe they should get together now before they do something they regret."

Doctor: "What are you trying to say?"

Neurologist: "I'm saying that girl needs to tell him how much she really loves him before he leaves… she should of put some more effort into saying that she loved him. Maybe she would have been with him from the start instead of years later." *tears start flowing down her face, but she keeps on talking* "She should have showed him how sorry she was then she wouldn't have ended up alone."

Doctor: "You're crying? I didn't even realize you could cry anymore."

Neurologist: "Guess I'm not as cold hearted as we think."

Doctor: *Uh-oh* "This is about what I said all those years ago isn't it? You… you weren't talking about Jasmine were you?"

Neurologist: "No shit Sherlock." *wipes away tears*

Doctor: "Look can we just get past this already? I was a hormonal idiot that broke your heart and I'm sorry. I said it now can we move on?"

Neurologist: "You really think it is a good idea to piss me off right now? You are naked and trapped in a room that has people waiting outside for both of us. You leave this room without me around your arms… you won't be seeing the sun again."

Doctor: "Back to making threats now?" *sigh* Right when I think you've changed, you manage to show me just how gullible I really am." *gets changed and starts walking out*

Neurologist: *sigh* "Get him, but be gentle."

Jasmine and Radiologist: *jump out and attempt to tackle him to the ground, but he dodges and they collide with each other*

Augustus: *anticipated where he would dodge to and made sure to be there to grab the doctor* "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slam your pathetic ass hard against the wall?"

Surgeon: "Because that is the gayest thing I ever heard."

Radiologist: "I approve! Go hard or go home boys!"

Neurologist: "His ass is mine. Now be a good boy and bring the idiot to me."

Augustus: "Say the magic word." *smirk*

Neurologist: "Bring him to me and I'll tell your girlfriend how nice you were to me. I'll even set up some dinner reservations for both of you at a fancy restaurant and I'll be there to pay for your meals. All you have to do is bring that idiot to his knees in front of me… after you strip him slowly for me. I might as well get my money's worth."

Radiologist: "Can I be the one to strip him please?"

Augustus: "Go ahead. Oh and if this hack gives you trouble just kick him in the groin."

Doctor: "This is one messed up nightmare. I must have had some bad salmon for lunch today."

Neurologist: "I am going to make this the best nightmare you ever had and it will be one you won't be waking up from, it's a promise and unlike you I keep my promises."

Augustus: "Nothing worse than a woman scorned." *feels the doctor trembling* "What's wrong you scared?" *smirks*


	32. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 31

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 31**

Doctor: "Well in the last nightmare I had, she trapped me in a room and made me get on my knees and tortured me for hours before somebody woke me up… with a bucket of water. The time before that, she caught me off guard in an alley… that horrible alley… she had claws and hacked away at me… so much blood" *shudders* "There were other times as well and since you think you are so smart I'll let you figure out how they all ended."

Augustus: "With you covered in blood."

Doctor: "Yeah, while she is laughing away as she pleases… she has always enjoyed inflicting pain and I always just let it happen." *sigh* "Let's get this over with already. I have a life I want to get back to. What kind of torture are you going to do today or are you going to keep it as a surprise?"

Neurologist: *gets out of the bed(still naked DX), grabs some rope from the radiologist's drawer, and then walks in front of the doctor* "Be good and I won't have to tie this around your neck. Everyone else, get out of here now."

Radiologist: "No way! We are going to stay here and watch some hot and bothered action!"

Neurologist: *glares angrily at the radiologist*

Radiologist: *cowering* "T-that doesn't s-scare us, r-right guys?"

Augustus: "Everyone else was smart enough to run away already." *picks up the radiologist bridal style* "Let's go before you get yourself injured."

Radiologist: "Hey I can walk away whenever I want now put me down!"

Neurologist: "Put her down and I will hurt you junkie."

Augustus: *stops dead in his tracks* "Did you just call me a junkie?"

Neurologist: "I did… what are you going to do about it bitch?"

Augustus: "I'm just going to be the mature one and walk away from the attention whore. Seriously just grow the fuck up already."

Radiologist: "Put me down. I don't want to be near somebody that is about to be mutilated."

Augustus: "If she is enough of a predictable bitch to attack me from behind then let her." *dodges the neurologist's attacks*

Neurologist: *turns around and gets ready for another attack* "Bet you won't see this coming."

Augustus: "What's next? One of your infamous kicks again?"

Doctor: *runs up, taps Augustus' shoulders, and as Augustus turns the doctor punches him hard* "Sorry was that not surprising enough? Maybe I should hit you again just to be sure you get the message." *looks to the neurologist* "How did you know I was going to punch him and not you?"

Neurologist: "You are too much of a wuss to punch me and apparently you can't knock out a kid either."

Doctor: "I wasn't trying to knock him out, just knock some sense into him." *looks at Augustus* "Wait is he and the radiologist doing what I think they are doing?"

Neurologist: "If you see her holding him close and tonguing him then yeah, they are totally doing what you think they are doing."

Doctor: "I think he is trying to escape, but I can't tell."

Augustus: "Get this crazy bitch off me!"

Radiologist: "Come on, just one more kiss? It is not often I have a nearly unconscious hottie on top of me… maybe you want to take me for a ride?"

Augustus: "You have your legs wrapped around my back… if you are not smart enough to let me go to my girlfriend and apologize for my actions then you will be sorry you ever met me. Got it?"

Radiologist: "I didn't hear a 'no' from you." *grins*

Augustus: "You were just complaining about not wanting to be near when you thought I was going to be mutilated… why change your mind, ugh forget about it." *looks at the neurologist* "Talk some sense into your friend before she has to be taught a lesson."

Radiologist: "I have been a naughty girl that needs to be punished if you or the doctor want to punish me, then I am perfectly fine with it cutie." *wink*

Neurologist: "Quit toying with him already and get out. I want some alone time with these 2 idiots."

Radiologist: "Sure, I'll go read a book instead… it should be more interesting than watching you beat somebody up."

Doctor: "Can I leave too?"

Neurologist: "You'll want to see this punk get his ass handed to him." *clenches fists*

Radiologist: *leaves the room and let's somebody else sneak in while everyone is distracted*

Augustus: "Oh, does the kitty want to play? I would love to play with your kit-"

Neurologist: *runs at him, tries to punch and kick him* "I'll kill you."

Augustus: *dodges her attacks* "Wow, are you aiming at me or at the air?"

Neurologist: "Nah, I'm just the distraction." *steps back* "Enjoy." *smirks*

Doctor: *runs and slams Augustus to the wall and pins him* "I'll move away and you knock him out, no lethal force, right?"

Neurologist: "Sure just move out in 3, 2, 1." *she runs full force towards Augustus with intentions of ending him with one final blow*

Jasmine: "No!" *runs out from her spot and pushes Augustus away, but has no time to react*

Augustus: *hears the sound of something cracking and turns around just in time to see Jasmine's body drop down to the floor*


	33. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 32

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 32**

Doctor: "Look at what you did?! Look at Jasmine now, you probably-"

Augustus: *gets up and starts running at the neurologist* "You killed her!" *jumps and kicks her*

Neurologist: *blocks his kick, but staggers back* "Wait I-" *tries to grab him, but he jumps back and lands on his feet*

Augustus: *runs and kicks her in the sides* "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies or excuses. I'll make you pay for what you just did." *tries to punch her, but his punch is caught*

Neurologist: "Just cool it and listen to me for one minute."

Augustus: "No! I won't forgive you for taking her from me!"

Doctor: *grabs Augustus' free arm from behind* "Wait this isn't what it looks like."

Augustus: "Bite me." *kicks the neurologist away into a desk, grabs the doctor, and pins him to the wall* "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put an end to your girlfriend's life and avenge the death of my girlfriend?"

Doctor: *nervously* "Guh! I-I have 3 r-reasons."

Augustus: "They better be good or else."

Doctor: "Well, I uh, the neurologist is not my girlfriend yet… we just like each other enough to try going on our first date."

Augustus: "It. Is. A. Date. Get over yourself already and admit you like her more than you let on. What are the other reasons?"

Doctor: "I have never known the neurologist to give up already and as we speak she is getting ready to kick your sorry behind to the ground."

Augustus: "I'll deal with her soon enough. As long as I dodge her hits, then all I really have to do is survive and let her tire herself out. Oh and if she tries punching me right now, all she will accomplish is hurting you… yet again proving how predictable she is."

Neurologist: "Well if I am so predictable then what I am about to do next is really damn obvious." *gets up and walks towards Augustus, then sighs* "I'm… sorry. There, are you happy asshole?"

Augustus: *shocked and loosens his grip on the doctor* "You actually think that saying sorry is going to make up for what you have done? You arrogant bitch." *starts crying* "This doesn't bring back my angel to me."

Doctor: "Neither would getting revenge or trying to avenge her. Besides, you never heard my third point."

Augustus: "Like it matters now… nothing matters anymore."

Jasmine: "Not even me?"

Augustus: *completely lets go of the doctor, runs over to Jasmine, and gives her a hug* "H-how are you alive right now?"

Doctor: "My third point was going to be that the neurologist changed where here punch was going to land and she hit the wall next to Jasmine. Your girlfriend was just so scared that she fainted."

Jasmine: "Well who wouldn't be scared of a punch that could do that?" *point to the wall with cracks in it* "That punch is a punch that could crack skulls." *looks at Augustus* "I'm glad I was here to save you."

Augustus: "Heh, like I needed saving."

Jasmine: "Admit it. The neurologist outsmarted you and you would have been dead if I didn't show up."

Augustus: "I guess I can say I have a guardian angel watching over me." *smiles at Jasmine* "You'll still be around after all of this… right?"

Jasmine: "Of course, why would I leave a nice guy like you?"

Augustus: "You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what I just did to them." *points to the neurologist and the doctor*

Doctor: "You didn't need to be so rough on us."

Augustus: "Sorry, I just thought that she hurt Jasmine and I understandably got upset."

Neurologist: "No, you assumed that I would harm an innocent girl for no damn reason. You then proceeded to piss me off and then have the nerve to go after my friend."

Jasmine: "Please let it go, both of you. Whatever is making you 2 made just let it go already. I can tell it has something more to do with the sexual tension in the air. So get it over with and move on."

Neurologist: "What the fuck are you talking about? I'm just pissed at him for looking like such a punk and bringing his girlfriend beaten and battered up. He should at least try to do a better job protecting you."

Augustus: "I'm just tired of being near presumptuous assholes all day long. You seem to be my only escape from the idiots I meet in my day to day life. Oh and I kind of kissed the radiologist, but that was only because of the doctor over here hitting me from behind. She wanted me to take her for a 'ride' and my first thought was to get her off and then apologize to you for even being in that situation."

Jasmine: "Well at least you were smart enough to tell me. Although I will pay you $100 if you make out with the neurologist and then the doctor, right in front of me."

Neurologist: *looks at Jasmine* "Oh so that's how you want to be... well 2 can play at this game." *grabs some money from a nearby drawer, then walks over to Augustus and Jasmine* "I'll give you $1000 each if you have sex with her right here."

Augustus and Jasmine: "WHAT?!


	34. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 33

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 33**

Jasmine: "You think you could pay us to do that?! Auggie, go on and tell her how insane that is."

Neurologist: "I'll even pay for all of your medical bills if we can watch you and I'll even throw in a place for you two to stay if we can join. What do you say?"

Augustus: "Is the radiologist going to join as well?"

Neurologist: "Do you want her to?"

Augustus: "Only if she is willing to ease up some of angel's resistance to this idea."

Jasmine: "Oh you are lucky I'm not asking for a break up already. Seriously, I ran with an injured foot to save you and this is what it gets me?"

Neurologist: "No this is what you get for trying to piss me off. What did you think was going to happen if you made a bet? Especially one involving me kissing him… you are lucky I'm not asking him to lick your ass." *licks Jasmine's ear* "Shall we get started?"

Jasmine: *pushes the neurologist away* "Get away you… you psycho."

Neurologist: "Is that anyway to thank me for saving you? Come on let's play."

Doctor: "Stop it! Can't you see you are just scaring her by acting like such a creep?"

Neurologist: "Aww come on! I was just playing around. Can't you let us have some fun?"

Augustus: "Even I think this joke has gone on long enough." *hugs Jasmine* "Don't worry we were just messing around… it's not like she sounded like she was being serious anyways."

Neurologist: "Oh, I was. Well about the giving you a place to stay in, inviting this idiot and my 'friend' as well, and I was definitely being serious about the paying for your medical bills part. I just added some creepiness to my voice. Damn it, I should have printed out a fake contract that way it would have seemed more official."

Everyone else: *stares at her for sounding serious*

Neurologist: "What? I am being serious, just look at these 2. They showed up to this hospital on their own, they have not made an attempt to phone their parents, and it looks like they have been on the run for a while."

Augustus: "What the hell makes you think that last part is true?"

Neurologist: "Tattered clothes, creep from my past showing up looking for you, a corrupt cop that disappeared after nearly killing you… take your pick dumbass."

Augustus: "That doesn't mean we are on the run."

Neurologist: "It means one of you is and the other doesn't have a clue… or you really suck at taking your girlfriend out on a date."

Jasmine: "We haven't even had our first date yet… unless you count the tag battle we had in the alley or the crazy drive over here."

Augustus: "Well, that just brought up a couple of questions. How are we going to get home and do we even want to knowing that our parents wouldn't approve of our relationship? Maybe it might be better if we took the neurologist's offer?"

Jasmine: "You seriously can't be considering this… can you?"

Augustus: "She was nice enough to offer us a chance to go on a double date with her and thanks to her kindness I was able to grab…" *walks out for a moment and comes in holding a bouquet of flowers and some chocolate in a heart container* "these are for you Jasmine. I hope you like them."

Jasmine: *shocked* "How… when did you have time to do something so sweet for me?"

Augustus: "Back when you were being put into the MRI machine the neurologist was worried about something… she told me to take a shower and gave me money to buy you some flowers and chocolates. Now I'm wondering what the hell she was so worried about that she needed me gone for a few hours." *looks to the neurologist* "Anything you want to say before I tell the radiologist about your plan?"

Neurologist: "What would telling her about my plan accomplish?"

Augustus: "Nothing… unless I mentioned that you came up with it as an excuse to eat out her favorite friend. I'm sure she would not let you hear the end of it." *smirks*

Neurologist: "Maybe I should remind you what happens when people piss me off."

Augustus: "Should I remind you that Jasmine is the one that needs to know?"

Jasmine: "Yeah, I'm your patient… so you can't keep secrets from me."

Augustus: "Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that other bullshit."

Doctor: *irritated look* "That just means we can't disclose info that pertains to the patients, to other people."

Jasmine: "In other words it is girl talk time and you boys need to beat it."

Radiologist: *devious smile* "So which boy is beating it?"

Neurologist: *blushes* "That is not what she meant. Can you get your mind out of the gutter and leave us alone for a while? I have something to tell my patient."

Radiologist: "Oh no. Umm, come on guys I'll go buy you some ice cream."

Doctor: "We are men so don't treat us like little kids… can I have a double scoop?"

Augustus: "Way to fold like a house of cards. You won't get me that easily temptress."

Radiologist: "I'll bring you to a nice store where you can buy your girlfriend a gift."

Augustus: "This doesn't change anything… let's go."


	35. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 34

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 34**

Jasmine: "They are gone so… what's up? Any good news hiding with all the bad news you'll probably be giving me."

Doctor: "Excuse me." *runs by and grabs his clothes* "Sorry ladies." *runs out*

Neurologist: *sigh* "Sometimes I just don't understand how he can be such an idiot all the time… moving on. Well the good news is that I don't have a clue what you have right now."

Jasmine: *starts lightly and playfully hitting the neurologist* "Ha, I thought you were supposed to be the best doctor in the hospital."

Neurologist: "I thought you were the overemotional girlfriend and that you would freak out… instead you are laughing at me and having a good time. It's almost like… you were expecting bad news anyway, weren't you?"

Jasmine: "Yeah, I could tell something was wrong, when my legs went numb earlier and I fell out of the bed."

Neurologist: "Well, since you ran to save Augustus and you still have use of your legs then we could certainly rule out polio… not that it was ever an option."

Jasmine: "Umm, do you have any advice for me with Augustus… how should I tell him about something I don't even know about?"

Neurologist: "As a doctor I would have to say that I can't involve myself in your personal life and you have to deal with it on your own. Off the record… tell him and if he loves you as much as we both know he does then he'll be by your side throughout this ordeal."

Jasmine: *tears start forming* "What if he doesn't? What if he leaves?"

Neurologist: "He won't be that stupid… even when he is drugged up, you are the only one he thinks about. Besides, it's not like you're going to die or anything… I just don't know what the hell is wrong with you."

Jasmine: *starts crying into the neurologist's chest*

Neurologist: *thinking to self* "I would have to deal with a crying teenage girl… while I'm naked. This is a great way to start off my day off. Should of gone home when I had the chance yesterday." *remembers about the bottle that the radiologist snuck into the Bittersweet hospital for a special occasion* "Wait here I'll go grab you a drink that will make you feel better." *goes over to the radiologist's desk, pulls out a bottle from the third drawer, removes then hides the label*

Jasmine: *sobbing* "W-what are you d-doing?"

Neurologist: "Just pouring a drink for you into this cup and I'll be done in a moment." *pours the clear liquid into a cup, walks over to the bed with the bottle behind her back, then hides it in the corner by the wall and hands Jasmine the cup* "Drink up it will make you feel better."

Jasmine: "What is it?"

Neurologist: "Water with an extra kick in it to wake you up from that funk and cheer you up. Now drink it."

Jasmine: "You could pretend to care you know."

Neurologist: "I care."

Jasmine: "Then why are you using the same coldhearted tone you talk to the guys with, on me?"

Neurologist: "I'm a little bit pissed that you would be acting as immature as they do. I can't give you all the answer right now, but I will find those answers for you soon enough. If that does not meet your standards then you can forget me trying to be helpful." *gets up and starts walking away*

Jasmine: "Wait! I'll be good. Just don't leave."

Neurologist: "Why shouldn't I leave? You're acting like a spoiled brat around me and if I don't feel like dealing with you then why should I have to?" *turns around and notices the empty cup*

Jasmine: "It was the weirdest water I have ever tasted, but if it will make you stay, then I'll gladly drink some more."

Neurologist: "I really mean that much to you?"

Jasmine: "Yes, you're my friend and friends stick together." *giggles*

Neurologist: "Fine, I'm sure it couldn't hurt to stick around for a bit." *grabs Jasmine's cup and pours her some more*

Jasmine: *drinks some more, but stops as she notices that the neurologist didn't drink any yet* "Come on drink up… I'm sure that it will make you feel better. Once you get used to the taste it is not so bad."

Neurologist: "That's what she said."

Jasmine: "Wait what?"

Neurologist: "It's a joke… you said 'Once you get used to the taste it is not so bad' … on second thought I'll tell you later. For now, let's drink up and talk about something interesting and preferably more mature."

Jasmine: "Ooh, I know let's talk about you. You're the most interesting and mature girl I know, so why not?"

Neurologist: *thinking to self* "She cannot be serious right now, why does she want to talk about me she must be out of her mind or joking with me. She's… blushing… and staring at me? Aw crap."


	36. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 35

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 35**

Jasmine: *changes the subject*

Neurologist and Jasmine: *talk idly for a few hours about each other's lives, the neurologist's job, and of course boys*

Jasmine: "What's wrong? Look if you want we can play a game to cheer you up instead."

Neurologist: "I can tell I'm going to regret this, but sure let's play a game. What do you have in mind?"

Jasmine: "Truth or Dare." *giggles* "You can go first."

Neurologist: "I dare you to go to sleep."

Jasmine: "And I dare you to sleep with me. Come on you know you walked right into that one."

Neurologist: "I dare you to chug this bottle. You do that and I'll strip you and lick you anywhere you want me to."

Jasmine: "Do I really have to drink the whole bottle? Half the bottle seems like enough of a challenge."

Neurologist: "The whole bottle and I'll even buy a nice gift for you to give your boyfriend."

Jasmine: "Before I do it though, I have to ask one truth from you. Do you think me and Augustus have a chance?" *starts chugging*

Neurologist: "Yeah, he treats you nice enough and he seems to have a good heart… even though he is a complete idiot. You two should be fine together. Do you think… the doctor will be as good as a boyfriend as yours?" *notices Jasmine passed out with an empty bottle in her hands* "Figures. Now I have no one to talk to and I have to hide the empty bottle. Oh well, at least I could get some sleep now." *gets up and walks over to lock the door, but she hears somebody knocking* "Whoever it is I want to let you know that I hate you."

Doctor: "Well that doesn't surprise me much… I wanted to spend some time with you, but if that is how you feel then I'll just go." *turns away*

Neurologist: "Don't be such a wimp. If you want to stay, then stay. There's no need to be scared of two girls… especially when one of them is passed out."

Doctor: *turns around and starts walking back, but then sees a bottle in Jasmine's hand* "That better not have been the special bottle that the radiologist was going to give you."

Neurologist: "Maybe. Why do you care?"

Doctor: "Maybe it is because I know what it is like to be tricked into getting drunk. I would expect better from you, but I have already been disappointed enough over the years. Why do I even bother anymore?"

Neurologist: "Oh come on! You're really getting your panties in a bunch over this? All I did was make the girl forget about her troubles."

Doctor: "What could make you think that getting her drunk was the best solution? You couldn't try talking to her like she was a person?"

Neurologist: "How would you react if the person you love… leaves and never comes back? That's what she is scared of. I'm not exactly great with dealing with that so I chose an alternate method. My methods piss you off, but just look at the results… she is sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. Think you could have done better?"

Doctor: "… I guess you're right, she does look very happy. Are you sure you didn't do anything else?"

Neurologist: "What makes you think I did anything else other than talk to her and make her forget about her boy troubles?"

Doctor: "Well for a start, she is blushing."

Neurologist: "Oh so you are going to start blaming me for the dreams of a hormonal teenage girl… are you even listening to yourself anymore?"

Doctor: "You seem to love showing your dominance around me and she definitely looks ready and willing to do what she is told. Maybe you asked for more."

Neurologist: "Implying that I would take advantage of a little girl... that is bullshit and you-"

Jasmine: *sleep-talking* "Mmh, thank you for letting me drink that bottle… hmm, I think I can let you lick me as a reward… yeah, down there feels good."

Doctor: *blushes hard* "So does this make you a pedo now?"

Neurologist: *blushes and looks away* "We didn't do anything like that… yet."

Doctor: "Rriight. So you are just a pedo wannabe for now."

Neurologist: "And people actually wonder why I want to punch you so often. It's pathetic."

Doctor: "What's pathetic, the fact that people wonder why you hit me or the fact that you have to hit me to assert your dominance in an already unstable relationship?"

Neurologist: *grabs the doctor and brings him close* "You want to hear something really pathetic? I'd rather do this…" *hugs the doctor* "Than talk about some failing relationship… I think we could make it work if we tried you know. So wanna try?" *releases the hug*


	37. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 36

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 36**

Doctor: "Can you open your mouth a little?"

Neurologist: *opens her mouth, the doctor sniffs her breath, she closes her mouth and then responds with a proper* "What the fuck was that about?"

Doctor: "So you are not drunk… you are just naked in front of me… asking me if I want to be in a relationship with you. So this is either the best prank you ever pulled or some weird and long dream… both of which are just messed up."

Neurologist: "How about the third option?"

Doctor: "What third option?"

Neurologist: "The one were the girl says she loves you with zero strings attached and you can choose to say yes or no."

Doctor: "What?"

Neurologist: *slaps her forehead* "I fucking love you! Can you get the damn message already?!"

Doctor: "Like that was a big secret. But I'm glad to hear you say it."

Neurologist: "It's like you were designed to piss me off or something." *kicks him away* "When you grow the fuck up I'll be here in bed with Jasmine…asshole."

Doctor: "Aww come on why do you have to be so aggressive."

Neurologist: *flips him off* "Keep on fucking with my emotions and I'll show you what aggressive looks like."

Doctor: "Look if you were actually being serious about… loving me then I'll be in my room."

Neurologist: "You really think this is some big prank?"

Doctor: *shrugs* "I'll find out if you have the courage to tell me in my office."

Neurologist: "Why can't you just make it easy and take me home already."

Doctor: "Remember what happened last time?"

Neurologist: "Not my fault you had a bitch fit. That uncontrollable urge you have that makes you turn into a condescending bitch… do you remember it? Let me grab something sharp and I'll just show you how much you hurt me that day."

Doctor: "Was it before or after you made out with the surgeon? Was it before or after your confession of love that sounded like an excuse to keep me around? I felt like I was being used and unappreciated so yeah I got angry… I may have taken it too far that day but you have to admit that some of what I said made sense."

Neurologist: "That does not excuse the level of bullshit you yelled at me. I had no idea how to treat an idiot that I loved so I acted accordingly. If your idea of a parasite is a girl that clings to you, then you might as well find a nice guy to go on a date with instead."

Doctor: "Nope, I'll just go out with a girl that absolutely enjoys making my life miserable. I'm perfectly fine with it."

Neurologist: "If you want to start acting like a passive aggressive bitch again, I would be more than happy to bend you over and shove something up your ass to match your mood."

Doctor: "You know what? Screw you, I don't need this."

Neurologist: *grabs his shoulders, jumps on his back, and holds him in a headlock* "I'm getting sick of your shit. I already dealt with a decade of you being an asshole when we were younger… I don't want to deal with it anymore. So either man up or bitch out, but make a decision already."

Doctor: *runs backwards into wall* "I already made a decision… I'll be happy with or without you. If you suddenly change your mind and decide to treat me like a person instead of a punching bag then I'll be ready to start a relationship with you. In the meantime… stay safe."

Neurologist: "So that is all you have to say to me? 'Stay safe' is that really all I can get from you?"

Doctor: "I can't say the 'L' word until I actually feel that way about you. You can win my heart so easily but-"

Neurologist: "How am I supposed to win the heart of somebody whose heart is so cold?"

Doctor: "By warming them up I suppose." *walks away, looks back for a moment, and then just runs away with tears in his eyes clearly hurt by the neurologist's words*

Neurologist: "Why did I have to fall in love with that emotional idiot?"

Augustus: "The only emotional idiot I see here is you… why the hell is there an empty bottle in Jasmine's hand?"

Neurologist: "Because I gave it to her and I dared her to chug it. Problem?" *smirks*

Augustus: "Yes, the problem is that you need to go back to the mental institute you escaped from. You crazy bitch… do I even need to ask why you are still naked or why she is blushing?"

Jasmine: *sleep talking* "Oh hi, Auggie… you want to play with the neurologist… it is called lick me all night and day."

Augustus: "Well that sums up everything rather nicely… hottie, you are one sick fuck."


	38. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 37

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 37**

Radiologist: "Hey watch your language! There is a child in the room. Say hello Paula."

Paula: "Hello Paula! Hey why is momma nakie?"

Radiologist: "That is an excellent question. Why is your mother sitting naked on the floor of a hospital filled with empty beds?"

Augustus: "Clearly being naked was her lame attempt to feel sexy as she talks to the boy of her dreams. He most likely dumped her sorry ass for being so damn pitiful. And now she is moping in the floor like the worthless-" *kicked in the shin*

Paula: "Quit talking about momma that way!" *attacks Augustus with a flurry of hits that are actually hurting the older male*

Augustus: *dodges and blocks some hits* "Stop it or I'll punt you pip-squeak."

Paula: "Try it! I know how to beat up bullies!"

Augustus: *picks up Paula* "This is the cutest looking monster I have ever seen. All the battle strategies and brawns of the neurologist combined with the never give up attitude and brute force of the surgeon. All in one tiny package." *looks at the neurologist* "Catch." *tosses the little girl into her mother's arms, then walks away*

Paula: "You better run bully!" *pouts*

Augustus: "Save the taunts for your boyfriend when you're older… that's what your momma did." *sigh* "I can't wait to see the bundle of joy the doctor made with that model of his."

Radiologist: "As much as I enjoy watching you all bicker like little kids, I have to go and-" *notices the empty bottle in Jasmine's hand* "That better not be what I think it is."

Neurologist: "Yep, and I dared this little moron to drink it all."

Radiologist: "You better be trolling me or I'm going to hurt somebody."

Neurologist: "Maybe this will be proof enough." *walks over to the Radiologist's desk*

Radiologist: "You did not just make an alcoholic joke right now."

Neurologist: "Well since your drink was 100 proof then what do you think?"

Radiologist: "This why I can't have nice things around you… some kid comes along and you hand them the nearest object that will make them happy again. Why did it have to be the drink I was going to wine and dine you with?"

Neurologist: "I'd rather hear you whine than hear that girl cry about her boyfriend leaving her."

Radiologist: "Ouch, she got dumped? I guess I'll go and buy some more drinks then."

Paula: "Why did daddy show up with tears? He took me to the mall and we played, but then he wanted me to go with radi and go see you. Can you tell me why momma?"

Neurologist: "Quit being so eager to know things you aren't supposed to know."

Paula: "No, daddy says to never give up. I'll find out somehow so why not tell me now?"

Neurologist: "Drop it."

Paula: "No no no no no! Tell me now momma… come on you can trust me to keep a secret."

Neurologist: "We are getting a divorce… happy now?"

Paula: "What's a divorce?"

Neurologist: *sigh* "Momma needs some alone time… can you go play with the bully for a bit? Maybe jump on him a few times?"

Paula: "Mission accepted! Operation: Bully Takedown is a go." *giggles*

Neurologist: "I've unleashed a monster on an ungrateful punk… well this day just got a thousand times better and I'm alone again, which means nap time." *hears a knock on the door* "I'll ignore it and it will go away." *hears a few more knocks, then a loud bang* "Who the hell is banging on the door?" *sighs then walks over to the door and opens it, then sees an unconscious kid near her feet* "Hey! Mitch the bitch… what's up?"

Mitch: "Can you quit calling me that? My head hurts." *blushes a deep shade of red* "Guh! Why are you naked… and… touching… me." *faints*

Neurologist: "You are definitely his son." *grins mischievously*

Mitch: "Mmm what a comfy pillow." *opens eyes and sees Jasmine staring at him*

Jasmine: "Yeah, dem boobs sure look comfy."

Mitch: "What?"

Neurologist: "You like sleeping on my chest don't you?" *wink*

Mitch: "Aaaaaaah!" *quickly gets up and tries to get away, stumbles because of the sheets and lands on Jasmine's chest.* "Guh!" *quickly gets up and backs away* "I-I'm s-so s-sorry." *trembling and embarrassed*

Jasmine: "Aww, don't be scared." *gets closer to Mitch for a hug* "I'm not going to hurt an adorably sweet boy like you." *hugs Mitch tightly*

Neurologist: "Let him go. The boy needs to breathe now and then."

Jasmine: *releases Mitch and then watches him fall backwards into the bed* "Whoops."

Neurologist: *puts her right ear on the boy's chest* "Heart is still beating and he is still breathing so he'll be fine. Just no more death hugs from you… got it?"

Jasmine: "Ma'am yes ma'am!"

Neurologist: "Where's that bottle?"

Jasmine: "Here it is. *hands her the bottle*

Neurologist: *hits Jasmine in the head with the bottle and knocks her out* "Don't call me ma'am."


	39. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 38

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 38**

Augustus: *walks in while carrying a soaked Paula* "Before you get mad all I did was dodge her tackle and she fell into a pool. Do you have a towel or something?"

Neurologist: *grabs a blanket, runs to her daughter, and starts drying her off* "You better run punk before I finish drying off my daughter. Run for your life while you still can."

Augustus: "But I came here to see Jasmine. Can't I stay for a while?"

Neurologist: "Sure if you are not worried about a mother's wrath then stay as long as you like."

Augustus: "I'll take whatever punishment you have for me later, but for now I need to see her." *walks over to Jasmine and notices she is still knocked out* "What do you think is wrong with her? She hasn't woken up in a while… was it the late night she had with you?"

Neurologist: "That's a deep grave you're digging for yourself. Keep on making me mad and let's see the results." *finishes drying off Paula* "Hey are you alright? Wakey-wakey sweetie."

Paula: *sleep talking* "Gotta… be brave… for momma… can't lose."

Neurologist: *carries her to a bed and tucks her in* "You don't have to be brave just for me. Please get better soon." *turns around, changes from sweet and caring to angry and deadly, clenches her fists and starts sprinting towards Augustus* "Dodge this and Jasmine takes a fatal blow."

Augustus: *stands there and doesn't even make an attempt to block*

Neurologist: "Good boy." *jumps up and kick Augustus on the side of his head* "One-hit KO. Ha, take that punk!"

Mitch: *wakes up and notices Paula nearby* "Paula!" *jumps out of the bed and runs to Paula's bed* "Paula? What's wrong?"

Neurologist: "You're a speedy little devil aren't you?"

Mitch: "Yeah just like my dad… umm, what's wrong with Paula? She's shaking"

Neurologist: "She lost a lot of body heat and needs to warm up. Wanna help?

Mitch: "Uh huh." *shakes head up and down* "I'll give her a hug that always makes me feel warm on the inside." *he hugs Paula and her body stops shaking as much* "Hey I think it is working already."

Neurologist: *watches Mitch awkwardly try and warm up his friend and notices Paula blushing* "Heh, keep on hugging her I can already see her warm up." *thinking to self* "Is it cruel if I already know what is going to happen next? Nah, I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

Paula: *wakes up still blushing and sees Mitch hugging her* "Kyyyaaaa." *kicks Mitch off the bed*

Neurologist: *smiles at Paula* "That's my girl." *looks at Mitch* "Hey does it hurt anywhere?"

Mitch: "I'll let you know when the room stops spinning."

Paula: "Why were you hugging me while I was sleeping?"

Mitch: *dizzily* "Y-you were shaking from the cold… I thought a hug would warm you up… should of asked though… sorry, I deserved that kick." *flops backwards*

Paula: *jumps out of the bed and goes to Mitch* "You were just tryin' to help, don't say sorry for that you pansy." *hugs Mitch* "Thanks for being worried though, ya big dummy."

Radiologist: "Aww, great it spilled over to the next generation… will the drama ever end? Hope you are proud of yourself."

Neurologist: "Yep, I'm proud of the little devils I'm training. Ready for more karate lessons kids?"

Paula: "Yay! I'm gonna go kick some butt." *does a little dance* "Oh yeah."

Mitch: *blushes* "Umm, I have a headache… can I be excused?" *obviously lying to avoid having to fight and everyone in the room can tell*

Radiologist: "Come on you can fight me instead… I'll be an easy sparring partner. What do you say?"

Mitch: "I'd rather race against dad… do any of you know where he is?"

Neurologist: "Sleeping and I'll be your opponent today."

Everyone else: "What?"

Mitch: "Can I give up now?"

Neurologist: "I won't use my punches against you, just a few slaps."

Mitch: "Your slaps feel like Paula's punches so no thanks."

Neurologist: "If you can dodge my attacks then you'll be fine."

Mitch: "Hmm, no." *folds his arms and pouts* "I don't wanna fight you."

Neurologist: "Let me put it this way kid… fight me and win or you'll never see Paula again."


	40. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 39

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 39**

Mitch: *sprints at the neurologist, jumps in the air, and then punches her from her left side*

Neurologist: *punches to where he was* "You think that strategy is going to work? Ha, you are dumber than your father." *looks around and can't see him*

Paula: "Behind you momma!"

Neurologist: *quickly turns around and tries to grab Mitch* "Just wait until I grab you."

Mitch: "See this is why I don't like fighting against you. Paula helps you find me…" *dodges the neurologist's kick* "It's not fair and you get angry and hurt me and…" *dodges Paula's punch and the neurologist's attempt to grab him* "You 2 make me so nervous and you cheat and you try to outnumber me… at least this time Radi is not trying to… guh!" *dodges the radiologist's attempt to grab him* "Not 3 against one again…" *gulp* "Well at least it can't get worse, right?"

Jasmine: *hugs him from behind* "I wouldn't be so sure of that cutie." *licks his neck just to freak him out some more*

Mitch: "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" *in his little moment of panic, he bites her and escapes from her grasp* "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I really don't want to be caught like last time." *dodges some more attacks from Paula and the neurologist and barely dodges the radiologists attempt to grab him* "No, please stop… I don't want to play anymore… please just let me go… no no NO!" *as everyone steps closer and backs Mitch into a corner, he snaps and sprints at the neurologist, jumps up and slams his head into hers; woozily* "Guh. That was a bad idea. At least she is down for a minute."

Paula: "You'll pay for that!"

Mitch: *notices Paula running at him, as she punches at him, he grabs her fists, leans back until his back is on the floor while simultaneously keeping her body raised with his left foot, and finally he sends her flying upside down through the air with her own momentum* "Who's next?"

Radiologist: *wide-eyed* "I'm out of here. Good luck Jasmine!" *runs away*

Jasmine: "Just give me a moment to get ready, okay?"

Mitch: "Sure."

Jasmine: *takes off all her clothes* "Ready!"

Mitch: *runs away* "Wait for me Radi!"

Jasmine: *laughs* "Oh yeah, I'm the undefeated champ." *puts clothes back on*

Neurologist: "Not quite, he only gave me a headache… do you really want to fight me for a title or are you going to be smart about this and surrender quietly?"

Jasmine: "Before I do anything can you tell me why Auggie is on the floor?"

Neurologist: "I know how to knock a bitch out." *smirks*

Jasmine: *angry, but trying to keep calm* "Auggie has been dodging all of your attacks recently so how was it even possible for you to get a hit in? Unless you did what I think you did?"

Neurologist: *can tell that Jasmine is angry and is playing with her* "What do you think I did sweetie?" *smirks*

Jasmine: *holding back her anger* "He is lying right next to my bed… either it was a sneak attack or you aimed for me and he shielded me from your attack. Which was it?"

Neurologist: "Both, I started running at him and didn't even give him time to think… I gave him an option and he chose to protect you… it's not my fault he didn't even try to defend himself."

Jasmine: *slaps the neurologist* "How could you?"

Neurologist: *is about to punch her, but notices tears flowing down Jasmine's face and stops* "You're actually crying about slapping me?"

Jasmine: "I thought you were my friend and you go do something so underhanded to somebody that you know I care about… you… you used me as bait and for what? To satisfy your ego and keep your selfish pride intact? No wonder you barely have any friends left." *goes over to Augustus, lifts him up and puts him in the bed*

Neurologist: "Oh come on, I was just having some fun. I didn't even hit him with a frontal assault… I could have hurt him a lot more if I didn't hold back or if I used one of my powerful punches instead."

Jasmine: "Oh so I'm supposed to be grateful that you kicked my boyfriend and knocked him out? If that's the kind of game you like to play then leave me out of it and go back to fighting 3 on one against some little kid. It will definitely show everyone how mature you are."

Neurologist: "I don't need to take your shitty attitude. Fuck off."

Jasmine: "Fine go find that guy you like and ask what he thinks of your attitude. I'm sure he'll give you a great review."

Neurologist: "… Why are you being so sarcastic all of a sudden? Trying to be like your unconscious boyfriend? I could make you join him very easily."

Jasmine: "Well if it is that easy to knock out a person that was trying to be a friend to you then go ahead… see if I care." *blushes*

Neurologist: "Copycat."

Jasmine: "… What?"

Neurologist: "You are acting like me on purpose… quit it or else bitch."

Jasmine: "Hah! Wow, you must have some low self-esteem if you are calling yourself that."

Neurologist: "… take off your clothes."

Jasmine: "What?"

Neurologist: *strips Jasmine naked while she struggles*

Jasmine: "Wait I-" *moans*


	41. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 40

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 40**

Neurologist: "Don't fight it, I could tell you wanted this from all the blushing you've been doing around me lately."

Jasmine: *moans* "Yes I needed this… it feels so good. Yeah right there Ooh, your fingers are amazing… keep going and don't you dare stop." *moans*

Neurologist: "See, I knew a back rub would change how you felt about me."

Augustus: "This is incredibly hot and I would like to see more, but first is it possible for Jasmine to get off my chest? She is going to break my rib if she isn't careful and I'd rather not go through surgery again."

Jasmine: *gets off of Augustus* "Sorry."

Neurologist: "I think your boyfriend might be gay… I haven't seen him caress you for the past 2 days and he just stopped a naked woman from massaging his girlfriend. Was he a fag when you met him?"

Jasmine: *just realized what the neurologist is trying to do* "Oh okay. Yeah I thought he was safe with his sexuality, but apparently he seems to be a bit confused… it must have happened when he saw the surgeon's big bulging muscles."

Neurologist: "Or maybe it was the idea of going hard with a big strong guy on top of him."

Augustus: *to the neurologist* "Shut the fuck up! How many times do I have to say it? I love Jasmine and no one else, so fuck you temperamental bitch. Go find the doctor or whoever you decided to go out with and suck his dick already. I'm sick of you and your attempts to turn Jasmine against me… seriously why the fuck can't you be happy that we're happy? Or are you so focused on making others miserable because you are miserable? Why do I even bother… you don't seem to care about anyone, but yourself."

Jasmine: *looks at both Augustus and the neurologist; nervously* "So how was your day Auggie?"

Augustus: "Perfect now that I know she didn't hurt you. How was yours?"

Jasmine: "It was good. Well aside from the rude awakening I got… I saw a boy being surrounded by 3 girls when I woke up."

Augustus: "I already know who started it and I didn't have to be awake for it. Isn't that right, hottie?"

Neurologist: "Quit calling me that."

Augustus: "… okay. Neurologist, can you tell me why you surrounded a little kid?"

Neurologist: "I'm training him to become stronger… he seems to unleash his true strength when he is backed into a corner… and I want him to quit being such a pushover already. He is such a damn wimp. I want him to protect my daughter not be a doormat that gets walked on like his father for the next decade. Is it wrong to want the best for my daughter?"

Jasmine: "Only if you have to ruin this boy's life in the process… did somebody do the same to you? Did somebody ruin your life?"

Neurologist: "… I don't know what is wrong with your girlfriend."

Jasmine: "Why'd you say that?!"

Augustus: *looks to Jasmine* "What is she talking about?"

Jasmine: "Umm, I was going to tell you… eventually?"

Neurologist: "Well now you 2 have something to talk about other than me." *gets up, gets changed, and starts walking away* "Oh and before I forget… she wasn't going to tell you. She just lied to you… enjoy what's left of your crumbling relationship… now you know what I'm like when I just don't give a damn anymore." *slams the door behind her on the way out*

Augustus: "I didn't realize it was possible for her to become more of a heartless bitch…" *looks to Jasmine* "She was lying right? You wouldn't keep secrets from me, would you?"

Jasmine: "I did… I didn't think you would stay if you knew about what she just said. I-I'm sorry." *starts crying* "Please don't leave me!"

Augustus: *starts laughing*

Jasmine: "Why are you laughing? Quit it!" *pouts*

Augustus: *still laughing* "G-give me a moment." *finishes laughing* "You're an idiot for thinking I would leave you because the neurologist doesn't even know what you have. Even if you had a terminal I'll still be by your side to the very end."

Neurologist: "If you are trying to get laid, you'll need to try harder than that… on second thought just give her some of this…" *tosses a bottle that is the same as before* "if you want to be a good boyfriend I recommend making her moan without having sex with her… if that is too damn difficult for you then let her stay with me for a bit. I could definitely be the one to make her feel like a queen." *smirk* "Think you have what it takes to make her feel like a princess?"


	42. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 41

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 41**

Augustus: *tosses the bottle back to the neurologist* "I'll succeed or fail on my own. No cheap tricks this time."

Jasmine: "This time?"

Augustus: "Remember the knife that Tobi tried to stab me with back in the alley? It was just a toy… I switched his poison tipped knife because I wasn't sure if I could beat him in a knife fight… those are the kinds of cheap tricks I use." *sigh* "I manipulate in order to get what I want and I weaken the competition any way I can in order to win… even if it means using their emotions against them or tearing them down emotionally. I'm not certain why anyone would ever love me… if I can't at least make you feel like a princess, then what use am I to you?"

Jasmine: *looks at neurologist* "Can I see that bottle?"

Neurologist: "Sure why not?" *tosses the bottle over to Jasmine*

Jasmine: "Thanks… no matter what anyone says I do think you care."

Neurologist: *walks away*

Jasmine: *looks over to Augustus and put the bottle in front of him* "Here, drink up."

Augustus: *looks at the bottle and then at Jasmine* "I thought you of all people would not approve of this."

Jasmine: "She told me it was a special drink that would make me happy if I drank it and it did. Now it will do the same for you. Drink up and get rid of that depressing disposition."

Augustus: "No, my parents already do enough drinking… they can keep up their self-destructive behavior, but I won't partake in it."

Jasmine: *opens bottle* "Well I'm going to celebrate on my own I guess."

Augustus: *snatches the bottle out of her hand* "Do you have any idea what this poison can do to you?!"

Jasmine: "It is not poison… it is just a special drink that the neurologist was nice enough to share with me last night."

Augustus: "It is an alcoholic drink. Did she at least mention that much to you?"

Jasmine: *wide-eyed* "Dump it out now and let's go find her." *angry* "I can't believe she got me drunk last night. No wonder I felt so groggy when I first woke up and had to go back to sleep again."

Augustus: *puts the bottle back on the radiologist's desk* I'll make sure to give it back to her later." *walks back to bed with Jasmine* "You woke up and went back to sleep? No wonder you slept for so long."

Jasmine: "I didn't sleep for that long… did I?"

Augustus: *starts laughing* "You slept for a day! I came to check up on you twice only to find you rolled over each time. You didn't even let go of the bottle because if you did it most likely would have ended on the floor instead of in your hand a day later."

Jasmine: "So this is our third day… since we have been together. Aaaahhhh! I should be in school right now! I got to get changed and run to class." *tries to get out of bed but is stopped* "What are you doing?"

Augustus: "I should ask you the same thing. You were recently attacked, you received a concussion and you nearly died because of it… what part of that makes you think it is safe for you to go to school right now?"

Jasmine: "I don't want to let anyone down and there are a lot of people counting on me. Now move."

Augustus: "All the more reason to stay in this bed and let your body heal that way you'll be in top condition. Let me put it this way, does the softball team need a Jasmine that can run to first base or a Jasmine that limps to first base?"

Jasmine: "I'm not limping anymore. So I'm going."

Augustus: "Does it hurt when you walk?"

Jasmine: "That's beside the point." *shoves Augustus aside* "I'm going and you can't stop me." *walks away angry that her boyfriend just tried to stop her from something she feels she needs to do*

Augustus: "Oh really? Well watch me." *Augustus hugs her belly, lifts her up and just carries her to the bed*

Jasmine: *kicking and shouting* "Hey let me go!"

Augustus: *sits on top of her belly, then crosses her arms across her chest and basically pins her down in a way she can't struggle as much* "Make me."

Jasmine: "Challenge accepted." *tries to struggle her way out, but it is kind of a pathetic attempt*

Augustus: "Wow, I'm just using my body weight and nothing else… you must be really weak from… shit you haven't eaten have you?"

Jasmine: "It's on my to-do list, right between finish all of my extracurricular activities for the day and kick your sorry behind all the way home! Get off!" *grunts as she is still trying to escape*

Neurologist: *walks in and sees Augustus on top of Jasmine; sees Jasmine struggling* "I thought I said make her moan without having sex with her… or was that too complicated for you?"

Jasmine: "RAPE!"


	43. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 42

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 42**

Neurologist: "You're dead you bastard!" *sprints at him, jumps and slams her fist into his face* "Take this, asshole!" *starts pummeling Augustus into the wall*

Augustus: *does his best to block her attacks, but he is still pinned against the wall and unable to escape or fight back*

Jasmine: *goes over to the neurologist to try and stop this one-sided fight* "Stop, I only needed you to get him off me." *she got too close and took a hit from the neurologist's elbow*

Neurologist: *stops attacking Augustus and goes to Jasmine's side* "Shit. Why do I have to be surrounded by idiots?"

Augustus: *slumped against the wall* "You… hurt her…"

Neurologist: "You raped her I think you are the bigger asshole here."

Augustus: *steadily gets up and spits out some blood* "I'm done."

Neurologist: "Of course you're done, I did enough damage to make it hard for you to breath or even move… the pain must be excruciating." *smirks* "You are my blood covered work of art."

Augustus: *glares at her* "I'm done dealing with you… I could easily explain myself, but I doubt you would listen… I'm just going to knock you out… and end this once and for all."

Neurologist: "You and what army? Your body is beaten, bloody, and broken… you're no match for me and you're at your limit, so give up already."

Augustus: "… I'm at my best when I'm at my limit… you underestimated me for the last time… of course it is expected."

Neurologist: "Expected? What the hell do you mean by that?"

Augustus: "I did say you were predictable… I guess I should have mentioned hardheaded, stubborn, stupid, annoying…" *takes a deep breath* "bitchy, mean, cruel, cold, heartless… am I getting the point across or are you really that dense?" *dodges the neurologist's punch and responds by punching the her sides in the spots that he kicked earlier*

Neurologist: "Stay put and take your beating asshole." *runs and tries to punch him*

Augustus: *keeps on dodging and punches her sides* "I'm not the bad guy here, but with everything I've done in the past I don't expect you to ever believe me." *accidently coughs blood on the neurologist*

Neurologist: "Grr, I'll make you regret that!" *punches a nearby monitor* "You'll actually pay for that when I'm done with you." *punches a medicine cabinet*

Augustus: *grabs a bottle of pills* "Thank you." *does a little bow as he jumps back*

Neurologist: "Quit trying to be cute and take your punches already. You seriously think some pills are going to save you now junkie?"

Augustus: "Only if I time this right… if I don't… well then Jasmine would deserve somebody that can do better." *opens the bottle and takes a few pills into his hands*

Neurologist: *unrelentingly punches at Augustus as he dodges* "She deserves somebody better now… a guy that will treat her right… a guy that will notice how hard she tries… who notices how much she cares… how much she loves him… how much she trusts him… and won't ever betray her trust!" *notices Augustus stumble and takes advantage of his little slip up to give him a devastating punch to his recently healed ribs*

Augustus: "I think it is time for you to take your medicine."

Neurologist: "I have you now." *grabs his throat and pins him to the wall near the radiologist's desk, then raises him up and starts choking him* "You're dead you hear me?!" *starts screaming the word 'dead' to his face*

Augustus: *he only responds to her yelling by placing his hand(with the pills in them) over her mouth and forcing the pills into her mouth, he punches her side as hard as he can and while she is reeling back, he grabs the bottle on the radiologist's desk, grabs the neurologist and pours the drink down her throat*

Neurologist: *coughs and spits out what she can* "You little bitch!" *starts punching him relentlessly in his chest and even aiming for his rib; she's getting slow and sluggish now* "I won't stop… until you're lying in pain… on the… ground."

Augustus: *coughs some more blood on her; his body isn't doing well right now* "Let me help you then. Oh and when you wake up… let Jasmine know I love her with all my heart." *ignoring the pain he grabs the sides of the neurologist's face and slams his head into hers*

Neurologist and Augustus: *the both stumble and the last thing they see before they pass out… is the other falling down to the ground*


	44. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 43

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 43**

Mitch: "Guh. How'd they end up so beat up, dad?"

Doctor: "I wish I knew. Well I think you did a great job telling me about this and helping me bandage them up."

Mitch: "I have a question dad. Umm, why did you freak out and cry when you saw Neuro on the floor covered with blood… it wasn't even hers. So why did you care so much?"

Doctor: "I panicked back there okay… I just thought I might have lost her…"

Mitch: "I thought you 2 hated each other and that you wanted her to disappear? Why would you cry when you thought something bad happened to her?"

Doctor: "… hell if know… I cried when the girl that makes me miserable was on the floor covered with blood… I cried when I thought she was gone… why should I even care? Do I…?" *shakes head* "No, that is not possible, I… can't love her… can I?"

Mitch: "You lost me, I'm definitely confused now."

Doctor: *sits down and puts his arm around Mitch* "When it comes to love, we are all confused… some more than others."

Mitch: "Oh!" *whispers into his ear* "You wanna bang her."

Doctor: *blushes a deep shade of red* "You need to quit spending so much time around Paula. I think she is rubbing off on you."

Mitch: "We aren't like that dad… we are just very close friends is all." *folds his hands over his chest*

Doctor: "H-have you ever thought of her as more than a friend? What would you do if you saw she was in danger?"

Mitch: "… I'd do my best to protect her of course… not that she needs my protection."

Doctor: "Ever thought of her as a girlfriend?"

Mitch: "Why should I tell you?"

Doctor: "Fine then, don't tell me… just we'll race sometime next year then."

Mitch: "Wait! Umm, if… if I tell you… will you promise not to be mad?"

Doctor: "I promise."

Mitch: *exhales* "I wanna marry her." *stands triumphantly*

Doctor: *wide-eyed* "You're grounded."

Mitch: *sits back down in defeat* "But you said… you promised that you weren't gonna be mad."

Doctor: "That was before I heard that my little boy wants to marry a girl that he battles with. Paula as your first crush would be okay, but a wife? Hell. No."

Mitch: *with tears in his eyes* "I… I hate you!" *runs away as fast as he can*

Surgeon: "Way to be an ass to your own kid. Forget about getting a father of the year award."

Doctor: "Sue me for not wanting my son to marry your daughter."

Paula: "You don't get to decide for him! If he wants to be with me then you shoulda let him!" *runs after Mitch as fast as she can(which is too slow to catch up with Mitch unless he slows down significantly)* "Hey wait for me, Mitch!"

Neurologist: "Kid's got a point… just when I thought you couldn't get dumber you do this shit."

Doctor: "Well now that you are awake, maybe you could shed some light with this disaster area… or is that too much for the queen to handle?"

Neurologist: "Give me some Tylenol and then we can talk." *groans* "Where's that punk?"

Doctor: "Intensive Care Unit… please don't tell me you did that to him."

Neurologist: "I did, I enjoyed it, and as soon as I see him again I will finish the job."

Doctor: "… Please calm down and explain why you want to kill him."

Jasmine: *groans, gets up and grabs her head* "I think I can explain that. Just give me a moment."

Radiologist: "Well at least we will finally know why Augustus was lying on the ground in critical condition."

Jasmine: "WHAT?!" *looks at the neurologist with anger* "You did this, didn't you?"

Neurologist: "Well duh! Do you really think I'm going to stand aside and watch you get raped by that idiot? Yeah like that will ever happen."

Jasmine: "Oh right… umm, how mad would you be if I tell you that he wasn't trying to rape me, just stop me from going to school?" *giggles nervously*

Radiologist, Doctor, and Surgeon: *simultaneously smack their own foreheads* "You messed up so badly."

Neurologist: "First time all 4 of us actually agree on something in years. Hope you're proud… I'm not mad at all."

Everyone else: *shocked* "You're not mad?"

Neurologist: "Nope, I'll just show Jasmine what her actions have caused. Come on little bad girl, you are coming with me to the ICU." *carries Jasmine down to the ICU to Augustus' room* "You'll hate me for this, but you need to see that your actions have consequences and that you need to stop doing whatever the hell you feel like." *puts Jasmine down, opens the door, helps Jasmine to her feet, and walks her over to Augustus*

Jasmine: *terrified* "No. T-this is just one of your sick jokes right? Right?!" *tears start flowing down her face.*

Neurologist: "He put up a good fight and took plenty of hits in the process… son of a bitch managed to get a tie in a fight against me… not that many people can say the same. Too bad he won't ever be that lucky again." *walks away and leaves Jasmine there to cry."


	45. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 44

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 44**

Paula: *runs by, stops, and looks back* "Momma… are you cryin' … umm, let's have a battle, that will make you forget about that dumb river."

Neurologist: "You're not helping! Go away!" *tries to wipe away the tears that she has been holding back*

Paula: "Come on, you can talk to me about anything… 's(it's) not like I'll understand."

Neurologist: *tries to let out all of her thoughts at once* "He has multiple fractures throughout his body, he's covered in bruises, I think all the hits I gave him caused that broken rib of his to go puncture his left lung… he's like that because I overreacted for the thousandth time this week… I just ruined that girl's life by destroying him… I didn't mean to hurt him so badly, but he kept making me madder and madder. That idiot deserved what he got… I'm not a bad person I just made a mistake… that they are both going to suffer because of… shit, I'm a monster… how can anyone love somebody like me... how could he ever love me… I won't ever be good enough for him… fuck it, who needs him… I sure as hell don't."

Paula: *hugs the neurologist* "That's right let all the bad thoughts out momma. Let them melt away with my hug."

Neurologist: *still letting out her thoughts* "Who am I kidding I need him… but he'll never love me because I'm so terrible… I fucking put one of my own patients in the ICU and gave the other one alcohol… which I dared her to drink completely. Damn it, she must be miserable in there all alone… I have to go say something, but what'll I say? Sorry for beating up your boyfriend to a bloody pulp… oh, and I'm sorry for fighting him until he was absolutely desperate to survive… he's only alive because he outsmarted me? Yeah like that will cheer her up or get her to forgive me for sending him to the ICU… fuck and he's on a respirator too… he won't be allowed to leave the hospital… much less see her again if anyone ever finds out… they won't find out because I'll make everyone that knows shut up about what happened today… yeah and I'll do my best to heal him up… that will make this all better... then people will love me for more than my looks… and then I won't ever be alone…" *looks at Paula* "right?"

Paula: "… Wait here, I'll go find more people to hug you." *runs upstairs*

Jasmine: *opens the door* "I heard all of that… are you bi-polar or something?"

Neurologist: "No… you wouldn't understand… no one ever does."

Mitch: "Sounds like you have Borderline Personality Disorder(BPD) or something extremely similar."

Neurologist: *looks at the scared child hiding in the corner* "Yeah, you'll have to start talking now or risk getting hurt the next time I see you. No, that wasn't a threat… it is a promise. Now talk."

Mitch: "Dad was wondering what could make you so moody all the time and I went researching… I stumbled on a few book about BPD… well more like I tripped over them. Umm, here look at my check list." *takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Jasmine."

Jasmine: "Why hand it to me?"

Mitch: "You can't pay me enough money to risk getting my leg put in a cast again."

Neurologist: "Hey, that was an accident and it is irrelevant since it happened when you were little."

Mitch: "It happened last year and you went from being happy to chasing me into a hole with your fists clenched."

Jasmine: "Okay so Extreme Mood Swings check. Difficulties in Relationships… I'd have to be an idiot not to check that one off for you… double check. Impulsive Behavior… you better hope that recent fight was mostly impulse… making me drink that bottle of who knows what seems rather impulsive… same with trying to pay me and Auggie to have sex… check. Fear of Abandonment… well you sounded pretty scared of being alone… check. Difficulty Managing Emotions… heh, more like your emotions manage you… check. Unstable Self-Image… well you think people only like you for your looks and that you are terrible… complete lie by the way and you felt the need to parade around naked when you were trying to keep the doctor by your side… yeah you could have been less obvious about that… check. Well you only needed 5, but you have 6 out of 9… congrats, you are now diagnosed with BPD… I think."

Neurologist: *irritated* "What are the other 3?"

Jasmine: "Self-injuring acts, Suicidal Ideation, and Transient Psychotic Episodes."

Mitch: "Check check check… she has all 9 symptoms of BPD. I think we should take her to some of the nearby support centers to get her hel-"

Neurologist: "No, just go home you little brat and don't you dare mention any of this to your father or anyone else."

Mitch: "But you need to get help… I… I don't want to see you jump off a building again… Dad loves you."

Neurologist: "Oh for the last time I tripped… wait what did you just say?"

Mitch: "Umm, d-dad loves you. At least he thinks he does, but he seems confused and I… I'll stop talking now."

Neurologist: "Want a hug?"


	46. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 45

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 45**

Jasmine: "It's a trap! Runaway!"

Mitch: "Umm, she actually looks like she means it this time…" *inches closer and closer* "Umm, she hasn't tried to grab me… I'm as close I can get if I want to be able to escape if she tries anything funny."

*decides to be brave and goes for the hug* "Well I have no bruises yet so this feels nice."

Neurologist: *hugs him back tightly, picks him up and carries him up the stairs*

Jasmine: *watches Mitch be carried away while he has a confused look on his face* "Poor guy doesn't realize how screwed he is." *hears Augustus coughing and runs to his side* "Don't you dare get up… h-hey lay back down on the bed! You're not supposed to get up. Stop or else!"

Augustus: "Make me."

Jasmine: "Don't use my own words against me! Do you have any idea how bad I feel about this?"

Augustus: "Worse than the way I feel? I doubt it."

Jasmine: "How are you not angry or yelling at me right now? It's my fault you are like this… it's my fault you are even in this hospital… I suck."

Augustus: *rips out the needles in his arms* "Ugh, as far as I'm concerned that plan of mine worked perfectly so there is no reason to be upset… we're alive, we're together, and our injuries could have been a lot worse."

Jasmine: *puts hands on her hips* "Says the guy that is breathing through a mask."

Augustus: *takes off the respirator* "What mask? Come on let's go." *tries to get out of bed but is stopped by Jasmine* "What do you think you are doing?"

Jasmine: *irritated* "I could ask you the same but I'd probably get some of your charming attitude. You did the same thing to me just a few hours… did you really expect anything less?"

Augustus: "Nah, I just thought you would be more understanding that I need to get the hell out of here before she comes back to finish the job. Move over." *tries to push her aside, but she pushes him down on the bed*

Jasmine: *sits on top of him and grabs his arms* "Actually she wants to help save you now and I'm on her side now… you'll have to do better than that if you want to get me off."

Augustus: *blushes* "Uhh seriously, get off me now… I'm not kidding. Let. Me. Go."

Jasmine: "Make me." *giggles* "Is this the part you yell rape and somebody comes to knock me out or something? Maybe I should pin you down and watch you struggle first." *devious grin*

Augustus: "Aww crap."

Jasmine: *feels something touch her butt; shocked* "We are the only ones in the room and your hands are under my hands… so what the hell are you touching me with?"

Augustus: "Your body is rubbing against me… take a guess genius."

Jasmine: *moves away quickly* "Well I'm new to this so you'll have to explain."

Augustus: "Well when a guy feels good they-"

Jasmine: "I know what it is, but why did it appear as I was talking about pinning you down and watching you struggle?" *watches it move around and then pokes at it* "Oh okay I think we know what your fantasies are about."

Augustus: *gets up and covers himself; embarrassed* "Can you just leave for a moment?"

Jasmine: "Why should I? I know that girls can make those things disappear."

Augustus: "Something tells me you don't know how to do that."

Jasmine: "I was hoping you'd know and could teach me."

Augustus: *blushes a deep shade of red* "I'll teach you one day, but definitely not today… as you can see I'm in no condition to do anything extraneous."

Jasmine: "Hmm? A moment ago you seemed fine with the idea of overexerting yourself, but you basically saying you want to take it easy? If you don't want to teach me then fine, but don't make up lame excuses."

Augustus: "Well you are basically asking me to run a few laps when I just want to go for a quick walk. I can handle doing one, but not the other… when I'm ready I will teach you though." *smirks* "I'll teach you for as long as I can."

Jasmine: "Why can't you teach me now? No lame excuses this time."

Neurologist: "He wants to make the teaching experience special for you now quit bothering him."

Jasmine: "I wasn't bothering him."

Neurologist: "Then why does he look so damn irritated?"

Augustus: "You're here that's why, now please get the fuck out or kindly go fuck yourself."

Doctor: "Hey watch it. She actually knows how to feel sorry about her actions, maybe you should try it sometime."

Radiologist: "You're defending her?"

Doctor: "Problem?"

Radiologist: "No, go ahead keep doing what you're doing. Just know that I approve." *gives the doctor 2 thumbs up and a smile*


	47. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 46

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 46**

Augustus: "Okay how about you go fuck that bitch…" *points to the neurologist* "already since we all know you want to and she is more than willing to screw you senseless on the nearest flat surface."

Neurologist: "What's your point, dumbass?"

Doctor: *simultaneously with the neurologist* "She wouldn't want to, dumbass." *He looks at her in surprise since she didn't flat out deny it*

Neurologist: *notices the doctor's look of surprise and then blushes* "What makes you think I wouldn't want to try something like that with an idiot like you?" *looks away*

Doctor: "Well your tone for starters, the way you act around me, and the fact you always insult me. Maybe it has something to with me getting injured anytime I tried to do anything?"

Neurologist: "Anytime you got close I got nervous… and anytime I try to get close to you, I get pushed away… I'm not exactly encouraged to trust you at all… much less tell you how I feel again… not after last time."

Doctor: "I guess your recent courage means that the conversation you had with my son was a good one… any reason why he was passed out when you showed up?"

Neurologist: "Nope, no reason at all."

Augustus: "Bullshit!"

Radiologist: *walks straight to Augustus and grabs him by the sides of his face* "Listen here you arrogant asshole, these 2 over here look closer to being friends in the past few hours than they have since high school! Fuck that up and you'll wish the neurologist finished you up… got it!?"

Augustus: "Yes I got it."

Radiologist: "GOOD."

Jasmine: "Wow, this is the first time I've seen you scared."

Augustus: "Normally, I just don't give a fuck, but did you see the eyes on that bitch? See looked like she was about to rape me and lock me up in a dungeon to use me whenever she pleases… thanks, but no thanks… I'd rather have somebody closer to my age try that." *stares at Jasmine and smirks* "Get the message?"

Jasmine: "The safe word will be: Chopsticks… oh and I'll make sure to drown you in my love before you get a chance to use it 'kay?" *smiles and tilts her head*

Augustus: "You've given this some thought haven't you?"

Jasmine: "Maybe." *grins and giggles*

Augustus: "Since when has my angel been so naughty?"

Neurologist: "Can you 2 shut the fuck up for a minute? Can't you see we are trying to have a moment over here?"

Jasmine: "Get a room and make babies in it if you have to, but leave us alone to cuddle for as long as we feel like."

Doctor: "Cuddle? Sounds like you want to do a lot more than cuddle."

Mitch: "Ugh where am I?"

Neurologist: "With your daddy and your new mommy. We are going to have a lot of fun together." *licks his ears and whispers* "Scared yet?"

Mitch: "I think I'm 5 seconds from peeing myself, please put me down."

Neurologist: *puts Mitch on the ground and watches him speed off to the nearest bathroom* "He is one speedy son of a bitch."

Doctor: "Hey that's no way to talk about his mother!"

Neurologist: *grabs the doctor* "I was talking about you, because now that I have my hands around you, I'm not going to let go until you become my obedient little bitch."

Doctor: *tries to loosen her grip* "No way! I won't let you use me as you see fit again."

Neurologist: *grabs his hands, locks his legs, and pins him against the floor; looks at everyone with a deadly look* "Everyone. Out. Now."

Everyone else: "Yeah, I'm out." *Jasmine helps out Augustus out of the bed and everyone starts walking away from the terrifying site*

Doctor: "W-wait you can't leave me here… p-please?"

Radiologist: "Uhh, you saw what she did to Augustus, right? Oh and even with all those drugs in her system she still managed to throw a powerful punch that knocked out Mitch when he tried to wake her up. Yeah, besides I have wanted you 2 to be together for so long… at least this way you'll be together to the end."

Mitch: "What?! I thought they wanted to talk about adult things?"

Augustus: "You see what she did to me? Yeah your daddy is next."

Jasmine: "Auggie, maybe she wants to talk to her soon to be lover... in private."

Augustus: *skeptical look on his face* "Those eyes say, 'I am gonna rape and/or kill anyone around me' … which is different from what you are seeing, 'Hey big boy, we both love each other, let's celebrate by fucking like rabbits during mating season' big difference there."

Neurologist: "I think the eyes say, 'Get the fuck out before I kill you all' take the hint because I have some business to tend to… oh and if any of you try listening in… you won't regret it since you'll be dead."

Everyone else: *they all walk out don't turn back; Paula and Mitch decide to turn around and walk back in*

Paula: "Well can I stay and watch?"

Neurologist: "No, now go play with Mitch outside."

Mitch: "Are you going to hurt my dad?"

Neurologist: "… no, we are just going to play for a while just like you 2 will once you leave." *gives the kids a (fake) smile*


	48. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 47

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 47**

Mitch: "… okay. Dad… if you are in trouble just scream and I'll be right up here with Paula okay? Neuro never hurts anyone when Paula is around. Well maybe a few bruises, but no broken bones. Umm, don't play too rough with him Neuro."

Neurologist: "He'll be perfectly fine with me. You can both leave and he'll be perfectly safe."

Paula: "Come on Mitch, let's go play outside. I trust momma will do what's right." *starts running as fast as she can down the stairs* "Last one down has to buy ice cream!"

Mitch: *looks back to the neurologist and his father with uncertainty; brushes off those doubtful feelings, closes the door and starts running down the stairs* "Get ready to buy me a triple scoop ice cream cone!"

Neurologist: "We are all alone now and no one will interrupt us. You ready for what's next?"

Doctor: "Not like I have a choice… is there any way you can actually be gentle this time?"

Neurologist: "Sure, as long as you don't struggle against me or try to escape. Not like you have anywhere to run anyways."

Doctor: *turns his head away; annoyed* "Let's just get this painful ordeal over with already."

Neurologist: "Yeah, how about you be a good boy and walk over to the bed and lay there for me. So how was that dream you had the other day?"

Doctor: "I realized it wasn't a dream when Augustus was the one that had me pinned against the wall while threatening me and you were the one he was attacking."

Neurologist: "How was it fighting side by side with me?"

Doctor: "It was… truly amazing… we actually make a good team together."

Neurologist: "There is so much more we could do together and it doesn't have to be us fighting each other… want to try a few of them with me?"

Doctor: "How will I know that you won't turn on me and hurt me like you have before? How will I know that you won't hurt me just like you hurt everyone around you?"

Neurologist: "You don't. All you can do is trust that I love you enough to try and make this work… It's a 2 way street though and we can only make it happen if we work together… maybe this will convince you that I'm not lying…" *nervously embraces the doctor and kisses him on the lips; releases him from the embrace and turns away* "I love you… I… I won't stop you… if you want to leave… then you can leave… it'd be… nice if you… stayed though."

Doctor: *gets up and walks towards the door*

Neurologist: *turns away, walks to the bed, and lies down facing away from the doctor; tears start forming in her eyes* "So I guess that's it, it's done."

Doctor: "Yep, looks like there is nothing left to be said." *locks the door and turns around* "So, what's the plan for our first day together, girlfriend?" *smiles and walks towards the center of the room*

Neurologist: *gets up and looks at him completely dumbfounded* "What?"

Doctor: "Well, you seem to be sincere right now… first time in years that I've heard anything sincere come out of you since you had Paula… and well, I umm… as weird as it seems I… actually still have feelings for you so…"

Neurologist: *gets up and walks towards him*

Doctor: *nervously starts backing away* "Uhh, if you don't want me to be your boyfriend that is perfectly fine. You don't have to…" *backs into the door* "Well, I guess this is it after all… I had a good enough life… could have been better though." *closes his eyes and prepares to feel her wrath… he feels something else instead something softer; currently being kissed by the hottest girl in the hospital*

Neurologist: "So do you still have anything to bitch about?"

Doctor: "What makes you think that I would complain about getting a kiss from a girl that I love?"

Neurologist: "Past experiences… so what's next?"

Doctor: "First we will have to get rid of the spies."

Neurologist: *sneaks over to the door, hits it, then hears some startled screams* "Run while you still can!" *unlocks the door, opens it, and sees the surgeon and the radiologist running away* "I'll teach them a lesson later, but for now…" *closes door and locks it* "We have this room all to ourselves… let's make good use of it." *walks over to the bed and sits on it; pats a spot next to her* "Come and sit with me… I'll try to hold back my urge to bite you this time."

Doctor: *walks over to the neurologist and sits next to her* "So… what's next?"


	49. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 48

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 48**

Neurologist: "Just something I have to do." *starts taking off her clothes*

Doctor: "What are you doing?"

Neurologist: "What does it look like? Actually, forget I asked… just take off your clothes already."

Doctor: "… This is from the drugs isn't it?"

Neurologist: *sighs* "You still don't trust me do you?"

Doctor: "I just need to know that when we wake up tomorrow in each other's arms, that you won't try to rip mine off in a fit of rage."

Neurologist: "Trust me and I promise you won't regret this. Now… take off your clothes already!"

Doctor: "Guh. There's n-no need for you to yell." *takes off his clothes nervously* "Are we really doing this?"

Neurologist: "You say it like it is something you don't want."

Doctor: "The question is do you want it? I don't want you to do this just because you feel like you have to."

Neurologist: "Quit being such a wuss and kiss me already. Seriously can you act like a man and take charge for once in your life?"

Doctor: "Do I really have to?"

Neurologist: "Well if you don't want to take charge I could still take the lead and take out some of the 'toys' that the radiologist has hiding in her desk and I could try them out on you… how does that sound?"

Doctor: "Take out the toys. You just gave me a great idea."

Neurologist: "… Why did I have to fall in love with the gayest guy I know?" *walks over to the radiologist's desk and grabs out some 'toys' then walks back to the bed and jumps on the doctor* "So please tell me your plan is not to have me stuff these into you… I like the idea, but I'd rather not watch you play with something my 'friend' uses every day."

Doctor: *blushes* "Umm, actually I was thinking of… well you know you did mention you wanted me to take charge so… I was wondering if you could let me use them on… can I use them on you… please it would be so hot… so can I?" *the neurologist grabs him and he closes his eyes* "Sorry I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries."

Neurologist: "Open your eyes idiot."

Doctor: *opens his eyes and sees that he is lying on a pillow now and she has positioned herself, so that he could easily play with her body* "You… actually want me to… but I don't think I have done anything to deserve th-"

Neurologist: *turns her head and glares at him*

Doctor: "Right. Take charge."

Neurologist: "You're going to take forever to make a decision, aren't you?" *annoyed sigh* "I'll just get started on-" *gasp* "Whoa, what did you just do?"

Doctor: "Sorry, I thought it'd be nice to get you moist before I shoved these toys inside you so I licked you… you're mad now aren't you?"

Neurologist: "… feels weird… my husband never tried anything like that… he was more into ramming me… hmm, go ahead and lick me as many times as you want… might as well give it a shot."

Doctor: "Really?"

Neurologist: *blushing* "Just hurry up and get back to pleasing your Queen."

Doctor: *laughs* "Whatever you say princess."

Neurologist: "I'm inches away from your manhood… do you really want to piss me off right now?"

Doctor: *gets back to licking*

Neurologist: *moans* "Good boy." *stares at his erect manhood* "You… you took a shower today right?"

Doctor: *stops licking the neurologist* "Yeah, Why?" *he feels something wet on his manhood* "W-whoa! W-what are you doing?"

Neurologist: "Well I'm not going to lose to you so easily. You think you can have all the fun? Besides it was only one lick… just wait until I show you what I can do."

Doctor: "You're really going to turn this into some competition?"

Neurologist: "Get back to licking and whoever finishes first is the loser."

Doctor: "What does the winner get?"

Neurologist: "The loser will do whatever the winner chooses and the winner gets a free answer to any question she chooses."

Doctor: "You really had to sneak 'she chooses' into that line didn't you?" *sigh* "What do I get if I win?"

Neurologist: "Implying you have a chance of winning. The first to finish twice is the loser." *starts pumping up and down on his manhood with her mouth*

Doctor: *gasps in surprise; thinking to self* "Wow, she's pretty good at this." *to the neurologist* "So basically I'm screwed no matter what happens." *he sees her nod* "Well then I might as well enjoy this moment while it lasts." *starts licking her other hole*

Neurologist: *stops what she's doing* "What the hell do you think you are doing, jerkface?"

Doctor: *continues licking her without another word*

Neurologist: "So that's how you want to play… I won't lose to you!" *moans a little, but catches herself; thinks to self* "Damn, I can't lose to this idiot. Not now." *while enjoying the work the doctor is doing, she decides to return the favor and tries her best to make sure he loses; continues working on his manhood for a few more minutes*

Doctor: "Guh!" *he moans out in pleasure as he is the first one to finish; while panting* "How'd you get… so good? I thought you… hated doing that… because of the taste?"


	50. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 49

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 49**

Neurologist: *swallows* "Yours doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would. Looks like I won the first round." *smirks* "You're going to end up tied up to the bedpost at this rate… it's like you are not even trying." *starts laughing*

Doctor: "Haha, laugh it up while you can… I was only getting started. I'll make sure to win and you'll have to do what I say for a day."

Neurologist: *stops laughing; puts on an angry face* "You really think I'll do what you say? Besides that wasn't the agreement."

Doctor: "You didn't really make a prize for me so I made my own. I know you probably won't keep your end of our deal, but I'll keep mine… it's the least I can do after everything that has happened right?"

Neurologist: "…"

Doctor: "What's wrong?"

Neurologist: "You gave yourself a prize that you don't even expect to win and you think there is zero chance of getting it… so why even make it?" *starts letting out her anger* "Why are you even here if you are not going to try?! This is supposed to be a competition so you have to at least try!" *grabs the sides of his face and stares into his eyes* "Am I not good enough for you?"

Doctor: "You must not have heard me when I said that I would win… are you sure you're alright because you're looking a bit shaky right now… maybe you need to rest for a bi-"

Neurologist: *pounces on the doctor* "I'll rest after I tie you to the bed." *jumps of the bed and grabs the rope from the radiologist's desk* "You're ass is mine." *jumps up to the bed, grabs one of the doctor's wrists and tries to tie it to the bedpost*

Doctor: *he uses his speed to tie her hands together instead*

Neurologist: *angrily* "You really think I can't break free from these? After all we've been through? You're a disappointment."

Doctor: "Nah, it was just a distraction… I needed time to do this." *grabs the 'toys' and stuffs one into both of her holes then turns the dial on them*

Neurologist: "Kyyyaaa!" *falls into a pillow and moans* "You… little… bit-"

Doctor: *turns her over, kisses her, and gives her chest some much needed attention all while his knee is pressing the toys into her and making sure they don't try and escape; his free hand traveled down to rub against her clit since it was aching for attention*

Neurologist: *within minutes she had arched her back and moaned into his mouth in pure ecstasy as she finished*

Doctor: *stopped all his extra stimulation and turned off the 'toys' and held her close while she dealt with the afterglow of her biggest release in her life* "So how'd I do?"

Neurologist: *panting* "You… idiot!" *turns towards him* "You… had me beat… and you stopped… tell me why… dumbass."

Doctor: "I'd rather fight fair if you didn't notice… beside there is something else I want to try with you… if you think you can handle it. Contrary to what you may think, I really do love you and this means more to me than just some game." *hugs her tightly and then unties her*

Neurologist: "… So what do you have in mind?"

Doctor: "I was thinking we could try something a little bit more normal without the use of toys."

Neurologist: "Implying that 69 is not normal."

Doctor: "I mean something besides that… something that couples do when they start off… missionary?"

Neurologist: "How about I just ride you and we call it a night?"

Doctor: *wide-eyed* "Uhh, o-kay I guess."

Neurologist: "Not the response I was expecting. I thought you'd be more enthusiastic about it."

Doctor: "I did not expect here that response… she'd never ride me… normally I'm the one doing all the work in bed with my wife… uhh, well she's my ex-wife now." *starts looking depressed*

Neurologist: *grabs the covers and hides herself* "Do… do you still love her? Am I just some rebound? Am I just a replacement for her again?"

Doctor: "No I gave her enough chances… I'm done with her now… besides she'd never take me back even if I did want her. My love is for you… isn't that what you wanted or am I not good enough for you now? I'd understand if you decided to just leave right now or if you asked me to get out like you did when we were younger."

Neurologist: "Let me show you what I wish I did back then."

Doctor: "Wait, you weren't ready back then… we were too young. As much as I want to do it with you right now… I'm not sure if I'm over her yet. I think I might be, but I need to be sure first before I take this any further with you."

Neurologist: *pushes him back until his head is on top of the pillow* "I'll help you get over her."


	51. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 50

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 50**

Doctor: "Wait I-"

Neurologist: *places a finger over his lips* "Just shut up and enjoy yourself already."

Doctor: *nods*

Neurologist: *starts 'riding' the doctor's manhood, slowly at first, but she starts picking up the pace; panting*

Doctor: *notices the neurologist slow down a bit* "If you're getting tired I could-"

Neurologist: "We're in a competition to see which one of us is the best, the least you could do is put some damn effort into it."

Doctor: "I really didn't feel like getting punched for doing something that might make you mad… but since you asked so nicely…" *puts his hands on her hips and helps speed her movements up*

Neurologist: *moans*

Doctor: "You look so cute right now." *smiles*

Neurologist: "Shut up… idiot."

Doctor: "Okay cutie." *laughs*

Neurologist: *irritated look* "If you want to get bound and gagged, then keep on laughing."

Doctor: "Come on, I'm only trying to lighten up all this tension… I want this moment to be special. This isn't just some game to me… I love you and I want you to know it."

Neurologist: "… Is it possible for you to go one day without making everything more complicated?"

Doctor: "Is it possible for you to give me a straight answer without changing the subject?"

Neurologist: "Only if you're able to win the answer from me. So… how much is that answer worth to you? Are you able to treat me like a queen and do as I say for the next day? If you can do this then I'll answer any question you have for me and I'll even tell everyone how incredible you were tonight. All you have to do is please your queen for the next day."

Doctor: "You're not a queen, but I'll definitely treat you like one if it means we can finally put an end to all of our misery."

Neurologist: *has her eyes closed and is moaning quietly* "Hmm, did you… say something?"

Doctor: "Maybe this will make you listen to me." *speeds up his movements and hers as well*

Neurologist: "Kyyaa. That's it… that's a good boy." *moans*

Doctor: "I'm not some dog that you can play with all day."

Neurologist: "Admit it, you are… loving this feeling."

Doctor: *moans in delight* "Heh, and… you're not? Explain to me why… we didn't do this when… we were younger?"

Neurologist: "Heh, listen to yourself… moaning like a little bitch… would've been nice if we did... but you had to be such a jerk… and I was so…"

Doctor: *speeds up* "Ice cold? Manipulative? Mean-spirited?"

Neurologist and Doctor: *moans out at the same time as they both speed up until they finally climax together, they both lie next to each other with their heads resting on a pillow and they hold each other close in a hug*

Neurologist: *panting* "Fucking awesome."

Doctor: *panting* "Yeah that was awesome."

Neurologist: "I was talking about myself, but that was alright too." *laughs a little and then smiles and then looks at the doctor* "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

Doctor: "Umm, it's just been a while since I've heard you laugh and smile without me being on the ground at the same time… this is pretty nice wouldn't you say?"

Neurologist: "You know what you have to do to make moments like these become a common occurrence right?"

Doctor: *gulp* "Do whatever you say for the next 24 hours… is that right?"

Neurologist: "Keep me happy for the next 24 hours and you'll get what you wanted… I won't bother you anymore and I'll answer the questions you have for me."

Doctor: "… and I'll receive a straight forward answer and you'll be honest… no tricks?"

Neurologist: "Let's leave the tricks for the bedroom… ho-honey."

Doctor: *shocked* "W-What did you just call me?"

Neurologist: *sigh* "You have the best hearing out of everyone in the hospital, but you never listen do you? Are you daydreaming or something?"

Doctor: "You're not going to say it again are you?"

Neurologist: "Nope, you'll have to earn it." *releases the hug* "Now go take a shower."

Doctor: "… Really, that's the first thing you want me to do?" *shrugs* "This is going to be easier than I thought."

Neurologist: "Oh, that's only the beginning." *smirks* "Just wait until you see what I have in store for you."

Doctor: *nervously* "I'd like to take this moment to make a request… Is it possible for you to please be gentle?"

Neurologist: "Hmm, let me think about it… nope I'm going to be rough and you're going to enjoy it."

Doctor: *with a defeated look he walks into a nearby shower used for cleaning and disinfecting people before they can go into a sterilized room; turns the dial and while scrubbing he thinks to himself* "Why does she always have to act so tough? She knows I care about her… right? Then why is it so hard for us to just be together with no strings attached?" *looks up* "If this is your idea of a joke, it is not funny. Can you just let me be happy already? Or is that really too much to ask?"

Neurologist: *Walks-in* "Wash me."

Doctor: *stops, stares, and blushes* "Oh, okay." *walks up to the neurologist and washes her body nervously*

Neurologist: *grabs his hand and helps him move it more steadily*


	52. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 51

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 51**

Doctor: *blushes immensely as she starts moving his hand closer to her private spot* "Guh! W-Why are you doing this?"

Neurologist: "I want to make you less nervous around me and make you forget about that other girl. You already said you loved me, right?"

Doctor: "Y-yeah."

Neurologist: "Well, now let's see how much you love me… I'm going to fulfill any fantasy I ever had and you can't do anything to escape." *puts his hand right over her private spot* "This one I learned from the radiologist one day when we were taking a shower together. If you can figure out how to please me enough with only this hand, then you can leave."

Doctor: "Okay, now I have to ask: Who the hell are you and what did you do to my friend?"

Neurologist: "Oh, she's fine. She had sex with some idiot that makes her happy and she wants to make it last. Nothing will stop her from being with her idiot. Mmm, that idiot is doing a good job with his fingers. Keep going my pet and you'll get your reward soon enough."

Doctor: "Since when did you get so straight forward?"

Neurologist: "Mmm, a lot has changed over the years, but I still manage to get what I want. Now what I wanted the most… is right here with me."

Doctor: *stunned* "I… you… what?!"

Neurologist: *sigh* "I know I've treated you badly the past few years, but is it really that hard to believe that I can change."

Doctor: "Well since you pulled the "people can change" BS with me before and the last few times ended in disaster for me."

Neurologist: "Last time I tricked you into thinking I had changed, you didn't even lay a finger on me before a kick knocked you out. Now you have three fingers inside me and I'm not even mad at all… if I was going to hurt you this time I would have done so without even taking of my clothes. I divorced my husband… I had sex with you… I have shown how sincere I've been lately… and instead of bending and stuffing a 'toy' into you, I'm in a shower with you and letting you please me… What the fuck do I have to do to get you to believe this is real?"

Doctor: "You're being serious? This isn't some trap or a really elaborate prank like that one that lasted 3 days?"

Neurologist: "Nope. That was some fine work though… making you let your guard down, making you wear a blindfold and having you walk into a room with huge stereos that were maxed out and screaming out 'Fuck You' as loud as I could."

Doctor: "Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you. I was scared of becoming deaf because of that."

Neurologist: "I patched you up and you were fine you big baby."

Doctor: "You never once apologized for it or any of those other pranks you've pulled over the years and you show almost no appreciation for me… these last few days have been pretty nice, but I don't want to risk getting my heartbroken again… it's just too soon. I… I'm sorry. Can you please move your hands so I could have my hand back?"

Neurologist: *getting angry* "This is bullshit and you know it. So what if I suck at telling you how I feel… I do a damn good job showing you!" *tightens her grip on his hand*

Doctor: "Guh? Please don't…"

Neurologist: *grabs him and pins him face first against the wall with both of his hands being held together behind his back* "Why the hell did I have to fall in love with an idiot like you?!"

Doctor: *groans* "Whatever you're going to do, just do it already and get it over with."

Neurologist: *She places a foot against his back and grabs his arms; in anger* "Learn… your… place!" *she says this as she is slowly pulling his arms further and further back(this is bad since pulling the arms from their sockets is generally a painful experience) until she hears him scream out in absolute pain*

Doctor: *his left shoulder is currently dislocated and he is in incredible pain, luckily the neurologist snapped out of it and stopped before she dislocated his right shoulder too* "Guh… Get away from me!"

Neurologist: "Wait! Just give me a chance to explain okay, I didn't mean to do that and I-"

Doctor: "No that is bullshit! This is just like before… I say something that you don't want to hear and I'm the one that always ends up in pain. Screw it, I'm out of here." *starts running out and is tackled by the neurologist into a wall; everything goes dark*

Neurologist: *carries back the doctor, who is currently dripping blood from his head, into the bed; sarcastically* "Well this turned out to be a wonderful day." *sigh* "This cannot get any worse… well I might as well get started on fixing him up before he wakes." *using her skills she is able to fix the dislocated shoulder, clean his head wound and wrap bandages around his forehead* "Might as well go to sleep and talk to him when he wakes up… he better not be pissed." *she covers both of them in blankets and drifts off to sleep*


	53. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 52

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 52**

Doctor: *next morning(Day 5), wakes up and groans* "Ow, my head… what happened last night."

Neurologist: *walks in(wearing clothes) while holding a tray with breakfast; sweetly* "Good morning sleepyhead, today's your lucky day since you get to have breakfast in bed."

Doctor: *he stares at her in utter disbelief; uses his right arm to slap himself hard* "T-this isn't a dream? Okay what's the catch?"

Neurologist: "No catch, sweetie… just some breakfast to help you get better." *tilts head and smiles*

Doctor: "It's poisoned isn't it?"

Neurologist: *gives him an irritated look; puts the tray on the bed* "If I wanted to poison you, don't you think I would have shoved a bottle of poison down your throat and saved me some trouble?"

Doctor: "True, and you could have held me down and poured it into my mouth like you did with a special bottle that the surgeon got you one day."

Neurologist: *laughs* "Heh, you can't hold your liquor at all. You were absolutely wasted for that whole day."

Doctor: "Hey thanks for taking my place that day… I could have been in real trouble without you." *starts eating some of his breakfast* "Hey this is pretty good. Here, have some." *tries to give her some food*

Neurologist: *grabs his wrist* "Just eat it already… I had plenty to eat this morning." *stomach growls*

Doctor: "Yeah, that's a lie. Now, if you want me to eat so badly, then you'll have to join me." *smiles*

Neurologist: *blushes and looks away* "Fine… just don't expect me to feed you too." *starts eating some of it*

Doctor: *eats right alongside her and they eat until the plate is empty* "How long was I asleep for... actually when did I fall asleep?"

Neurologist: "You didn't fall asleep."

Doctor: "What? You know what... just tell me what happened yesterday."

Neurologist: "We had sex, we made a bet, I tricked you into doing whatever I say for a day in exchange for leaving you alone and answering any of your questions, we had a fight in the shower and I accidentally knocked you out when you tried to escape."

Doctor: *does not believe a single word she said* "So did you like the food?"

Neurologist: "Well, of course I liked it… I was the one that made it after all."

Doctor: *wide-eyed* "You made this wonderful meal? When did you get so good at cooking?"

Neurologist: "I have been living on my own for quite some time now… I think learning to cook should be a requirement for anyone that is living on their own. Got a problem with it, jerkface?" *she has her fist clenched in front of him*

Doctor: *nervously* "Nope, t-that is absolutely wonderful." *blushes and looks away* "Umm, thanks for uhh, cooking breakfast for me… can't say I've had anyone do that for me before… it was very nice of you."

Neurologist: *grabs the sides of his face and looks straight at his forehead*

Doctor: *embarrassed* "Okay you saw me blushing now let me go… I'm embarrassed enough already."

Neurologist: *keeps on staring at him, moves closer and then stops just inches away from his face*

Doctor: *getting nervous* "Haha, you got me… now can you let me go?"

Neurologist: *grabs him around the neck with one hand and forms a fist with the other*

Doctor: *closes his eyes and braces himself*

Neurologist: *sees him close his eyes and pulls him in close for a passionate kiss*

Doctor: *completely shocked and wide-eyed at first, but then decides to hold her close in a hug and enjoy this moment for a couple of minutes; when they finish the kiss* "Wow, that was ama-"

Neurologist: *shoves the doctor into the bed, grabs the tray, and flees from the room leaving behind a very confused doctor lying in a bed all alone; while running through the hallway she thinks to herself* "Damn it. Why the hell does this have to be so complicated? All I had to do this morning is give him breakfast and check on his head wound… So why is it that I couldn't stop myself from kissing him?!" *out loud* "Come on and give me some answers damn it!"

Augustus: *running alongside her* "Took you long enough to ask. So what do you need help with?"

Neurologist: *notices Augustus on her right side* "When the fuck did you get there and how the fuck are you not bleeding out on the floor yet?"

Augustus: "Watch your language hottie and then you might get some answers."

Neurologist: *tries to kick him* "Fuck you!"

Augustus: *dodges the kick and turns in another direction* "Hah, you're too slow to even touch me."

Neurologist: "Oh yeah?" *starts running towards him full speed and aims a punch at him*

Augustus: *dodges the attack and watches giant cracks form on the wall that received the hit* "Wow, that looks like it hurt the wall soooo much." *smirks*

Neurologist: "Run if you want to live to see your girlfriend again."

Augustus: "What if I don't?"

Neurologist: "Then I can't promise that you'll ever see her again because you're going to hell!"

Augustus: "Hey I'm just playing around there's no need to go that far you-"

Neurologist: *throws a punch at him*

Augustus: *dodges the punch just barely, but her other hand grabs him around the neck and presses him against the wall*


	54. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 53

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 53**

Neurologist: "Don't fuck with me or else you'll regret you ever met me." *releases him and walks away*

Jasmine: *walks in while holding onto the wall* "Leave him alone."

Neurologist: "You're a little bit late on this one. I suggest you do a better job taking care of him or he'll end up dead. Have a nice day." *walks away*

Jasmine: "Wait! We just want to talk to you for a bit."

Neurologist: "Maybe some other day."

Jasmine: "It's about your kids. They're… gone."

Neurologist: *stops in her tracks* "W-What?" *turns around and grabs Jasmine* "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Jasmine: "They disappeared a while ago… we found some uneaten cones on the ground and we decided to go looking for them with the radiologist and surgeon helping us out, but we soon lost them too… it's really creepy that this hospital is so empty now."

Augustus: "Maybe we'll find some ghosts along the way and we could throw a party to celebrate the disappearance of the little devil."

Neurologist: *picks up Jasmine*

Jasmine: "Hey now, there's no need to do anything rash."

Neurologist: *tosses Jasmine at Augustus* "If you 2 are playing some sick prank on me then there will be more where that came from." *runs off to go find her daughter, Paula*

Augustus: "Might be nice if you could get of me now."

Jasmine: "Sheesh is everyone in a bad mood today?"

Augustus: "Apparently."

Jasmine: *glares at him*

Augustus: *stares back at her* "Good luck beating me in a staring contest."

Jasmine: "Haha, like you have a chance."

Augustus and Jasmine: *they both stare at each other's eyes without blinking for as long as they can; they both hear a loud crash and then blink at the same time* "Oh, come on."

Augustus: "Why can't the neurologist just keep quiet?"

Neurologist: "PAULA!"

Jasmine: "Remind me to never get in the way of a mother and her daughter."

Augustus: "Yeah, I wouldn't want you being ripped to shreds."

Doctor: *walks towards Augustus and Jasmine(wearing clothes); nervously* "Umm, any particular reason why she is on a rampage today?"

Augustus: "Hormones, mental conditions, because she's a bitch or all of the above… take your pick, you little bit-"

Jasmine: *elbows him in the ribs* "Auggie, this is serious… he's the fastest one here and if anyone can find them it's him."

Doctor: "Find who?"

Jasmine: "Your son is missing… along with Paula, the Radiologist, and the surgeon."

Doctor: *shocked look* "Wh-What?!"

Augustus: *walks up to the doctor and slaps him* "Your son is missing go find him you pathetic excuse for a doctor."

Doctor: *is about to start arguing with Augustus, but decides to run off and find his son instead*

Augustus: "Good choice." *looks at Jasmine's leg and decides to pick her up and puts her in a bed* "Sorry angel, but you'll be better off staying in bed and resting your leg. I'll see you soon and then we can go on a date." *kisses her forehead and runs off to join the Bittersweet Search Party*

Jasmine: *pouts* "Sure go have all the fun by yourself. It's not like I wanted to go on a super cool adventure to find some missing people and solve a mystery… I really wish I was in school right now so I could be having fun playing softball or hanging out with my friends or something. Instead I'm stuck in a hospital trying to rest up an injured leg."

?: "Wanna play a game?"

Jasmine: *looks around and doesn't see anyone* "There's no such thing as ghosts… right?"

?: "I just wanna play for a little… it gets so lonely here."

Jasmine: "I'm not scared of you… whatever you are." *trembling* "S-so come on out already… please?"

?: "Hey it's just me… there's no need to be scared. Everything will be alright."

Jasmine: "What why does your voice sound so familiar?"

Mitch: "It's me Mitch." *jumps down from his hiding spot(an air duct in the ceiling) and lands on his feet in front of Jasmine* "Tah-dah!"

Jasmine: *replies to Mitch's 'performance' by screaming and kicking him off the bed* "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Mitch: "S-Sorry… what happened… to not being scared? Ouch."

Jasmine: "That was before you dropped out of the ceiling."

Mitch: "Aww, come on, you were talking to that other guy about falling out of the sky or something. All I did was drop out of a ceiling. It's not like I landed on you head."

Jasmine: "Instead you landed inches away from my injured leg, which is why I kicked you off before you stepped on it like you were about to."

Mitch: "Whoops." *tries getting up, but falls down* "Well, now it looks like we have a couple of things in common. We both are in pain and we both have an injured leg. So, where's my dad?"

Jasmine: "Outside looking for you."

Mitch: "What about Neuro?"

Jasmine: "Outside looking for Paula."

Mitch: "Radi? Surge? Even your friend might be able to find us some help."

Jasmine: "They are all busy looking for you 2. What the heck were you doing up there anyways?"

Mitch: *disappointed look* "We are all alone in a hospital without any doctors in it… this is the last time I play hide and seek with Paula." *watches somebody walk in* "Mommy?"


	55. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 54

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 54**

Paula: *looking around in for Mitch in a city(kind of a problem since she started off in a park near the hospital and is currently heading in the opposite direction; name of the city is Maraschino); yells out* "Mitch at least give me a hint!" *hears absolute silence; pouts* "Last time I ever play hide and seek with you. Now if I was a speedy crybaby, where would I go? Probably home… which is in… that direction? No, that one… uh-oh, did I take a left to get here or a right in that corner to get here… yep, I'm lost."

?: "Hey kid. We can help you get home." *smirks*

Paula: "Hey mister is that a scar over your eye?"

?: "Yes it is. Want to take a closer look? The name is Alejandro."

Paula: "Nope, momma said to run away from scar faced creeps and scream when I'm alone with them so see ya. Help!" *runs away as fast as she can, but is caught from the side* "Hey put me down or else creep."

Alejandro: "Nice job, Tobi. Now shut her up… I still have a headache from earlier."

Tobi: "Same and this brat isn't helping." *slams her body down into the pavement*

Paula: *as her vision starts going dark, she sees a figure speeding towards them in the distance; weakily* "Momma." *passes out*

Alejandro: *notices a figure rushing towards him* "Oh come on! We barely got out of that hospital and now we are about to be sent to it again?" *takes out a knife* "Give me that kid." *takes Paula away from Tobi and puts a knife next to her neck*

Doctor: *grabs Alejandro's hand before he is able to do anything else; using his free hand the doctor punches Alejandro hard*

Alejandro: "Damn it." *drops Paula, but the doctor quickly catches her and jumps back* "You little bitch! I'll make you pay for that."

Doctor: "Remember what I said about hitting girls?"

Alejandro: "It's not nice or some shit like that. Look at my face… you see it? It don't give a fuck. Now give us back our hostage or else."

Doctor: "Or else what?"

Alejandro: "You're surrounded you little shit… do the math or do you really suck at it that much?"

Doctor: "Surrounded? All I see are 2 idiots in front of-" *notices all the pairs of eyes staring at him(35 pairs of eyes so yeah that's 35 people that want the doctor dead right now) and even hears a few people laughing in the shadows* "This is an ambush and I walked right into it didn't I?" *worried look*

Tobi: "Yep, nothing for you to do but surrender."

Paula: *wakes up; groggily* "No. never give up, momma says never give up. Ugh." *looks around and notices all the eyes; trembling* "Umm, I got your back you can take 'em." *climbs on his back and wraps her arms around his neck* "Just pretend you're giving me a piggyback ride except with more awesome fighting in it."

Doctor: "Your mom is going to kill me for this."

Paula: "I'll make sure she doesn't bruise you up too badly… might want to start using your speed now."

Doctor: *hears footsteps coming towards him from behind; dodges the tackle and kicks the tackler in the stomach*

Tobi: "How'd he do that?"

Paula: "That's right idiots he can smell your fear! Run while you still can or stay for an ass-whoopin' haha!"

Doctor: "Hey! Language." *dodges another attack by jumping in the air and landing on the attacker's head, sending the attacker's face first into the pavement*

Alejandro: "Quit going after him one by one idiots, team up and outsmart that dumbass."

Doctor: *notices 2 attackers run towards, jumps in the air as they are about to hit him, and as they collide with each other he lands on their heads and makes them hit the pavement* "You'll have to do better than that if you want to catch me." *one of them tackles him while he was gloating; puts his hands together and slams them down on the attacker's back and then kicks him away*

Paula: "Less showing off and more fighting next time. Come on! 5 idiots down and…" *looks around* "A lot more to go… you got this buddy."

Doctor: *runs, jumps and then kicks the heads of 3 more attackers* "That's easy for you to say you're not the one that has to-" *dodges 2 more attackers by moving to the side and tripping them* "Fight every single one of these creeps."

Paula: "Quit bellyaching, you beat 10 of 'em already you can beat the rest… huh?" *notices a dozen(Tobi included) attackers huddled up around Alejandro a bit further away* "Hey, Doc looky at the baddies over there." *points to the group of attackers to the left*

Doctor: *dodges several attacks and knocks out 6 more attackers* "Little bit busy right now… fighting for our lives and all that."

Paula: "This doesn't look good. We beat 16 but I think those baddies over there are planning something big."

Doctor: "I agree, but what do you suggest I do?" *one of the 8 that remain runs at the doctor with a metal pipe and swings away*

Paula: "Watch out!"


	56. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 55

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 55**

Doctor: "Hey not so loud." *dodges just barely, grabs the pipe and punches the attacker; uses the pipe on the rest of them and looks at the group that is huddled together* "Who's next?"

Alejandro: "You are, you little bitch. Keep this idiot busy until I get back!"

Tobi: "You heard the boss, let's show this idiot what happens when you mess with us!"

Doctor: *the dozen angry attackers come running at the doctor with pipes and wooden poles while screaming(which is not a good thing since the doctor has sensitive hearing and the noise is finally getting to be too much for him to handle); covers his ears and is backing away*

Paula: *notices the doctor trembling* "This is no time to hide your tail between your legs. Fight!" *she yells out fight and then bites him in the neck(that sure got his feet moving); clings to him like her life depended on it since it does*

Doctor: *runs around because of the pain at first, but then gets angry and starts attacking the attackers and he is taking them out one by one until there's about 4 left(Tobi included); is about to punch somebody else, but stops when he hears something that sounds like a gunshot* "What was that?" *unfortunately the doctor's slight hesitation(about a second) was all that Tobi needed to make contact with his target*

Paula: "Kya!" *she had been hit in the ribs and is currently on the floor in pain*

Doctor: "Paula!" *in an act of desperation, the doctor grabs a pipe from one of the other 3 and uses it to knock out 2 of them, but then hears Tobi and turns around*

Tobi: "Say good night brat." *swings his pipe downwards*

Doctor: *he takes the hit, tosses his own pipe at the attacker behind him before he has a chance to do any damage*

Tobi: *uses this opportunity to hit the doctor in his side with the pipe and knocks the air right out of him, then proceed to hit him with a barrage of hits*

Doctor: *he is now on all fours doing his best to protect Paula from the onslaught of hits*

Tobi: "You… should've… stayed home… you stupid… piece of…" *the doctor grabs the pipe and glares at him* "Crap."

Doctor: *pulls the pipe closer(and Tobi with it), then punches him in the face* "… Paula… are you alright?"

Paula: "Yeah, it just hurts when I breathe… what about you?"

Doctor: "I don't think I'll be running for a while… it hurt to move, but we need to get out of here before he gets-"

Alejandro: "Too late." *points a loaded gun at Paula*

Doctor: *ignores the pain in his body and moves his body in front of Paula's body* "I won't… let you hurt her!"

Alejandro: "You are going to risk it all to protect this brat? Even after all the bullshit her mom has put you through? You really are a dumbass."

Doctor: "I guess I am… because I would protect both of them with my life!"

Alejandro: "You're pathetic." *starts pulling back the trigger*

Doctor: *closes his eyes and prepares for his fate; hears some sounds and then a gunshot, then everything goes dark*

Paula: *sees the doctor go down and starts crying* "No… this can't be how… no it can't be… this story is not supposed to end this way."

Neurologist: "Paula! Get your ass over here!"

Paula: "Momma!" *coughs and continues crying* "Your boyfriend is… gone!" *starts sobbing after saying the word gone*

Neurologist: *walks over to Paula and gently picks her up* "That creep back there is not my boyfriend, but he sure as hell is dead."

Paula: *in between sobs* "How… how can you be so… heartless? He loved you enough to protect me… with his life… he'd protect both of us if he could… doesn't that mean anything to you? He's gone and you don't even care?"

Neurologist: "You mean this idiot over here?" *points a foot over to the doctor* "He's not dead."

Paula: *back to crying* "Yeah he is… I heard a gun and then I saw him go down."

Neurologist: "Let me show you something." *walks over to the doctor and puts her foot on him*

Paula: "No! Don't hurt him anymore." *pulls at the neurologist's hair*

Neurologist: "Stop and pay attention."

Paula: *let's go of her hair and looks at the doctor with tears in her eyes*

Neurologist: *uses her foot to turn him over onto his back* "Tell me do you see-"

Paula: "Hey! He doesn't have a gun hole."

Neurologist: "You mean bullet wound."

Paula: "Wake up faker!"

Neurologist: "He passed out, probably from the strain of fighting all these jerks on his own and maybe it has something to do with him being such a wuss."

Paula: *starts coughing and then coughs up some blood* "Momma, I think I might be a wuss too." *passes out*

Neurologist: "No!" *thinking to self* "Fuck! I have no medical supplies with me and the hospital is too damn far away for me to run there and make it in time… if I don't do something quick her internal injuries might…"


	57. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 56

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 56**

Doctor: *wakes up and groans; groggily* "I expected heaven to have more angels in it… how come you're the only one I see… oh you have a kid with you that's kind of cool."

Neurologist: *puts down Paula on the ground gently, slaps the doctor hard, and grabs his shoulders* "I don't need you in a damn daze right now. Wake the fuck up and focus!"

Doctor: "Okay I'm up, I'm up. Sheesh, what's up with you today?"

Neurologist: *picks up Paula and hands her to him* "She has internal bleeding and the hospital is too far away from her for me to make it in time to do anything. The others are back in the hospital and I just need you to bring her there."

Doctor: "But I-"

Neurologist: "Please. She's just a kid."

Doctor: "Can you help me up?"

Neurologist: *helps the doctor to his feet, but notices them shaking a bit* "Hey, are you alright."

Doctor: *lying through his teeth* "Yeah, I'm fine." *runs off towards the hospital*

Neurologist: "Something seems off… oh well it's too late to catch him and I need to find a phone so I can call the cops on these idiots." *after a few minutes of searching for a phone she actually found a cop car with a male cop and a female cop on patrol* "Hey, I have something you need to see."

Both cops: "Is that blood on you?"

Neurologist: "Yes so are you going to follow me or just stay there staring at me like idiots? Here's an idea you 2 can use bring the car and call in some back up while you still can, okay?" *runs off back to where the attackers are*

Female cop: "I'll follow the cute girl and you call in back-up." *runs after the neurologist*

Male cop: "Aww, but I wanted to stare at the crazy girl's ass." *grumbles* "How come she gets to have all the fun and I get stuck making boring phone calls?" *uses the police radio to call in back up*

Neurologist: *stops right where all the bodies are knocked unconscious* "Here we go now we can finally get some justice."

Female cop: *follows the neurologist and is shocked by the sight she sees; counts 35 bodies on the ground and then takes out her gun* "Freeze and put your hands in the air!" *shakily points the gun at the neurologist and reaches for her badge* "I'm from the Maraschino police department and you are under arrest!"

Neurologist: "What? You're arresting me? Okay, tell me what the hell I did."

Female cop: "You are under arrest for killing these men."

Neurologist: "I didn't kill shit."

Female cop: "Then explain to me why there are several people here that are bleeding puddles of blood and why you have some on you. I count 35 people here and more than half of them are bleeding. Explain that."

Neurologist: "… Fuck! There's supposed to be 37 of these idiots here."

Female cop: "So you don't deny that this was your handiwork?"

Neurologist: "What? No, this wasn't me."

Female cop: "Who else do you see around here cutie? It's just you, me and all these unconscious guys. Did one of them break your heart is that why you attacked all of them?"

Neurologist: "This is bullshit." *turns around and starts walking back to the hospital*

Female cop: *fires a shot in the air* "That's your last warning, hands where I can see them and get on your knees."

Neurologist: *raises both hands in the air and flips her off* "You want the truth? Check the blood on my body and compare it to the blood of all these other scumbags. I have no cuts, no scars, no piercings, nowhere for blood to come out of my body that could reach my face. So if this blood doesn't match me or any of the people here then you have to let me go. Right?"

Female cop: "Of course. I believe that you are innocent, but I need to get the full story to my boss and that involves some cooperation from you. Okay, cutie?"

Neurologist: "Why the hell are you calling me cutie?"

Female cop: "Because you look pretty damn cute, now will you take the compliment and quit giving me that pissed off look?"

Neurologist: "Maybe if you can give me a ride."

Female cop: *blushes; whispers* "Sure, you could ride me all night long."

Neurologist: "Excuse me I didn't quite get that. Can you speak a little louder?"

Female cop: *shakes head* "Yeah, I'll take you anywhere." *sighs; thinks to herself* "Well that was close."

Neurologist: "Come on weirdo let's go for that ride."

Female cop: "You know, I can and will handcuff you and take you to my apartment sooner or later."

Neurologist: "You need to speak louder like this!"

Female cop: "I said I can take you to my apartment for a while if you want to have a place to rest and eat for a while… maybe wash up too?!"


	58. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 57

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 57**

Neurologist: "No thanks I have more important things to worry about." *walks towards the cop car*

Female cop: *follows her; thinks to self* "Ouch. You didn't have to be so brutally honest you bitch. You… sexy bitch. Out of all the girls I could have been stuck with as my partner, why did I have to end up with a perverted guy?"

Neurologist: "Hey! Wake up!"

Female cop: "What do you want now?!"

Neurologist: "No need to yell. Let's go." *gets into the cop car*

Male cop: "So where are we going?"

Female cop: *sees all the police cars driving by to the scene of the crime*

Neurologist: "You're going to arrest them right?"

Female cop: *irritated* "Yeah." *to the male cop* "We're going back to the precinct."

Neurologist: "Make sure to drop me off by the Bittersweet hospital right over in that direction." *points to the hospital, but watches as the car turns in the other direction* "Where the do you think you are taking me bitch?"

Female cop: *locks all the doors and makes it nearly impossible for the neurologist to escape* "Please, we need to find out what happened back there and you are the only one who is still conscious. We'll talk in the precinct where we can record your testimony. I'm sure whatever you have that is so important can wait for a few hours."

Neurologist: *starts kicking the door once between each word* "No… way… in… hell!" *the door flies off and the neurologist jumps out, she rolls on the ground, gets up, dusts herself off, and then sprints back to the hospital*

Female cop: *turns the car around and stops it*

Male cop: *blinks with a big grin on his face* "Did that just happen?"

Female cop: "Why do all the hot girls I find have to be crazy? First that girl in high school now this crazy bitch(she's talking about the same girl, but doesn't know it)."

Male cop: "She looked familiar… like I know her from somewhere(he does know her from high school, but his memory isn't the best). Hey do you think it's because you find crazy people hot and you're sexually frustrated?"

Female cop: *stares at him clearly irritated*

Male cop: *stares back and blinks* "What? … do you need me to help you out with that last part?" *gives a hopeful smile*

Female cop: *starts driving after the neurologist* "You're not my type."

Male cop: "Come on, just give me a chance… I'm good at it."

Female cop: "Keep telling yourself that. I'm still not interested."

Male cop: "You're never interested."

Female cop: "That's because you don't interest me as much as she does." *slows down car to match the neurologist's pace and rolls down window* "You got pretty far for a girl that is clearly not much of a runner."

Neurologist: *still running and is panting* "Yeah? You seem to be… doing a good job driving… for a girl with a black eye."

Female cop: "I don't have a-"

Neurologist: *punches the female cop and sprints past the now swerving cop car* "See ya!"

Female cop: *grabs her face where she just got punch and then steadies the swerving car with the other hand* "Did she really just punch me?"

Male cop: "What does the pain on your face tell you?"

Female cop: "It tells me that she's getting run over."

Male cop: "Wait what?"

Female cop: *accelerates the car towards the neurologist* "I have dealt with enough crazy people for one day… the paramedics can deal with this one."

Neurologist: *looks back and sees a car speeding towards her* "Shit." *jumps up when the car is about to hit her and lands on the hood of the car, then runs on top of the car and sits on the trunk* "Thanks for the ride! My legs were starting to get tired." *laughs*

Female cop: *while listening to the neurologist laugh, she stomps on the brake to stop the car, she hear a bang and then some silence* "Finally some peace and quiet." *grabs some handcuffs, gets out of the car, walks over to the nearly unconscious neurologist and put them on her wrist* "Get some rest cutie it's going to be a long night for the two of us."

Neurologist: *grabs onto the female cop's hand* "Please… I need to go see my daughter… she's in the Bittersweet hospital… and I need to know if… she's alr-" *passes out*

Male cop: "Is that blood?"

Female cop: *feels the back of the neurologist's head and sees blood* "Get the med kit now!"

Male cop: "Yes ma'am." *grabs the med kit and brings it back to the female cop* "Why are your hands on her boobs?"

Female cop: "I'm putting her on the ground and turning her to the side idiot!" *takes the med kit out of his hands and opens it up*

Male cop: "No need to get your panties in a bunch."

Female cop: "Not wearing any now shut up." *cleans up the wound on the neurologist's head and then bandages it up*

Male cop: *blushes* "That's so hot."

Female cop: "Quit trying to undress me with your eyes and help me get her inside the car."

Male cop: *helps carry the neurologist into the car and gets in* "So where to next?"

Female cop: *gets in the car* "You'll see."


	59. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 58

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 58**

Neurologist: *groans and wakes up* "Ugh, where the hell am I and why is it so dark in here?" *hears something rattling, then feels around her hands* "I'm handcuff to a table, really? This better not be an interrogation room." *tries to move her foot up, but it is caught by something; irritated* "On my feet too? Whose stupid idea was this?"

Female cop: *turns on a flashlight in the room* "Mine. I'm here to ask you a few questions."

Neurologist: *struggles to break free* "Why the hell won't these things break already?"

Female cop: "Heh, those are specially designed chains made to hold psychos that enhance their strength with drugs. You couldn't break those handcuffs if you chained them to 2 trucks and sent them full speed in opposite directions… the chains would be more likely to break." *smirk* "So good luck breaking free cutie. Let me know when you're ready to talk." *starts walking away*

Neurologist: "… W-wait… if I talk and I'm not saying I will, but if I do can I go see my daughter?"

Female cop: *looks back*

Neurologist: "Please?"

Female cop: "Okay, just tell me what happened back there with all the bodies on the floor." *walks towards the neurologist and sits down* "Be honest with me and I'll take you to go see your daughter."

Neurologist: "Not much to say. I ran up a few flights of stairs to get an aerial view because I heard my daughter, but couldn't tell where her voice was coming from… I… I heard her scream." *slams fist down on the table* "Damn it! I should have been there for her! I-"

Female cop: "Whoa, calm down." *rubs her shoulders and gives her a massage; soothingly* "Just tell me what happened and I promise everything will be fine."

Neurologist: "… By the time I made it to the top of the roof and reached the ledge… the scene that I saw didn't fill me with hope that everything would be fine… my daughter was lying on the floor in pain… that idiot probably put her in danger in the first place… he did look rather beat up though so I think he learned his lesson by now."

Female cop: "Okay you can quit talking about your boyfriend and get back to the story, cutie."

Neurologist: *turns her head back and glares at her with an angry expression* "After you take me to go see my daughter, you better drive away like your life depends on it."

Female cop: "Why?"

Neurologist: "Pass me that flashlight."

Female cop: "Okay?" *passes her the flashlight*

Neurologist: "This is going to be your head." *the neurologist crushes the flashlight in her hands and the room goes dark* "Get the picture?"

Female cop: *backs away wide-eyed* "Don't mention the b-word again and drive like my life depends on it… got it." *taps on glass* "Can I have another flashlight please? Remember the batteries this time."

Male cop: "Got it… umm, give me a moment." *puts batteries in the flashlight and hands the flashlight to the female cop* "Here you go!"

Female cop: *turns on the flashlight* "Carry on. You were at the part where he looked beat up."

Neurologist: "Yeah, I think it had something to do with all the morons that were dumb enough to surround him. The 37th one was the only one left standing and victory would have been a breeze… except that creep had a gun and was pointing it at my daughter. I climbed over the dumb railing on the roof."

Female cop: "You mean the one that was designed to prevent jumpers from going over it? How the fuck did you manage that? The horizontal bar is higher than 3 of you combined and that railing was made to prevent people from climbing over it. This sounds like bullshit." *crosses her arms over her chest and leans back into her chair*

Neurologist: "I could demonstrate what a mother will do to protect her daughter just let me loose and I'll-"

Female cop: *sits up and starts waving her hands from left to right nervously* "Umm, that's not necessary… I believe you okay?"

Neurologist: "Why so scared?"

Female cop: "I don't want to be transferred to again. This precinct is filled with people I could date as opposed to the last one which was filled with jerks."

Neurologist: "You are not supposed to date in the workplace."

Female cop: "Implying that's going to stop me." *smirks*

Neurologist: "I think we finally agree on something."

Female cop: "Here's something we agree on: Laws are meant to be followed, but rules were made to be broken."

Neurologist: "Laws are like bones. They can be broken, mended, and even bent a little, but they will always be around… they're not perfect, either."

Female cop: *takes out a slip of paper out of her pants* "If you're feeling lonely one day, call me and we'll spend the day doing whatever you like, 'kay?"

Neurologist: "I'd be more moved by your words if I wasn't being treated like a prisoner."

Female cop: "It won't be long, just tell me what happened next."

Neurologist: "I jumped down and landed on the creep with the gun, he fired off a shot and the other idiot fainted. I walked to my panicking daughter who soon coughed out blood and passed out."


	60. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 59

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 59**

Female cop: "That's terrible! Wait why didn't we see either of them with you?"

Neurologist: "Being the genius that I am, I woke up my loyal idiot and commanded him to bring my lovely daughter to the wonderful Bittersweet Hospital."

Female cop: "Quit sugarcoating it. I need facts not fantasy."

Neurologist: "No need to be a bitch about it." *closes her eyes and sticks out her tongue at the female cop*

Female cop: *responds by licking the neurologist's tongue with her own* "Aww, that's so sweet of you cutie."

Neurologist: *glares at the female cop and wipes her tongue on the back of her hand before sticking it back her mouth* "Do that again and you'll lose that tongue."

Female cop: "Can you please get back to telling me the story and hopefully truthfully this time?"

Neurologist: *flips her off* "I woke him up, then slapped him to get him out that daze, I told him to take my daughter to the hospital since she had internal bleeding and I couldn't make it to the hospital as fast as he could… I threw in a please in there. I noticed something weird with the way he was moving, but all that mattered was that he made it to the hospital in time… I went to go get the cops and by the time I got back 2 were missing from the giant group of dumbasses. You know the rest bitch. Now can I see my daughter?"

Female cop: "Sure, as soon as you can describe the idiot that fought all those people."

Neurologist: *clearly irritated* "Why does it fucking matter?!" *slams both her fists down on the table and start yelling loudly* "I told you everything you needed to lock up the assholes who hurt my daughter! Do your job and make sure they rot in prison! While you are at it… *looks up and screams out* "Let me go see my daughter already!" *panting and catches her breath; calms down, unclenches her fists, and quietly says* "I just want to make sure she's safe." *looks into the scared female cop's eyes and gently says* "Please?"

Female cop: *just looks at her for a bit and sees* "Tears? Are you crying?"

Neurologist: *tears are flowing down her face* "Well of course I am you idiot. My daughter is hurt and the only one that could let me go is a coward that probably thinks I'm a monster."

Female cop: "You're not a monster and I'm not scared of you."

Neurologist: "Right that fills me with so much confidence."

Female cop: "Now you decide to be sarcastic?"

Neurologist: "Fuck you. If you won't let me go then I'll break free."

Female cop: "Wait, here." *takes out a key and tosses it right between her hands* "I'll take you to your daughter now, 'kay?"

Neurologist: *grabs the key and uses it to open the handcuffs* "Thanks… get over here."

Female cop: "But I let you go… I thought that meant you weren't going to…"

Neurologist: *runs at the female cop*

Female cop: "Aaaaaahhhh… huh?" *notices the neurologist is currently giving her a hug* "What?"

Neurologist: "Promise to take me to my daughter with no detours or I'll squeeze until you can't breathe on the next hug."

Female cop: *busy enjoying the hug* "Mmm, this feels so nice."

Neurologist: *releases the hug and sweetly says* "If you want another hug from me then take me to my daughter now and pray that she is fine or else."

Female cop: "Or else what?"

Neurologist: *puts both her hands together in the air and slams them down on the table breaking it in half* "Do I make myself clear?"

Female cop: *runs to the glass panel and pounds on it* "Turn on the lights and bring that girl over here!" *the lights turn on and the door clicks open; the female cop runs out and jumps over Paula on her way out and then pushes Paula in and closes the door behind her* "That was too close for comfort."

Surgeon: "Hey babe."

Female cop: "No." *looks at the Radiologist who is currently tending to the beat up doctor* "Hey how is everything going? Is she alright?"

Radiologist: "Yeah, she just had a few internal injuries and we fixed her up as soon as she got here. Helped that the doctor yelled out for somebody to 'save her' the moment he got through the door. How are you enjoying your stay in the Bittersweet Hospital?"

Female cop: "The food you brought me was pretty damn good. Umm, I have a question though?"

Radiologist: "The Neurologist made it. If that's what you were wondering."

Female cop: "This doctor that brought in Paula… what is he to the neurologist a friend, a rival, a boyfriend or what?"

Radiologist: "I want to say all the above, but I think it is better to just say: It's complicated."

Female cop: "Explain it to me."

Radiologist: *looks right at her* "No. I'd rather focus on making the pain the doctor is feeling disappear. Don't like it? Deal with it because I am not in the mood."

Female cop: "I just want a few answers."

Radiologist: "Is that why you hurt and handcuffed my best friend because you wanted answers? Is that why you are trying to put the doctor in prison? You know what? Fuck you."


	61. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 60

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 60**

Female cop: "Hey! You're not supposed to talk to an officer of the law like that."

Radiologist: "Hmm, and I'm pretty sure cops aren't supposed to go on power trips and start arresting innocent people either, but it looks like shit happens. Get used to it. Better yet, don't get used to it and get bent."

Female cop: *yelling* "I'll bend you over and shove my fist up your-"

Doctor: "Guh. What's with all the noise?" *tries to move, but is stopped by the radiologist*

Radiologist: "Take it easy… you're safe now."

Doctor: *looks around the room with one half groggy eye* "Wh-where's Paula? Is she safe? Where's her mom? Are they alright?"

Radiologist: *gives him a gentle hug; soothingly* "Shh, stop talking everything is going to be alright."

Doctor: "M-my son… where is he?"

Surgeon: "Bitch I don't know. We haven't seen him for hours."

Radiologist: *releases the hug and glares at the surgeon*

Doctor: "I need to go find him, he could be hurt." *tries to get up, but is stopped by the radiologist again*

Female cop: "Stop moving!"

Doctor: *cringes at the loudness of her voice and stops moving* "Please I have to go find my son… I have to know that he's alright."

Radiologist: "Calm down. We don't know where he is because he's been playing hide and seek."

Doctor: "Then that just makes me the only one that could find him."

Radiologist: "Until he wants to be found and I'm sure he should be getting hungry by now. We have Augustus waiting in the cafeteria and we brought up some food for Jasmine… who for some reason grabbed it quickly and closed the door without a word… all I saw was her white hand that looked extra white… maybe she finally took a shower?"

Neurologist: *kicks open the door* "So which one of you worked with this bitch and helped her lock me up?"

Surgeon: "She flashed a badge and said she would arrest anyone that didn't help her out." *runs away*

Radiologist: "Corrupt cops like you are the cause of the problems this city has. Get a life or actually do your job for once."

Female cop: "I'm not corrupt… I just go a little bit too far to find the truth… I don't take bribes or anything like that… I still mean well and try to uphold the law as best as I can."

Radiologist: "Sure, keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep at night… speaking of sleep, I haven't had any in the past 40 hours so I need to get some rest."

Female cop: "Is that why you are so damn cranky?"

Radiologist: "No shit Sherlock. What the hell was your first clue?"

Female cop: "That stick up your ass was my first clue."

Neurologist: "She isn't the only one that is going to have something shoved up their ass." *carries the female cop bridal style into the 'interrogation room' (it was just the I.C.U. with a table and chair put in it everything was nice and dark so they couldn't see the beds or equipment) and lock the door behind her*

Paula: *walks up to the doctor's bed, climbs up and nervously hugs him* "Thanks for protecting me and stuff." *releases hug and jumps of the bed, then walks out the room*

Radiologist: "Aww, that was so sweet. Now I'm just going to go on this bed and pass out." *goes to an empty bed nearby and falls asleep*

Doctor: "I got a weird little thank you from Paula, the neurologist found somebody else to take her frustrations on, and there is no one around to stop me from getting out of bed and looking for my son… this day just went from terrible to amazing in just a few minutes." *smiles and then gets out of bed expecting to run like normal, but stumbles to the ground instead* "Why is my body numb?"

Neurologist: *opens door and walks out carrying an unconscious female cop and puts her on the bed the doctor was just on* "Wait a second." *walks over to the other side of the room and sees him on the floor* "Well this is a pathetic scene. Did the beating you get make it hard for you to move?"

Doctor: "… I umm, can't feel my legs… can you help me up? Please… or you can look at me like you don't believe me… that's fine too."

Neurologist: "Just give me a moment to process this fucked up day." *grabs the doctor and carries him over her shoulder* "Who screwed up? Tell me who I have to kill? I'll make them regret doing this to you… by the time I'm done they will wish they couldn't feel their legs! You know what I'm just going to rip their arms-"

Doctor: "Cool it! My legs are just numb from all the drugs that have been dripping into my bloodstream from that intravenous(I.V.) drip. You don't have to go get revenge or anything like that… but it's nice to know you would. I'm surprised you even care. You kind of let in a hurry like you didn't want anything to do with me anymore… Did I do something to screw up the other night? Is that why you won't talk to me about it?"

Neurologist: "How about I show you what we did?"


	62. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 61

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 61**

Doctor: "How about no."

Neurologist: "Oh come on! You have no idea what we did."

Doctor: "Look into my eyes and tell me you didn't hurt me."

Neurologist: "…" *looks away* "That happened at the end after-"

Doctor: "Doesn't matter it still happened… I'd still protect you with my life, but don't expect me to love you."

Neurologist: "What we did last night was amazing. How could you say that?"

Doctor: "Here are the facts: I don't remember what happened, my body felt like it was in serious pain when I woke up next to you particularly in my left shoulder and my head, and whenever I get close to you and let my guard down you always find a way to hurt me in the end."

Neurologist: "I only hurt you by accident you sort of started it."

Doctor: "I 'sort of' don't care how it happened… all that matters is it happened."

Neurologist: "Then this should matter too… we had the most amazing and passionate sex on that night. I'd be glad to do it again if it meant I could hold you close again. Please… don't make me try something I might regret."

Doctor: "You managed to make me have sex with you and then managed to find a way to make me forget about it all… I think that should be enough to regret."

Neurologist: "Fuck it, I don't have to deal with this today." *gets up and starts walking away*

Doctor: "Wait."

Neurologist: "What more can you say to hurt my feeling even more?"

Doctor: "Shh, listen… it's Mitch. Hey Mitch! I'm down here!" *listens, but doesn't get a response*

Neurologist: *takes in a breath and yells out* "Hey Bitch! Get Down Here!"

Doctor: *cringes* "Guh. So loud."

Jasmine: *replies as loud as she can* "He's with his mother right now."

Neurologist: "What does that slut want?!"

Jasmine: "Get up here and bring the doctor!"

Neurologist: *sighs and picks up the doctor and carries him up the stairs; irritated* "Why do you need me here?"

Jasmine: "We just needed the doctor here to heal up Mitch and I wanted to ask you about a few things like when can I go to school, but now I'm curious about why you are carrying him and why you 2 have been gone so long and I-"

Neurologist: "Stop. Stop talking already and take a deep breath."*puts the doctor on the same bed that Mitch is in*

Doctor: "Why are you bandaged up?"

Jasmine: *glares at Mitch* "He fell, right Mitch?"

Mitch: *nervously* "Y-Yeah, I fell… mommy bandaged me up… can you 2 be together again?"

Doctor: *laughs nervously* "Umm, can you ask your mommy if she could leave the room for a moment?"

Model: *wiping away tears from earlier* "I'm standing right here you know. Do you have any idea what it's like watching somebody you care about, be in pain on the ground?"

Neurologist: "Welcome to the club." *walks over to Mitch and starts by removing the bandages and checking his legs, then she cleans his wounds and applies a splint on his broken leg* "How does it feel?"

Mitch: "It hurts, but it feels a whole lot better than it did before. Thanks!" *smiles*

Model: "Now both of you are covered in bandages and in pain all because my mother told me to leave you." *the tears she tried to hold back are now overflowing; sobbing* "I still love you!"

Doctor: *stunned with his mouth wide open*

Mitch: *closes the doctor's mouth for him* "Just take her back dad. I know you want to."

Doctor: "Actually, I… I don't want her back. I can't have her back… especially not after recent events… besides I kind of… fell in love with somebody else?"

Everyone else: *stares at him in disbelief*

Mitch: *this is the first and only time that you will see Mitch get mad enough to punch his dad in the face; Mitch throws a speedy punch straight at his dad's cheek* "You have a chance to be happy with mom again… why are you throwing that away? Is it… because of her?"

Doctor: "Everyone out!" *watches everyone leave and then looks back at Mitch and nods his head; while blushing* "As much as I'd hate to admit it... I … am in love with a psycho." *sighs* "You know if you tell anyone I'll ground you and you won't be allowed to see Paula… right?"

Mitch: "I think I've heard all I needed to hear and after what happened today, that sounds like a rewards so… everyone come back please!" *watches as everyone comes back in*

Doctor: *stares at Mitch* "Don't you dare."

Mitch: "Neuro, get over here."

Doctor: "I swear if you tell her I won't ever race with you again."

Mitch: "Doesn't matter to me… just know that you started it and I'm going to finish it."

Neurologist: "What are you 2 talking about?"

Mitch: "I've compared my notes and not only did I come to a conclusion, but I also have testimony from the defendant that he does in fact love you."

Doctor: "So I guess that makes you the prosecutor?"

Neurologist: "What?"

Mitch: "Pardon me. Let me rephrase: Dad loves Neuro. My dad right there on the bed, is in love with you!" *points to the neurologist* "How does the defendant plead?"

Doctor: *whispers* "Guilty."


	63. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 62

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 62**

Mitch: "Louder so the whole courtroom can hear you!"

Doctor: "This is serious, Mitch. Quit treating it like a joke."

Mitch: "I will stop treating it like a joke when you start treating it seriously. Now say it. How do you plead?"

Doctor: *sits up in bed; blushing again* "Guilty! I love the neurologist and I have for so damn long. There you happy? Now you are grounded for the next year with no ice cream, no races, and no visits from Paula." *lays back down in the bed and covers his blushing face with a pillow*

Mitch: "Objection! You can't stop me because I will be staying with Paula and no one can stop us from being together!"

Neurologist: *picks up Mitch* "I can stop you very easily… unless you can give me a reason to let you go see her after playing that stupid game. She ended up lost in the city and was attacked. Now give me a good reason why I shouldn't toss you to the wall right now?"

Mitch: "… She got hurt because of me?"

Neurologist: "Yeah. Now what are you going to do? Beg for forgiveness, tell me how much you 'love' her, say that you 2 were meant to be?"

Mitch: "… toss me against the wall… I don't deserve to be her friend if she got hurt because of me." *the tears that had been building up are now released as he starts crying* "I'm… not good enough."

Neurologist: *puts Mitch down gently* "Quit your whining, bitch… you passed the test."

Mitch: *wipes away tears* "Wha?"

Neurologist: "You have shown you care about her in the past, you're actually crying over her right now, and you aren't acting like you are too good for her. Now go find Paula and be miserable together."

Mitch: *sniffles* "I'll go find her and ask for forgiveness okay?" *walks out of the room*

Neurologist: *looks back to everyone else* "Get out." *points to the model* "You stay."

Everyone else: "But we want to see-"

Neurologist: *angrily* "Now!"

Everyone but the Model and Jasmine: *runs for their lives*

Jasmine: "Umm, I think my legs are too scared to move?"

Neurologist: *walks to her clothes and pulls $100, then she grabs Jasmine's hips, lifts her up, places her outside, and gives Jasmine $100* "Go take a shower, then find your boyfriend, and take that punk out to eat and come back to the hospital later. I still have to check up on you, but don't you dare try coming into this room, or you'll have a broken arm to go along with that leg of yours." *turns Jasmine away from the door, makes her start moving by shoving her and angrily slams the door; turns around towards the doctor and the model, then starts talking sweetly* "So who do I have to thank for making this shitty day so damn great?" *walks over to the bed and pulls the pillow off the doctor's face* "I think I'll start by doing this." *the neurologist blushes as she leans in and kisses the blushing doctor passionately*

Model: *notices the 2 blushing as they kiss each other; tears still flowing down her face* "I can see I'm not wanted or needed here… sorry for wasting your time." *starts walking away with a defeated look on her face*

Neurologist: *stops the kiss* "I'm going to regret this." *runs up to the model and grabs her arm* "Where the hell do you think you're going?" *releases the model's arm*

Model: "I'm going home and I'm not sticking around for you to rub your… victory in my face. You won his heart… now don't do anything to break it and give him the love, time, and happiness he deserves." *starts walking away with her sullen and teary eyed expression, but is stopped by the neurologist who then picks her up and puts her on the bed next to the doctor*

Neurologist: "You are not escaping that easily." *looks at the doctor* "I'm doing this for you dumbass so you better damn well appreciate it." *grabs the Model's by the ears and gently brings her face closer for a kiss*

Doctor and the Model: *wide eyed, shocked and … enjoying this scene*

Model: *blushing and pushes her away a little* "Umm, your cute and everything, but I-"

Neurologist: "I know, I know… you're a damn model and you can be doing so much better right now and blah blah blah. I really don't want to hear it right now."

Model: "You misunderstand me. I need to take this dress off before we go any further because it was tailor made and very expensive. I wore it so I'd umm, look good for that special moment I was supposed to have with the doctor after I gave him the good news… I was going to take him and a few of his friends to a fancy restaurant."

Neurologist: "Then you'd bang him all night long and go back to your far away home after you were done, right?"


	64. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 63

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 63**

Model: *she is blushing a deep shade of red now* "Umm, yeah that was the plan… We've gotten good at it over the years… I'd show up and stay for a while, play with Mitch and we'd enjoy time together as a family. Then at the end of my visit I'd take him someplace fancy, we'd dine for a bit, I'd do a sexy little strip for his eyes only in a private hotel room and then we'd make love for hours." *sighs happily* "I'd do anything to have that back again." *her smile fades away and becomes a frown as her dream fades away* "It won't ever happen since he loves you now… and after what I did… I doubt he will ever love me again." *tears start flowing down her face as she begins to cry once again*

Neurologist: *genuinely feels bad about the model(probably because the neurologist has been in the model's position before, being in love with somebody she couldn't have); wipes away the model's tears* "Quit crying already, you big baby."

Model: *still crying* "Why should I? You took the one guy that made me so happy over the years."

Neurologist: "Do you want him back?"

Model: *stops crying and looks at the neurologist* "What?"

Doctor: *speechless and confused*

Neurologist: *annoyed sigh; slowly responds like she was talking to a child* "Do… You… Want… Him… Back?"

Model: "Y-Yes of course I do. You mean I can really have him back?" *gives the neurologist a big hopeful smile*

Neurologist: "Hmm, it depends on how badly you want him back… what are you willing to do?"

Model: *looks down and closes her eyes* "Oh, I see, umm, h-how much do you want for him?"

Doctor: "What?!"

Neurologist: *places a finger over his mouth* "Shh!" *glares at the model* "You are sadly mistaken if you think you can buy-"

Model: "$10 million dollars seems like a nice price for the father of my child." *gives the doctor a sly look* "You know, you are definitely worth it sweetie."

Neurologist: *starts taking off her clothes* "That might work on somebody else, but with me… heh, good luck trying to put a price on love."

Model: *shocked; walks over to the neurologist* "Please! I'll uhh…" *looks up to the ceiling while trying to think of some good idea* Oh! I can give you jewelry too… I'll give you a crown and fancy wardrobe and you'll be like a queen. That sounds good right?" *gives a weak smile*

Neurologist: *starts undressing the model* "I said: what are you willing to do… but I guess I should have asked who you are willing to do just to be with him again. I'm not a fan of idea of 'sharing' him… especially with you, but I have a couple of friends in the other room that have been very lonely lately." *puts the fancy dress on the doctor's legs* "So are you going to help them?"

Doctor: "You are not having her sleep with a bunch of guys!"

Neurologist: "Who the hell said anything about guys? Besides it is this or having her stripped naked and forcing her to run through the streets with paparazzi following her and then having her pose nude like she was modeling for all to see."

Augustus: *other side of the door; yelling* "You sound like one evil vindictive bitch right now, but then again when don't you sound like a bitch?"

Neurologist: "How about you fuck off and go find your girlfriend before she finds somebody hotter than you."

Augustus: "Look I know you're jealous of our loving relationship and if you want I can give you some advice to help you find somebody, not me, to melt all the ice in your heart. What do you say?"

Neurologist: *opens the door* "I have a naked model that looks gorgeous and a doctor, that looks hotter than you'll ever be, in here waiting for me right now. What do you have again? Oh, that's right, a teenager that won't be getting laid anytime soon. Yeah, sucks to be you right now." *gives Augustus a smug smile and shuts the door in his face*

Augustus: *chuckles and starts walking away* "Let me know how long your one-night stand lasts!"

Neurologist: *yelling through the door* "Yeah as soon as you tell me what it's like to be a little bitch!"

Augustus: *stops walking and turns around then walks back to the door* "Ha! That's funny coming from you. What's next? You're going to call me an attention whore?"

Neurologist: "I would but that would imply you are actually good at getting attention."

Neurologist and Augustus: *they go back and forth for a while*

Model: *looks at the doctor* "Is she always so aggressive?"

Doctor: *moves his body around until his back is turned towards the neurologist* "She's actually pretty nice when you get past her usually annoying aggressive attitude. She can be a good friend and she saves a lot of lives… you know, when she's not trying to put on her tough act."

Model: *sits across from the doctor* "What do you like about her that makes her better than me?"


	65. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 64

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 64**

Doctor: "She's there for me through the good times and the bad times… I guess I've taken that for granted. When I'm down she finds a way to cheer me up even if it means making me mad. She does have moments when she becomes compassionate and really nice to me… although it is usually followed up by some pain."

Model: "So the love she shows you, make taking all that pain worth it?"

Doctor: "Well… no but-"

Model: "Then why are you still with her? Why choose her over me? It's not like I ever did anything to hurt you."

Doctor: "I know you didn't it's just that…" *sighs* "When I married you, I loved you more than anything, but now…" *looks at the model with an apologetic face* "I'm sorry… I was already beginning to wonder if I still loved you as much as I used to… and when you showed up and asked for a divorce and handed me the piece of paper I needed to sign…" *tears start flowing down his face* "I begged you not to go and I asked you why you were doing this… do you know what you said?"

Model: *her expression turns into one of regret and sadness* "I… only said that to convince my mother that it was really happening… she had me wear a camera because she wanted it to be recorded… it was all just an act. Please believe me when I say I truly love you."

Doctor: "Sorry, but that act was just too real... I tried telling myself it was just some lie and I waited for you to come back and say it was just a joke. I waited a month for you to come back, I sent you probably a hundred messages that asked for you to take me back and give me another chance, I was a miserable wreck, and after all that I was still telling myself that I loved you. For a whole month you had a chance to send me a letter, a text, or anything to tell me that you still loved me… I even got myself hopeful when Mitch brought me a package saying it was from you. I haven't received a package from you in years since you bring gifts with you, and for a moment I was happier than I thought was possible… I actually thought you were going to come visit me… I was jumping up with joy. That didn't last because when I saw what was inside… it crushed what little hope I had left."

Model: *as she hears him continue this conversation she gets sadder and sadder, but then she looks at him in confusion* "Package? What package?"

Doctor: "A box that had every letter, picture, or gift I ever sent you and even my yellow and orange striped scarf that you took as a memento after that we met up for the first time in 7 years back when I was still a sophomore… oh, and your blue ribbon that used to match my blue scarf. Anything that could ever remind you of me… everything that had any reminder of our love for each other… it was all shredded up and there was a letter that wrapped around something. You probably know that the letter was wrapped around lighter fluid and a lighter. I thought it was just some messed joke until I read what that the letter said 'Burn this useless garbage and get a life loser' and that made any chance we had of being together impossible."

Model: *she listens to every word he says and is just shocked at what's she's hearing; tries to figure out what happened* "T-this can't be happening. I never sent a package… so how'd you get-" *her expression turns into one of horror* "No, she couldn't have… could she? She definitely hates you enough, but there's no way she'd do it… would she?"

Doctor: *looks at her with a confused expression* "What are you talking about?"

Model: "I gave a box filled with all the stuff that reminded me of you… the letters, pictures, gifts, your scarf and my bow, all of it was still intact when I… I gave it to my mother." *hugs the doctor and starts sobbing onto his shoulder; talks softly into his ears in between sobs* "I'm so sorry… she wouldn't let me do anything to… contact you and she made sure by putting cameras in my room… and I was always followed… and I could only convince to let me go on a vacation… by giving her the box… she made me wait and if I knew what she was going to do… I would never have given something so precious for her to hold onto… please forgi-" *shocked*

Neurologist: *she's currently kissing the model and rubbing her back to calm her down; after a few moments of getting stared at by the shocked doctor(who was too busy listening to the model to notice that the neurologist had finished yelling at Augustus and made her way next to him) the neurologist releases the kiss after she hears a moan come out of the model's mouth* "So, you didn't make him miserable on purpose and now you want to try and make everything right again." *annoyed sigh* "Think you 2 can handle a threesome?"


	66. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 65

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 65**

Model: "Why are you looking at me? Shouldn't you be asking him?"

Neurologist: "Oh he'll have his turn soon enough. You are going to be first though."

Model: "What makes you think I'll do what you want me to do?"

Neurologist: "I just wanted to see how devoted you were to him… if you don't want to prove to us that you'll be willing to do anything for him that's fine with me. You can now kindly get the fuck out of here." *devious grin* "I have a few 'games' I want to play with him now."

Model: "Wait! I, umm, I'll do it." *looks down in defeat* "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Neurologist: "Implying I didn't already have you wrapped around my finger."

Model: *annoyed* "Just get on with it."

Neurologist: "Finally the little princess has been brought down to a few pegs and is even getting mad… this is going to be a great day. How about you follow me and let fun begin." *looks to the doctor* "You can stay here and listen to everything that happens. Trust me you'll love it."

Doctor: "Please don't torture her."

Neurologist: *pushes the model out of the room and locks the door behind her* "No promises!"

Doctor: "You know I can easily open this door right? The lock is on this side."

Neurologist: "I locked it so this bitch can't escape into your arms before the fun is done. Oh, and you know what will happen if you open that door right?"

Doctor: "I'd be giving you easy access and I'd be trapped with nowhere to run in a room filled with sharp object and drugs that could keep me under for a long time… I'm not leaving this place alive unless I make you happy, aren't I?"

Neurologist: "You got that right and since you can't outrun me when your body is beaten and battered like that, then you'll be here until your body heals and we both know that will take too long for you to just keep yourself locked in there without opening the door eventually. If you do as I say then everything will be fine. Don't do what I say and I can easily make you miserable, got it?" *smirks*

Model: "I'll fight you for his freedom and his love. I'm taller and older than you so I can take you." *she says it so gleefully like she believes it to be true* "Come on fight! Winner gets to decide what happens next and the loser has to be compliant. What do you say?"

Neurologist: "Walks over to a nearby table."

Model: "Giving up so soon? Hah, I knew you'd see things my way." *closes her eyes and starts laughing, but then stops when she feels something sharp near her neck; shocked and terrified* "W-what are you going to do?"

Neurologist: *brings the scalpel closer to the model's neck* "I have become very skilled at using these over the years and I could show you how skilled I am at slicing people open if you'd like?"

Model: *trembling* "Please stop."

Neurologist: *tosses the scalpel to the wall* "Then don't you dare challenge me to a battle for that idiot's love again. You only had a chance last time since you were hundreds of miles away and there was nothing I could do to touch you. Here in this hospital, I can easily make you my bitch, but don't be scared… I'll make sure you feel great by the end of the night if you follow orders. Now lay down on that bed over there."

Model: "... Okay just keep anything deadly away from me."

Neurologist: "Sorry, but that would mean I'd have to avoid you and as much as I'd like to do that, I'm trying to make a point to that idiot in the other room."

Model: "What's the point that you are trying to make?"

Neurologist: "Girls know how to have more fun!" *listens for a response from the doctor in the other room*

Doctor: "Ha! More like, girls know how to torture people!"

Model: "We'll prove you wrong honey!" *looks to the neurologist* "… How are we going to prove him wrong?

Neurologist: "By making him beg us to let him join in the fun we will have without him."

Model: "Sounds like you are going to torture him by refusing to let him have something he wants."

Neurologist: "Oh, so you don't want him to want you?"

Model: "Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's get started."

Neurologist: "That's a good girl. Wait here while I get a few things." *runs back and forth from the rest of the hospital and back to this room; in a few minutes she brought back: the radiologist(still sleeping), the female cop(still unconscious), a few drinks, a few pouches filled with adrenaline and a few I.V.'s to go with them, plenty of rope and tape, and then finally a few of the radiologist's 'toys' which were all cleaned beforehand* "So… you ready for a threesome?"


	67. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 66

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 66**

Model: *wide eyed and stunned* "I… I… no. I changed my mind there is no way I'm participating in something so sick and twisted. I mean just look at them they are passed out… and you brought rope and tape like you expect me to tie them up and have my way with them."

Neurologist: *Starts an I.V. drip with the adrenaline and slaps both sleeping girls until they wake up.* *the tape is for keeping the I.V.'s in their arms and the pouches connected, but if you'd like, you can use them for some bondage play if you are interested."

Female cop: *groans and places a hand on her head* "Where am I?"

Neurologist: "In the Bittersweet hospital. Want to have a threesome?"

Female cop: "YES!" *hugs the neurologist, but notices something weird; looks down* "Damn, you're quick… you already took my clothes off… while I was sleeping. Okay that's kind of creepy, but if it means I get to sleep with a hottie like you tonight then it is worth it."

Neurologist: "Have a threesome with these 2 and maybe you might get some alone time with me." *smirks* "Sounds fair, officer?"

Female cop: "Sure, it's not like I'll complain… so is this your goody-goody twin?" *points to the model*

Neurologist and the model: "NO!"

Female cop: "Sheesh, calm down… I'm just saying you are both very beautiful. No need to yell at me since I'm not deaf in one ear, well not yet at least." *looks at the radiologist who is just groggily staring at everyone as if she is watching some tv drama show*

Radiologist: *half-asleep* "Do any of you know where the remote is? I wanna change the channel. Where's that surgeon guy that was supposed to be gropin' meh? Get back here and finish the job! Feh… I'll do it myself as usual."

Female cop: "Nuh-uh. I can be the one to make you feel that way if you'd like."

Radiologist: *closes her legs* "But you're a girl?"

Female cop: "Let me show you what this girl knows." *spreads the radiologist's legs apart and starts licking like a professional, quickly finding that special spot*

Radiologist: *still in a daze; is taken by surprise by how great the feeling of pleasure is and she tries to hold back, but can't help letting loose* "Ohhh! Please keep going… ahh! You naughty girl…"

Neurologist: *lightly shoves the model* "There's a spot for you right there." *points right behind the female cop* "Have fun and remember who you are doing this for." *smirks*

Model: "Right!" *nervously walks behind the female cop, kneels down and hesitantly starts licking between the female cop's legs; completely new to doing this, she stumbles along taking licks here and there trying to find a good spot… tasting the sweet juices that come out and hearing the muffled moans of the female cop are her rewards for doing a good job*

Female cop: *she tries to get up and switch positions after a few minutes, but the radiologist definitely wasn't going to let this feeling end just yet and put her hands on the female cop's head*

Radiologist: "I spent way too long… Ohh, just using 'toys' and… mmhm, my fingers to please myself… ahh, if you think I'm letting you stop… nngh, you are clueless. Aaaahhh!"

Female cop: *she uses her mouth to cover as much as she can before the radiologist releases her juices and makes sure to not let a single drop escape*

Radiologist: *panting; she is currently enjoying the afterglow of her powerful climax* "Best… dream… ever."

Female cop: *swallows* "Mmm, if this is a dream I sure as hell don't want to wake up. Hey, newbie! You were doing fine a moment ago, so what happened?"

Model: *taking deep breaths* "Sorry… forgot to breathe… for a moment."

Female cop: *gets up and walks over to a nearby bottle and opens it, then walks back to the model* "Here, drink up."

Model: "No way!"

Female cop: "It's the rule when we play like this, every single time you can't finish giving the other player some pleasure, you have to drink up… unless you want me to tie you up babe. Either one works."

Model: *stares intently at her for a moment* "… give me the bottle."

Female cop: "Wow if looks could kill, I'd have a tombstone with my name already." *takes a drink from the bottle* "Any reason you're so pissed honey?"

Model: *irritated* "I recently faked a divorce with my husband because my mom threatened to disown me and I'd lose my chance of becoming a successful supermodel. My mom took everything I hold dear, pretty much anything that reminded me of our relationship and sent it to him in a ready to burn package. Some mean girl he used to know has him now and is so close to making him love her… he already loves her more than I thought possible. Oh, and I pretty much have to degrade myself by following her orders if I want to get him back… or at least have a chance. Our special night is now us being away from each other and that is extremely irritating. Pick one and you'll know why I'm mad."


	68. Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 67

**Jasmine's Day Off-Chapter 67**

Female cop: "I think I have a good idea who the mean girl is and I'm sure she means well." *finishes up the bottle and tosses it aside, then grabs another bottle* "You see what I just did? Tossing the bottle I just finished with and grabbing a new one? Yeah that happened to each of us sweetie."

Radiologist: "Hey I didn't get tossed aside… he just found somebody better that's all."

Female cop: "Don't try sugar coating it sweetie, you were tossed aside plain and simple." *opens the second bottle and chugs it, all of its contents going down her throat* "Love shucks"

Radiologist: "You mean love sucks and how the hell did you drink all of that… better yet, why did you drink all of that?"

Female cop: "Yeah that's wat I said and I did it cause I can, so ha!"

Model: *giggles* "You're drunk."

Female cop: "No I'm just buzzzzz, you'll know when I'm drunk." *looks at the model's body slowly moving her own head up and down* "Oh yeah, I'll have lotsa fun with you."

Radiologist: "Buzzed. Okay you're making buzzing noises and lewdly looking at a girl that is pretty damn nervous around you right now… you are drunk, back away and I won't have to hurt you."

Female cop: *backs away from the model and raises her hands* "Whoa, whoa, I'm not gonna hurt nobody… I just want the pretty girl to lay down on her back with her head 'tween your legs." *does a handstand and watches the model lay down her head between the radiologist's legs* "Mmm, that's perrrfect. Now you move your butt a little bit closer to me… yeah that's right, you have your legs spread over the model's face now?"

Radiologist: "Yeah, but why did you-"

Female cop: *she finishes her handstand and lets her legs land on the radiologist's shoulders and her face is right between the model's legs* "Start lickin' like your future depends on it… because it does." *she starts licking between the model's legs and quickly finds the perfect spot to make the model moan uncontrollably*

Radiologist: "Oh come on, she get's the professional and I get the… ooh, her moans are causing… ahh, vibrations down there… ohh, and they feel so good." *she continues moaning and starts licking the female cop between her legs, soon finding that sweet spot that feels so good*

Female cop, radiologist, and model: *the triangle of tongues is complete and they each keep licking until the female cop finally makes the model scream in ecstasy, that scream causes vibrations that make the radiologist lose control, her tongue starts moving more erratically and it goes deeper into the female cop who climaxes as well, then the radiologist falls sideways and the triangle has now collapsed; panting and enjoying the sweet taste in their mouths* "That… was… awesome." *with that they all drift to sleep, right after the female cop and the radiologist take out their adrenaline-filled I.V.'s*

Model: *wakes up a few hours later, but notices something weird; thinking to self* "I can't move my mouth? Okay, that's weird… and I can't move my hands and feet either? Now I'm getting worried, I can't move at all! Oh no, did I… die? No that's absolutely silly if I was dead I'd be in a place full of light right? Unless… no! This can't be hell." *finally notices something that has been constantly moving between her legs* "I can't move and something's between my legs… aww, why did it have to be hell? I've been a good girl, haven't I? Oh right, the lesbian threesome and accidentally making somebody's life miserable, but I did try to make things right… it's just that every attempt was met with a swift 'no' or the sound of a phone hanging up. Hmm, maybe I should just accept that I suck and accept an eternity of what I deserve… no I deserve better than this. All my life I have been told what to do and the one person that let me feel like I matter is being taken away from me… well she won't get him that easily. *struggles to escape*

Neurologist: "Hah, you think you can escape that easily?" *starts laughing*

Model: *the neurologist's cruel laughter is all she can hear in her head as she tries to escape from the darkness* "Mmhm!"

Doctor: *blushing* "Okay that's enough." *uses a scalpel to cut the ropes that bound the model to the bed*

Neurologist: "You're no fun… it was just getting good too." *she reluctantly pulls out the 'toys' out of the model's holes, pulls off the tape on the model's mouth, and happily yanks off the tape on the model's breasts that were holding the 'eggs' in place*

Model: *moans out*

Doctor: *blushing* "Haven't you done enough to her already? She already proved herself back when-"

Neurologist: "Only one more thing to do and then we'll be done. How was the entertainment?"

Doctor: *still blushing* "My face is still a little red from listening to all of that. I heard each lick and every moan that they made and it is still driving me wild. How long do I have to wait?"

Neurologist: "Not much longer… hey!"

Model: *snaps out of her blissful daze* "Huh?"

Neurologist: "Ready for another threesome?"


End file.
